Genuíno
by Ayzu Saki
Summary: Hatake Kakashi e Uchiha Itachi eram policiais de elite tentando deter uma organização criminosa envolvida em uma série de assassinatos misteriosos. E foi na invasão de um dos esconderijos que encontraram aquele garoto. Uma fera capaz de destruir tudo, e ainda assim, uma criança que parecia nunca ter visto nada do mundo. Completamente singular e genuíno. Rated M (Já diz tudo)
1. Prólogo

_Olá pessoal:)_  
><em>Essa é minha primeira fanfiction no site, embora eu publique em dois outros (Social animespirit e Nyah)<em>

_Espero um feedback (esperançosamente) e pretendo publicar regularmente. Então, é isso. Ainda não estou familiarizada muito bem com o site, então estou emperrada nas configuração. Espero pegar o jeito._  
><em>Beijos<em>

**1 - Prólogo – Galpão de sangue**

Uchiha Itachi era um policial de elite. Foi treinado para demostrar conhecimento e nunca hesitar, e também para trancar suas emoções. Mas ainda assim, ele e seu parceiro, Hatake Kakashi talvez não estivessem prontos para o que viram naquele dia. Através de uma denúncia, haviam encontrado um dos esconderijos da Akatsuki, uma organização criminosa envolvida em diversos crimes hediondos, incluindo uma série de assassinatos de professores de universidades, o que se desconfiava, mas os motivos não estavam claros ainda. Por isso, organizaram uma equipe preparada, para checar a informação. Não encontraram um esconderijo. Era algo bem pior. Lá estava um contingente de corpos torturados em um galpão imundo e abandonado. Pareciam ter saído as presas, destruindo tudo o que poderia ser chamado de provas e depois saíram matando todos os que mantinham presos ali. Todos, exceto um. Foi Kakashi que entrou na sala, arrombando a porta. Logo subiu no ar um cheiro forte de sangue, que parecia estar em todo lugar, assim como haviam encontrado em todo o galpão. Mas diferente dos outros lugares, ali, naquela última porta, algo se mexeu no chão. Apontou a lanterna e a arma e encontrou olhos azuis. Não demonstravam susto, medo, nada. Apenas o fitavam, como se estivessem praticamente mortos. Procurou o interruptor e se viu em um lugar que mais parecia a cela de um animal. Quando a criança (sim, pois não devia, ao que pensou, ter mais de 16 anos) deu pela presença do policial, Kakashi lembrou dos olhos de um lobo checando um possível inimigo. O Uchiha entrou logo depois e os três ficaram se fitando. O menino estava sentado no chão. Uma corrente prendia um pulso a outro e haviam marcas de tortura, que se viam ainda dali. Mas o que chamou igualmente a atenção foram os corpos na sala. Pelas roupas, eram membros da Akatsuki. Estavam mortos. O garoto se ergueu devagar, usando a parede como apoio deixando um rastro de sangue pela madeira clara. Parecia um animal acuado e ferido, pronto para o ataque a qualquer movimento em falso. Os homens trocaram um olhar, ainda em guarda enquanto ele recuava cambaleante, mesmo não tendo para onde fugir.  
>–Calma – Kakashi fez um gesto de rendição espalmando as mãos. Nem ele sabia o porquê desse gesto. Sempre fora o que atirava primeiro e pensava depois, o da conversa era o parceiro Itachi, que continuava analisando o garoto impassível. Mas havia algo no olhar do menino por trás da ferocidade, algo que impedia o homem de atirar.<p>

–Kakashi... – O Uchiha advertiu enquanto o outro caminhava devagar, ainda de mãos espalmadas em direção a criança.

Ela escorregou para o chão, exausta, sem remover o contato visual. Pretos no azul, diminuindo a distância pouco a pouco, até que o homem ficou frente a frente ao menino. O corpo nu estava cortado, queimado, sangrando por um ferimento que o homem ainda não enxergara, mas levando-se em conta a grande poça ali, deveria ser bastante problemático. O garoto não se moveu quando ele estendeu a mão e tocou na cabeça loira. Viu confusão nos olhos azuis.

– Qual o seu nome? – Notou que o Uchiha estava a seu lado, também agachado. Podia sentir o sorriso do outro acalmando aquela criatura peculiar de frente a ambos.

– No...me. – O outro repetiu. A voz era rouca. Ele gemeu e agarrou a mão de Kakashi que estava em sua cabeça de forma rápida. Continuaram se encarando e o homem notou lágrimas grossas no rosto juvenil que ofegou e fechou os olhos.

–Não precisa ter medo. Não vamos te machucar. – O homem falou e não soube se foi as palavras ou o tom, mas viu a criança relaxar do aperto em seu braço e sorrir levemente antes de pender e cair em seus braços.


	2. Pequena Fera

Então gente, aqui o primeiro capítulo e algumas explicações:

1 - A estória está no rank M, e não por poucos motivos. Contém violência, tortura, assassinato, sexo não consensual (com um menor de idade) e pedofilia. Os temas são fortes então, é, M por segurança.

2 - Pretendo mesmo postar regularmente, mas não tenho um beta, então se virem erros de ortografia me avisem.

Espero que gostem

Beijos

2 - Pequena Fera

Tsunade queria trucidar o Uchiha e o Hatake por jogarem (de novo) um problema daqueles em seu colo. Não bastasse a Akatsuki infernizando seu trabalho e lhe impedindo uma noite digna de sono, vinham aqueles dois com essa novidade, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

As ordens da general de divisão haviam sido claras: entrar, checar a informação, buscar provas e retornar. Nada de explosões ou coisas do gênero, nada de problemas que trouxessem Sarutobi para sua cola.

Mas não.

Eles haviam conseguido a proeza de explodirem um barco, incendiarem um galpão com carros, e ainda encontrarem apenas um lugar com uma pilha de corpos sem digitais, provas tão destruídas que não serviam para nada. Ah é. E um garoto que definia em tudo a palavra problema.

E o maldito do Hashirama ainda veio com a novidade que aquela criança deveria ser mantida para interrogatório e investigação até segunda ordem. O problema? Não se interroga alguém que não fala.

_Argh._ Ela estava com uma corda no pescoço, pressão para todos os lados, e aqueles dois não ajudavam em nada. Quando não explodiam coisas e destratavam superiores estrangeiros (longa história), traziam consigo uma pequena fera que havia acordado e quase destruído a ala dos hospital antes de ser sedada.

Contra as ordens superiores, teria jogado a criatura maldita na primeira casa para menores, mas ai vinha seu grande coração mole.

Ao fitar aqueles olhinhos azuis infantis e assustados não acreditaria que o pobre menino fosse tão violento. Na verdade teria duvidado veemente se não fossem as fitas e os olhares assustados da equipe médica. Vendo aquela expressão inocente através da nuvem de sedativos e aquele corpo claramente judiado, ela quase tirara as amarras e o levara para sua casa, como se ele fosse um animalzinho ferido.

Quase.

Ela preferia dar uma lição em seus homens. Ia passar o problema loiro para alguém. Ou diria "_alguéms"_ ?

...

– HATAKE! UCHIHA!

– Aí vem _merda_.

Como o grisalho estava certo!

O moreno Uchiha se limitou a suspirar. Ele pressentia o teor do problema que estava por vir.

Quando os dois tiraram a criança de dentro daquele galpão aparentemente em choque, o Uchiha pressentiu que seus dias de paz estavam acabados. Eles bem queriam se limitar a entregar o garoto a equipe médica e dar adeus. Mas os garoto tinha que encarar os dois com aqueles olhos azuis cheios de medo e se agarrado a camisa do policial de cabelos brancos feito uma trepadeira quando viu a equipe médica. Resultado? Lá foram os três para o hospital, o garoto mesmo ferido deu um trabalho descomunal até ser sedado para que cuidassem de seus ferimentos, e adquiriu um apego estranho aos dois homens. Tudo por que Kakashi tinha tido, pela primeira vez em dez anos de trabalho, compaixão.

Itachi, naquele instante, pensou como Kakashi _"Sim, acho que isso define vai dar merda."_

Não deu outra.

– Sentem aí. Agora!

Uma garrafa de saké na mesa. Céus. Era pior do que pensava.

Tsunade não era uma pessoa que se definia como calma. Era conhecida (pelas costas) como princesa- demônio. Era linda, de uma forma aterrorizante para uma mulher de 50 com cara de 20, com seios fartos, viciada em saké, azarada e maníaca por controle. Ninguém era maluco para questionar a autoridade da princesa-demônio.

Os dois ali na frente sabiam as consequências disso. Ninguém (talvez exceto Jiraya, da segunda divisão) havia testado tanto a paciência daquela loira quanto aqueles dois, que possuíam maneiras nada convencionais de resolver problemas.

Eles a conheciam bem, por isso quando viram aquele sorrisinho gelaram. Era preferível socos com a força descomunal daquela mulher do que essa sua face de quem vai fazer algo que lhe agrada extremamente. E se iria agradá-la, iria fode-los.

– 770 mil. – ela falou enchendo o copo de bebida com a voz calma. – Um barco, 12 carros, um galpão. Esse foi o prejuízo.

A pausa não era para dar-lhes a chance da falar. Não o fizeram. Uchiha continuou com sua cara de nada e Kakashi limpando a sujeira das unhas. Aquilo a deixava louca, mas manteve a falsa compostura. Ia pegá-los, ah se ia!

– Como vocês acham que vou pagar esse prejuízo? Que vou abrir as pernas por ai? Hein? Não bastassem Hashirama e Sarutobi cheirando minha nuca, prontos para acabarem comigo a qualquer deslize, vocês facilitam a minha vida e fazem essa merda toda?! – Ela bateu na mesa com força, derrubando várias coisas no chão. – Querem me ver fodida, é isso! Era entrar, checar e sair! Como conseguiram explodir um galpão? – Uchiha abriu a boca mas ela o parou. – Esqueçam! Prefiro não saber.

Voltou a sentar com um suspiro virando um copo da bebida.

– Depois disso tudo, ainda me trazem um problema maior para o quarto 505 do hospital. Algemado, com lindos olhos azuis... Lembram alguém?

Itachi suspirou. Depois do showzinho chegavam ao ponto.

– Não sabia que a general da terceira divisão não conseguiria lidar com uma criança. – Kakashi provocou ainda limpando suas unhas. Itachi viu os olhos da loira fitarem o jovem grisalho com um olhar que poderia queima-lo ali mesmo. Ele ignorou.

– A_ "criança"_ quebrou o braço de um médico, arrebentou uma porta, bateu em cinco enfermeiros antes de ser contido por oito seguranças do hospital, que nem teriam conseguido se você não estivesse lá para acalmar a fera, estou errada, Kakashi?

Ele não respondeu e Itachi segurou um riso. A cena havia sido assombrosa realmente. Ao chegarem na ala encontraram oito homens adultos tentando conter uma criança furiosa. Quando viu Kakashi o garoto correu e se escondeu atrás dele, como se precisasse de proteção, com o olhar mais dócil do mundo para os dois.

– O garoto havia tomado um tiro. Pensávamos que estivesse machucado demais para se mover, não fazíamos ideia que ele faria aquele estrago. – O moreno suspirou, falando mais para si mesmo.

– Ele se moveu sim, queria que ele movesse a língua dele também para Hashirama parar de me encher . – A mulher replicou virando mais uma dose.

Kakashi finalmente parou de limpar as unhas e levantou a cabeça, trocando um olhar curioso com o parceiro. Aquilo sim era um fato intrigante. O garoto, ao que foi constatado, não possuía nenhum problema nas cordas vocais. No entanto, desde o momento que foi encontrado, não falava, repetia ocasionalmente alguma palavra que falavam, como uma criancinha de dois anos aprendendo a se comunicar, mas em um processo mais rápido. Ainda assim, ele parecia se manter a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, quebrado apenas a chegada de Itachi, Kakashi ou Shizune, a psicóloga do hospital. Ainda assim, apenas fazia perguntas, igualmente como uma criança curiosa, e não alguém que aparentemente matara cinco membros armados da Akatsuki com as mãos algemadas, e driblava seguranças musculosos como se fosse uma brincadeira simples.

Aquilo estava deixando Tsunade louca! Precisa de informações sobre a morte dos professores universitários, e não perguntas sobre o que era café, como as pessoas ficavam dentro da televisão e etc.

– O que farão com ele? – Kakashi perguntou casualmente, como se não se importasse. Itachi teve vontade de rir do homem.

Tsunade sorriu. Era a sua deixa.

–O que VOCÊS farão.

Foram alguns segundos, mas eles captaram e a olharam estáticos: - Do que diabos...

–Sim garotos, o nossa pequena fera necessita de um lar até que decidam o que será feito dele. E segundo Shizune, a única forma de ele ter confiança para falar é através da interação humana. Além disso, enquanto isso acontecer não podemos nos arriscar a quem quer que tenha tentado mata-lo consiga por as mãos no garoto, Quem melhor do que meus melhores homens Kakashi? – ela falava docemente. – E parece que ele realmente se apegou a vocês dois, então foi...

– VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? – Kakashi se ergueu com rapidez. Itachi continuava sentado com a mão na testa. – Como vamos cuidar desse garoto?

– Guarda compartilhada, se virem. – ela fez um gesto com a mão de desdém. – E eu bem sei que você tem um irmão da idade dele Itachi, vai saber como lidar com ele. E sei que Kakashi tem um cachorro... Não deve ser diferente. Agora saiam. Encontro os dois no hospital em duas horas para falarem com Shizune. Boa sorte.

–Mas... – Kakashi começou – Pain e Konan são um casal, se quer que o garoto interaja com uma família, eles seriam os melhores! Como espera que dois homens cuidem de...

–SAIAM!

Itachi pegou Kakashi pela camisa e o arrastou antes que ele estrangulasse a mulher.

– Foi como você disse. – o moreno falou calmamente enquanto o amigo esperneava no corredor falando mais palavrões do que em toda a sua vida (o que não eram poucos), recebendo olhares de todos que passavam. – Deu merda.

...

Enojado. Essa era uma palavra que definia bem o que acontecia com Itachi desde o momento que entrara no quarto 505 e encontrara Kabuto rodeando o garoto como formiga no mel contando seu estado físico com o rosto mais feliz do mundo, utilizando palavras como "interessante", "curioso" e "intrigante." Kakashi estava para soca-lo, e Tsunade se controlava imensamente.

O menino, claro, estava devidamente amarrado e sedado, dormindo com um sorriso tão dócil que Tsunade novamente teve o ímpeto de leva-lo consigo.

Mas Tsunade não era dada a responder estes ímpetos.

– Há cicatrizes em número de três por projéteis em seu torço direito, mais antigas, e mais recentes em suas costas. Duas entradas, apenas uma saída. Uma das balas ficou alojada e já foi removida...

– De quanto tempo? – itachi o interrompeu.

– O quê? – O homem perguntou confuso por ser interrompido enquanto apontava paras as marcas no corpo judiado.

– As cicatrizes antigas.

– 4 ou 5 anos. Sua idade foi estimada entre 15 e 16 anos. Não é intrigante? Foi baleado entre 10 e 12 anos. Incomum não? – o homem continuou empolgado. – E tem mais! Há marcas por armas brancas, e digo, muitas! Uma delas vai de seu abdômen esquerdo até as costas, atravessando seu corpo. Provavelmente por um objeto perfuro-cortante longo que não duvido ter lesado alguns órgãos no caminho. Não entendo bem como ele sobreviveu, pelo processo de cicatrização não foi a mais de um ano. Hum, também – o homem checou um papel em suas mão ajeitando os óculos – total de 32 ossos mostram indícios de fraturas antes impostas, incluindo todas as falanges da mão direita, esta última, diante do processo de cicatrização óssea, há dois anos no máximo.

O homem pegou a mão do garoto para enfatizar o que falava, mas Itachi trocou um olhar intrigado com Kakashi ao perceber que ele tocava no garoto mais do que o necessário, o olhando como se ele fosse o objeto mais raro do mundo.

– Claro, que todos esses indícios podem contar datas equivocadas. O processo de cicatrização dele é extremamente rápido, se me permite falar, Ah, e olhem.- Puxou um pouco para baixo a calça do garoto deixando em mostra a parte ilíaca, logo abaixo do quadril esquerdo. Os três viram ali uma marca de queimadura profunda de três números 445.

–O que significa? – Tsunade perguntou impaciente com o sorriso do homem.

– Não faço ideia, ele foi marcado como um animal. Pelo o que relataram, vivia na cela como um animal, e as marcas em seus pulsos e tornozelos indicam que passou um longo tempo preso. Não fala, e não parece acostumado com qualquer contato social. – O homem os encarou ajeitando os óculos novamente com um sorrisinho. – Vocês tem em mãos um garoto-fera, por assim dizer, preenchido apenas com instintos primitivos e violentos. Se querem minha opinião, não conseguirão nada dele.

– Não queremos sua opinião. – Kakashi mandou já sem paciência alguma. – E se não parar de acaricia-lo como se fosse um bichinho você que vai ter uma experiência animal e voar por essa janela.

O homem o olhou surpreso para Tsunade que deu de ombros. O médico adquiriu um ar indignado e pediu um com licença saindo apressado.

– Se não fizesse eu faria. – A loira admitiu com ar de irritação para a porta. – Ele é um sádico.

– Espancamento, encarceramento, tortura... – Itachi enumerou e os outros dois olharam para a cama. – Eu odeio Kabuto, mas tenho que dizer que se quer inserir esse garoto na sociedade com o intuito que ele fale algo, pode ser muito complicado General Senju. Ninguém sabe o que se passa na mente de alguém assim.

Como se para pontuar sua frase, nesse momento o loiro abre os olhos muito azuis, olhando ao redor confuso. Logo ele começa a se mexer com força contra as amarras. O garoto tinha uma força considerável e antes que se machucasse Kakashi segurou sua mão. Os azuis foram até ele e o moreno e pareceram aliviados.

– Lobo Branco e Corvo. – murmurou.

Itachi revirou os olhos, o que não fazia com frequência, mas os apelidos que o garoto colocara neles eram realmente estúpidos. Como ele mal falava até quatro dias atrás, com certeza ouvira de alguém no hospital. Ele recebia informações muito rapidamente.

– Kakashi garoto. – o grisalho corrigiu irritado pela décima vez naquela semana. Não adiantava. Assim como uma criança teimosa ele participava do processo de quanto mais você luta contra algo, mas ele lhe assombra. Itachi nem mesmo replicava, sabia que não possuía mais jeito.

– Preso é ruim. – o garoto choramingou com olhos assustados, ainda um pouco enevoados.- Eu não gosto.

– E ninguém gosta que quebre o hospital tentando fugir. Ninguém vai te machucar. – o homem falou de forma paciente, que não era comum para Kakashi. Tsunade se encontrava realmente impressionada com a influência do garoto sobre seu oficial mais rebelde. Ao perceber que ela o olhava com um sorrisinho besta o homem largou a mão do garoto e adquiriu sua pose carrancuda.

O garoto olhou sem entender a atitude do homem. Seu rosto perdido era de dar dó.

–Se prometer se comportar, você fica solto. – Itachi pontuou paciente– Mas sem quebrar nada entende o que digo? Você fica parado aí, até alguém vir te buscar.

O menino assentiu após alguns segundos: - Certo.

– Itachi, eu não sei... – A mulher falou ansiosa, mas o moreno já desamarrava o outro garoto, que permaneceu quietamente em seu lugar, apenas se sentando e lançando um sorriso incerto a quem estava na sala. Logo se distraindo com a luz do sol que vinha da janela nas suas mãos, olhando maravilhado.

– É bonito. – falou com um sorriso cativante e largo. Tsunade sentiu seu coração mole se encher no momento e balançou a cabeça. Ele parecia um menininho.

Os outros homens também pareceram momentaneamente fascinados pela inocência, para então saírem do transe e pigarrearem, como se pegos em algo vergonhoso.

–Ok, vamos resolver as coisas com Shizune. – Kakashi falou quase fugindo da sala antes que fizesse como os outros e começasse a sorrir como um idiota.

– Vocês levam jeito. – a mulher tirou sarro quando se encontravam no corredor.

– Cale-se. – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, recebendo uma risada como resposta.

...

– Explique para quem entenda. – Kakashi pediu impaciente para Shizune enquanto ela explicava a condição de Naruto que estava do outro lado da sala de espelhos montando algum jogo estranho de madeira com interesse ferrenho.

A mulher suspirou e recomeçou enquanto Itachi e Tsunade ouviam também olhando o garoto.

– Vocês falaram com Kabuto?

–Sim. – Kakashi fechou a cara. – Ele quase teve um orgasmo contando que o garoto teve as falanges quebradas.

– Ele é um nojo. – a mulher falou em voz baixa e o grisalho riu. Ele e Shizune sempre se deram muito bom, o que muitos estranhavam, já que eram opostos. – O menino realmente andou chamando atenção no hospital, sentem medo e fascínio, ele, afinal, é bem incomum. Mas enfim, fica claro que o paciente cresceu em um ambiente completamente violento. E diante de sua inaptidão em falar ou aparente falta de conhecimento sobre determinados assuntos corriqueiros, supõe-se que nesse ambiente ele não esteve em contato direto com a sociedade. Um exemplo, é sua falta de conhecimento sobre a existência de outras crianças, que o assustou e despertou curiosidade, ou mesmo seu próprio reflexo no espelho.

– E a luz do sol. – Kakashi comentou lembrando da cena no quarto.

– Sim. O corpo dele parece ter sido preparado para embates de forma constante, o que se vê por seus reflexos e sua força, mas eu arriscaria dizer que seu contato com outras pessoas foi escasso, e por seu medo das pessoas ao chegar aqui, violento. É incrível como ele confia em vocês dois. – sorriu para os homens que olhavam o garoto através do vidro de observação enquanto este montava um quebra- cabeça complicado com concentração extra. – Ele parece se acalmar com sua presença Kakashi.

– Humpf. – o homem bufou e a mulher piscou o olho para Tsunade.

– Ele possuí, no momento, aparentemente, a mente de uma criança de dois anos de idade, ainda em desenvolvimento. – A mulher continuou. - Talvez por ter permanecido tanto tempo, ao que indica, fora do convívio social, ele não desenvolveu a fala nem o discernimento adequado. Ele não sabe o que é bem ou mal, só supõe. Mas eu vejo que há mais em relação a isso. Há esse lado dele, como um recém-nascido que vê o mundo pela primeira vez, e há um outro lado, que não consigo acessar. Ora ele parece totalmente inocente, no outro frio e desconfiado.

– Então ele sabe lutar, ao que foi visto na sua tentativa de fuga do hospital, ao menos quatro tipos de artes marciais diferentes, mas não sabe a diferença entre chá e café. – Kakashi falou em desgrudar os olhos do garoto, que terminara de montar e partia para outra coisa de forma curiosa.

– De certa forma, sim. – A mulher admitiu. - Mas é peculiar, a mente dele é uma esponja, aprende tudo de forma excecionalmente rápida, e isso não conseguimos entender ainda. Ele ouve e armazena palavras novas rapidamente, e também assimila seu significado. É perspicaz, criativo, e sua mente parece fazer conexões rápidas sobre tudo. A mente dele é algo incrível de se observar. Em minutos ele monta quebra-cabeças muito complicados, e consegue fazer associações incomuns, até. Eu diria, que temos em mãos, um gênio.

– Você diz que há um lado bloqueado na sua mente, está ligado a seu lado violento? Pode ser justamente o que contém as informações que queremos? – Tsunade falou fazendo a mulher morder o lábio.

– Isso é peculiar, eu ia dizer. Como eu disse, ele age por instintos, são quase reflexos. Esse garoto foi extremamente abusado fisicamente. Eu não sei o que pretendiam com ele, mas eles construíram uma arma, mas sua mente parece totalmente infantil, eu ousaria até dizer, pura, lúdica. Os abusos refletem em seu corpo, mas sua mente pareceu intacta, como se ela a tivesse fechado para o que acontecia em seu exterior.

– Você quer dizer que ele esqueceu, propositalmente? Como amnésia.

– Eu diria que ele bloqueou toda e qualquer informação que o leve a dor que passou, deixando apenas algumas pistas: reações a perigo de forma violenta, pavor de ser preso, e outras coisas que talvez surjam com o tempo.

–Então, quanto a qualquer informação sobre a Akatsuki... – Tsunade falou com um suspiro.

– Sinto muito general Senju, mas se quer mesmo acessar essas informações precisara de um tempo, e será doloroso, de qualquer forma. Precisamos ir com calma, ou ele poderá colapsar, e não conseguira nada dele.

A loira suspirou e continuaram olhando o garoto, que agora olhava pela janela de forma fixa, brincando novamente com a luz do sol com um grande sorriso no rosto. Por um momento Tsunade pensou se realmente queria que aquela criança revivesse todos os horrores que cuidadosamente encarcerara na mente. Ela realmente sentiu que aquele sorriso genuíno se perderia.

Mas Tsunade Senju não se apega a momentos. Ela tinha um trabalho a fazer.

– Vocês terão dois meses. – olhou para os homens.

Eles nada responderam. Sabiam que não adiantava discutir.

Mas Itachi foi pego novamente por aquela intuição de sempre.

Sair fuçando na mente bloqueada de um garoto que era uma arma letal.

Aquela história tinha tudo para acabar mal.


	3. Nome

– Não dá Kakashi, Sasuke está chegando e sabe como ele é difícil, se eu levar esse garoto para casa essa semana vai ser um desastre. – Itachi replicou enquanto eles olhavam o garoto que devorava uma tigela de ramen como se nunca houvesse provado nada disso na vida. O que bem podia ser verdade.

– Não vou colocar um garoto que quase destruiu uma ala de hospital em meu apartamento de quarto e sala Uchiha. Nem sonhe com isso. E logo agora que estou me acertando em chamar a Kurenai para sair, não vou ficar com alguém que a cada 5 segundos pergunta "o que é isso". – o outro rebateu.

Se encaram fulminando um ao outro. Um impasse.

–Alguém tem que ficar com ele. – O moreno concluiu.

O outro deu de ombros: - Tiremos no jokenpô. Quem perder cuida do moleque por duas semanas.

Algo na mente do Uchiha se recriminou por estarem jogando a sorte do menino no jogo. Mas lembrou de Sasuke e suspirou tremendo involuntariamente ao pensar no resultado de levar Naruto para lá enquanto seu irmão estressadinho estivesse por perto. Maldita hora em que seus pais o mandaram para passar as férias com ele. Itachi estava com dificuldades de cuidar até de si mesmo no momento. Mas não se dizia não ao olhar doce da Dona Mikoto, e droga, ele gostava do fedelho.

Adiaria aquele encontro o quanto pudesse. Tinha intuição que ter o loiro e o seu irmão embaixo do mesmo teto não seria uma das melhores ideias para inserir seu "protegido" no convívio social.

–Ok. – suspirou.

– Jokenpô! – falaram em uníssono.

– Perdeu Kakashi. – O Uchiha fez um sorriso sarcástico de canto para o outro que o olhou furioso.

O grisalho olhou para o menino que terminara mais um prato e olhava com curiosidade para uma garotinha que parara ao seu lado no banco com um sorriso aberto. Pareciam se medir e ele cutucou o outro.

– Seus olhos são bonitos. – A menina falou corada. – Como se chama?

Naruto olhou envergonhado: - Não sei.

– Como não sabe? – ele arregalou os olhos e fez biquinho. – Não quer me falar né.

–Não é isso. – ele olhou perdido e a menina fez cara de choro. – Não deixe seus olhos vazarem, por favor.

A garotinha o olhou espantada e riu: - Você é estranho.

Ele fez uma cara triste: - Estranho...

– Moegi! – uma mulher chamou e a menina saiu correndo. O garoto permaneceu olhando para as próprias mãos e Kakashi suspirou e os homens trocaram um olhar.

Foram até o garoto sentando um de cada lado.

–O que é estranho? – o menino perguntou olhando o grisalho. – É ruim?

O homem olhou o outro pedindo ajuda muda.

– Quer dizer que você é diferente. Mas não é ruim. – Itachi falou chamando sua atenção- Tudo mundo é diferente.

– Mas por que eu não tenho nome? – o menino perguntou olhando para a menina que ria com a família na mesa.

– Você quer um nome? – Kakashi perguntou sério. - Que seja. – Olhou ao redor e seus olhos caíram na cobertura do ramen. – Naruto. Você vai se chamar Naruto.

–Hei, Kakashi, não saia nomeando as pessoas desse jeito. – Itachi riu.

– O. – o menino repetiu o nome e seus olhos brilharam. – Gosto. Meu nome é Naruto! Ei – gritou para a menina que o olhou com a família. – Meu nome é Naruto!

–Senta aí! – Kakashi o empurrou de volta para o banco antes que ele o matasse que vergonha. – Você é muito barulhento sabia?

– Naruto não entende. – o menino franziu a testa. – Barulho é voz, brigaram quando Naruto ficou calado, e agora quando Naruto fala?

–Falar, não gritar. E não fale de si mesmo na terceira pessoa. – O outro falou impaciente. – Diga "eu não entendo".

–Você também não? – o menino perguntou confuso. Dessa vez Itachi não aguentou e gargalhou. Kakashi teve vontade de esganar o amigo. Aquelas seriam duas longas semanas.

...

– Naruto, é no sétimo andar! Você vai entrar aí! – Kakashi tentou empurrar o garoto para dentro do elevador mas era como tentar mover uma parede. Ele realmente tinha força e parecia grudado no chão sem querer entrar.

O menino recuou com o rosto assustado derrubando o policial de bunda no chão. As pessoas os olhavam do saguão curiosas.

"Eu mato A Tsunade!"

Suspirou tentando guardar toda a paciência que lhe restava.

– Por que você não quer entrar Naruto?

– Lobo Branco...

–Kakashi! – o homem grunhiu.

– ... É escuro. Não gosto do escuro. E é pequeno. – ele virou para o homem e seus olhos estavam vazios, a voz baixa. – Lugares assim são ruins.

Kakashi se levantou entendendo finalmente a questão. Provavelmente o garoto lembrava de seu cativeiro, como Shizune havia dito, o que ele bloqueara surgiria aos poucos através dessas pequenas coisas.

–Tudo bem Naruto, vamos pelas escadas. – Tocou no ombro do garoto que ficou tenso e depois relaxou aliviado.

Sabem o que é subir sete lances de escada de um prédio velho com um garoto hiperativo que ora corre, ora retorna os degraus? É um inferno. E ainda levando as compras para um Senhora que puxava conversa com Naruto enquanto ele perguntava curioso se o fato de Kakashi ter cabelos brancos queria dizer que ele também já era velho. Na verdade o jeito infantil de Naruto encantara um grupo de Senhoras que o bajulavam enquanto o homem carregava caixas e caixas de compras. Quando finalmente chegou a seu andar, suado, quebrado, e vendo Naruto correndo como se não fosse nada, irritação era apelido para o que sentia.

Claro que a criatura entrou como um furacão em seu pequeno apartamento. Kakashi mal teve tempo de virar para fechar a porta quando ouviu o rosnado e o barulho de algo espatifando no chão.

–Merda!

Ouviu os latidos e mais barulho de coisa quebrando, sem saber como o garoto chegara tão rápido a cozinha. Ele estava em cima da bancada de granito, agachado em pose ameaçadora rosnando para seu cachorro Pakkun que respondia com latidos. Era surreal.

–Desça já! – gritou irritado. Naruto lhe lançou um olhar feroz e o homem se segurou para não recuar. – Tudo bem Naruto. É só meu cachorro Pakkun, ele não vai te machucar. – falou mais calmo espalmando as mãos como fizera no galpão ao encontra-lo.

Naruto reagiu de imediato, Sua expressão de ferocidade se desfez, seu olhos azuis voltaram a adquirir uma expressão de alivio e ele aos poucos relaxou, pulando com facilidade para o chão. O animal voltou a latir e ele respondeu com o rosnado que fez o cachorro ganir e correr para o quarto.

"Isso está acontecendo?" O homem perguntou se sentando pesado na primeira cadeira que viu pela frente.

– Parece irritado. – Naruto falou timidamente com a voz tão inocente que a raiva se dissipou imediatamente.

Kakashi o encarou e encontrou os olhos muito azuis e infantis e riu.

– Esquece. Vai tomar um banho, esse fedor vai empestear minha casa. – Replicou tentando esconder o sorriso.

Naruto parecia nunca ter visto uma banheira. Depois de meia hora tentando tira-lo de lá desistiu e foi arranjar algo para comer.

A companhia tocou no meio do preparo de um sanduiche. Shizune entrou na sua casa carregando um monte de sacolas e Kakashi se perguntou se estraria na moda invadirem sua residência.

– Cadê ele? – a mulher foi perguntando ansiosa colocando as caixas na pequena mesa da cozinha do policial.

– Boa tarde Shizune, eu vou bem, obrigado, - falou irônico.

–Sem drama Hatake! – a pequena mulher riu retirando frutas das sacolas de compras e caminhando pela cozinha guardando verduras, frutas e outros alimentos tão raros naquela casa sob o olhar confuso do homem.

– Eu sabia, você só tem conserva nessa casa, por isso anda tão lento, essas porcarias fazem mal sabia? – ela falou enquanto jogava as latas do armário no lixeiro.

–Hei, Shizune! O que você pensa que está fazendo? ´perguntou irritado tentando pegar sua fonte de alimentação do cesto e recebendo um pisão na mão que desviou por pouco.

– Me admira você Kakashi não saber do que uma criança em fase de crescimento precisa. Seres humanos não vivem de enlatados e ramen. – A mulher retrucou. – Senta aí, vou fazer uma sopa. Cadê ele?

–Naruto está no banho há mais de uma hora. Vai sair todo enrugado e vou rir bastante – o homem falou emburrado sentando na mesa, mas no fundo sentindo uma sensação leve de ter alguém cuidando de si, tão rara, mesmo que o direcionamento no momento fosse seu hóspede estranho. Apenas Itachi que era seu amigo de longa data e Shizune tentavam se meter na sua vida para modificar seus hábitos que consideravam nocivos, e apesar de ele fazer questão de demonstrar irritação com essas preocupações, no fundo bem que gostava.

– Naruto? – a mulher lhe olhou curiosa.

–Ah, eu dei esse nome pra ele. – falou sem graça coçando a cabeça.

– Você deu nome de cobertura de ramen para o garoto? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha delicada e bufou se virando novamente para lavar as verduras. – Você não tem jeito Kakashi.

Os dois guardaram sorrisos contidos até que ouviu-se um barulho de algo se quebrando na sala. Kakashi suspirou: -Tenho até medo de ir olhar o que foi dessa vez.

Mesmo assim se levantou e para sua surpresa encontrou um Naruto nu e molhado no meio da sala.

– Naruto! O que você está pelado no meio da minha sala molhando meu tapete? – perguntou devagar e pausadamente tentando conter a ânsia de voar no pescoço do garoto. O outro se virou para ele assustado com o tom e ele viu que a mão estava sangrando enquanto ele tentava juntar os pedaços de um vaso.

– Eu senti o cheiro da Suizune. – balbuciou. – Desculpe, é que...

O homem suspirou e coçou a cabeça.

–O que está... – a psicóloga estancou ao ver a cena e Kakashi a viu corar – Ele está nu.

–Eu percebi – o homem revirou os olhos para a amiga. – Pode me trazer o kit de primeiros socorros no banheiro Shizune? E uma toalha.

A mulher assentiu saindo rapidamente ainda envergonhada enquanto Kakashi ia até o garoto que ainda o encarava receoso. Quando foi pegar a mão machucado o outro a puxou para perto de si com rapidez que as vezes Kakashi se espantava.

–Não vou te machucar Naruto, só quero cuidar do corte. Vamos sair do meio dessa bagunça antes que se corte de novo. – pegou no braço do garoto sentindo sua tensão o levando até o sofá.

–Aqui. – a pequena mulher jogou a toalha na sua cabeça a distância antes de se aproximar para entregar a maleta branca.

–Parece que nunca viu homem pelado Shizu. – provocou vendo-a ainda mais vermelha.

–Cale a boca, bastardo, - ela resmungou voltando para a cozinha.

Kakashi riu e sentou Naruto no sofá ao seu lado, já coberto, pegando a mão que dessa vez ele entregou ainda com o olhar desconfiado. Limpou o ferimento escutando alguns gemidos de protesto. Não era profundo para precisar de pontos, então apenas fez um curativo depois de aplicar o antisséptico, cobrindo-o. Estava bem acostumado a cuidar de seus próprios ferimentos, fazia quase com profissionalismo. Durante o processo o garoto não movia um músculo. Kakashi viu algumas de suas cicatrizes e se perguntou como um ser humano poderia ter chegado até aquele tipo de tratamento, ainda mais, uma criança. Encarou os olhos muito azuis.

–Quem é você? – perguntou de forma pensativa.

– Naruto. – o menino respondeu confuso, fazendo o homem acordar de seu devaneio e rir ainda com certa tristeza. O interesse do garoto foi desviado para um objeto em cima do sofá que ele pegou com a mão boa.

– O que é isso?

– Um livro. – o homem respondeu largando sua mão e guardando as coisas na maleta pegando a gaze ensanguentada e os demais descartáveis para levar ao lixo.

– Livro. – Naruto repetiu baixo. – Eu lembro disso.

– Lembra? –Kakashi se voltou curioso. – Shizune!

A mulher veio da cozinha ainda emburrada:- O que é Hatake?

– Veja.

Naruto estava com o livro aberto no colo, virando as páginas.

– Naruto, você sabe ler? – o homem perguntou intrigado.

–Ler? – o menino retornou sem tirar os olhos do objeto.

– Você entende o que estes símbolos significam? – Shizune sentou no sofá a seu lado.

–Acho que sim. – olhou para os dois adultos incerto. – É errado?

– Não meu bem. – A mulher sorriu maravilhada. – Mas quem ensinou a você? Lembra?

O garoto franziu a testa e olhou para o teto pensativo: - Não lembro não. Posso pegar? – perguntou apontando para o livro.

–Se for ficar quieto e não quebrar mais minha casa.

–Kakashi!

– O quê? – o homem a olhou inocente.

– Esquece. Vá se trocar primeiro Naruto, o jantar está quase pronto, depois você lê. Eu posso trazer outros para você se quiser, não acho que vá gostar de dicionários dos direitos civis.

Os dois viram ela se afastar ainda irritada. Para uma psicóloga Shizune era muito_estressadinha_.

– Ouviu a mulher, vou te emprestar uma roupa minha, amanhã compro outras para você, por isso não se acostume.

...

Depois do jantar Shizune fez mais alguns exercícios de memória com Naruto, surpresa em como o garoto aprendia tudo rapidamente. Kakashi se metia vez ou outra para irritação da psicóloga. Então ela lhe entregou papel e pincéis e ele começou a rabiscar.

–E então? – o homem perguntou recostado na pia enquanto o olhavam desenhar de longe.

– Ele assimila tudo muito rápido, mas não vejo nada sobre memórias antigas aflorando ainda.

– Ele tem pavor de lugares pequenos e escuros ao que parece, se recusou a entrar no elevador, ficou apavorado. Acha que tem ligação com seu passado?

– Provável. Vocês o encontraram em uma cela escura não foi? Não se sabe quanto tempo ele ficou naquele lugar.

– Terminei! – Naruto falou muito alto mostrando a folha de frente para sua cara. Kakashi olhou espantado. O garoto havia desenhando dois homens de frente a uma porta em um lugar escuro, um deles com a mão estendida.

– É você e Itachi. – Shizune falou devagar igualmente impressionada. O desenho era tão perfeito que parecia uma fotografia.

– Como ele fez isso? – Kakashi murmurou descrente.

Ouviram um alto bocejo. O garoto recostou a cabeça no tampo da mesa.

– Vou arrumar o sofá, aguenta aí. Dormiu? Infeliz que dorme rápido!

– Você vai colocá-lo no sofá? – a mulher perguntou de forma ríspida.

– E ia colocá-lo onde mais? Nem vem Shizune, não divido cama com marmanjo.

– Hatake, o garoto passou não sabemos quanto tempo dormindo provavelmente no chão, o mínimo que você pode fazer é ceder a cama para ele - Ela o olhava de forma recriminadora e o homem cruzou os braços e bufou.

– Uma noite.

Ela riu com superioridade.

– Maldita seja Shizune!


	4. Ingênuo

**4. Ingênuo**

_– __Dê um livro e ele fica parado. Se eu soubesse que seria assim teria feito mais cedo_. – Kakashi suspirou aliviado vendo Naruto sentado na poltrona da sala com uma pilha de livros do lado. O garoto parecia uma traça. Já havia devorado todos os livros que Shizune trouxera o obrigando a passar na livraria. Era isso ou aguentar o loiro hiperativo e desastrado zanzando no apartamento e destruindo coisas. Quando não estava desenhando, lendo ou dormindo, Naruto era um verdadeiro pesadelo, ao menos era isso que Kakashi falava a si mesmo. Já estavam juntos há uma semana, e o garoto perguntava tanta coisa que o homem as vezes fingia que estava dormindo. Sem falar o trauma de tê-lo que levar para a delegacia quando Shizune não podia ficar de olho nele, e até mesmo Itachi teve que vir tomar conta do fedelho uma tarde. Deixar sozinho em seu apartamento uma criatura que não dava dois passos sem quebrar alguma coisa ou aprontar alguma? Não mesmo.

Kakashi não sabia como o Uchiha conseguia deixar o garoto quieto, mas ao chegar na tarde em que o deixou com o moreno, encontrou o loiro concentrado jogando xadrez. Não havia nenhum copo ou objeto quebrado ou reclamação de nenhum vizinho. Impressionante.

A leitura também estava aumentando seu vocabulário, ele já não parecia uma criancinha treinando as palavras, embora aquele olhar inocente e a total ignorância sobre coisas simples do dia-a-dia ainda estivessem presentes. E como estavam! Mas Shizune estava certa, o pequeno aprendia rapidamente.

Kakashi pensava nisso tudo enquanto o olhava disfarçadamente através de seus óculos de leitura enquanto estudava alguns casos e o garoto devorava algum outro livro, parando de vez em quando para lhe perguntar alguma coisa sobre a leitura: "_Como é o mar?", "O que são gatos?"_ e por aí vai.

Kakashi nunca admitiria. Nem que fosse torturado e todas as unhas de seus pés e mãos fossem arrancadas com um alicate, admitiria que estava apreciando a companhia. Naruto era singelo e inocente, e as vezes o homem se pegava sorrindo de modo involuntário para algo que ele fazia. Outras vezes queria afoga-lo dentro da privada.

_"__Será que é assim ter filhos?"_

Se recriminou pelo pensamento suspirando e soltando o livro de forma ruidosa. Estava parecendo um velho. Sabia o que precisava. Pegou o telefone e discou o número.

–Kurenai?

...

Maldita seja Shizune, era o que o Hatake pensava. Parece que a mulher decidia o dia que ia se atrasar. Kurenai o estava esperando no apartamento, e era justo o momento da mulher demorar para mais uma sessão com o loiro? Precisava espera-la para deixar Naruto em suas mãos. O menor continuava lendo alheio a tudo. Foi quando a morena ligou dizendo que não poderia vir que o homem sentiu ânsia de se jogar pela janela. Dois meses para conseguir um encontro com a vizinha, e agora isso. Kurenai era uma linda morena cujo apelido poderia ser tentação ao lado. Ela trabalhava na sua divisão, no laboratório de pesquisa forense e desviara de toda investida que ele dera até agora usando o termo de "relações entre colegas de trabalho". Até agora.

Suspirou caindo no sofá pesadamente.

– Naruto?

–Sim? – o garoto levantou o rosto com pouca vontade após ele chama-lo cinco vezes e jogar uma almofada nele.

– Escute, tenho que sair. Vou estar na terceira porta a direita ouviu? Você aprendeu a usar o telefone? Ligue pra mim ou apareça lá, se for algo importante. Não para fazer perguntas. Caso aconteça algo ruim. Entendeu?

O garoto o encarava com os olhos azuis sérios e assentiu, logo voltando ao livro.

Kakashi pegou as chaves e saiu.

Eram só duas horas, no máximo. Nada de ruim aconteceria.

Era o que achava.

...

_Estava frio, seu corpo chegava a adormecer. Ele olhou através da névoa distorcida da água, não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali. Deveria ser muito tempo, não sentia mais os pés e o gelo parecia lhe queimar onde ainda possuía sensibilidade._

_Precisava suportar mais um pouco, ou seria pior. Suportar e suportar. Até que seus pulmões começaram a queimar e tentou emergir, mas sentiu uma mão na sua cabeça o empurrando para baixo. Era a deixa para aguentar mais e tentou se acalmar. Mas não conseguia, se debateu e tentou subir a força em vão. Ele ia morrer. Tinha certeza, até que a mão agarrou seu cabelo e o puxou de dentro da água. Respirou o ar da noite sentindo uma dor profunda ao fazer isso._

_O arrastaram para fora da água e caiu em um piso tremendo de frio. Sua visão estava turva. Viu pessoas de branco ao seu redor. Não falavam, nunca falavam com ele. Alguém anotava alguma coisa em uma prancheta e teve novamente o cabelo puxado e seu rosto levantado. Os olhos que o fitavam eram muito escuros, o cabelo era escuro e bagunçado e ele lhe sorria sereno, mesmo que o estivesse machucando. A mão segurou seu queixo com força, o obrigando a olhá-lo. Fizera algo errado. Teve certeza no instante em que viu aqueles olhos. Sentiu que era levantado e não lutou. Estava cansado, tremendo de frio. Apenas se deixou levar até cair no lugar escuro de novo. Não o prenderam, não seria preciso. Ouviu os passos e continuou caído, apenas tendo um vislumbre dos pés na sua frente. Não teve forças nem para gritar._

...

Naruto gritou caindo do sofá. Sentiu o tapete em seu rosto mas continuou imóvel, respirando ofegante, esperando a dor física, que não veio. Estava no apartamento do Lobo Branco. Estava seguro, ninguém lhe faria mal. Continuou tremendo esperando se acalmar. Sentiu algo frio em seu rosto. Era aquele ser estranho, Pakkun, lhe lambendo o rosto.

Era estranho, mas reconfortante. Havia parado de se estranhar com o bicho, afinal, animais podiam se entender. Sentou recostado no sofá e o cãozinho se aninhou em seu colo. Seu coração continuava acelerado e estava vazando pelos olhos. Eles diziam que chamava chorar.

Naruto não entendia o que eram aquelas imagens de repente na sua cabeça. Mas aquilo doía muito, mesmo que não estivesse machucado.

Ele não sentia medo quando estava com o Lobo Branco, o Corvo ou Shizune. Eles não o machucavam ou o obrigavam a fazer coisas que não queria. Nem o prendiam, ou o jogavam em lugares escuros. Ele tinha livros, podia desenhar e conversar com Shizune. Podia jogar Xadrez com o Corvo e comer ramen.

Não precisava ter medo ali.

Repetiu para si mesmo diversas vezes, mas os olhos ainda vazavam. Levantou depressa e saiu do apartamento para procurar o Lobo Branco.

Contou as portas, terceira porta. Ela estava recostado e estava tão apavorado que abriu sem bater entrando com alvoroço. Bateu em algo com força quando deu poucos passos e caiu com barulho por cima de algo macio. Abriu os olhos que havia fechado na confusão e encontrou grandes olhos verdes o encarando bem abertos, e um rosto a centímetros do seu apenas. Era delicado e Naruto sentiu algo estranho no peito a medida que a pele pálida da criatura abaixo de si começava a ficar vermelha. Tocou na testa dela para ver se ela estava doente. Foi empurrado com força e caiu de bunda no chão.

– Por que fez isso? – falou ainda desnorteado enquanto a menina se sentava no chão onde caíra lhe lançando um olhar que ele conhecia: feroz e raivoso.

– Ora seu... tarado! – os gritos dela eram altos. Naruto fechou os olhos sem entender o que era tarado. Não havia lido em nenhum livro.

– Não, eu sou Naruto. Por que seu cabelo é rosa?

Aquilo pareceu desarmar a menina por um instante. Ela parou no ar a mão que ia descer naquele garoto estranho. Ele a encarava com olhos grandes, inocentes e curiosos de um tom muito azul, ainda sentado no chão da entrada do apartamento. Mas foi só um instante. Ficou de pé e se preparou para socar o invasor mas ele segurou seu pulso com facilidade.

–Me solta seu tarado, maníaco, seu...

–Eu sou Naruto, já falei. – Ele pareceu impaciente enquanto levantava ainda segurando seu pulso. Puxou sua mão e olhou seus dedos – suas unhas tem uma cor diferente.

Novamente ela abriu a boca sem reação.

– E por que seu rosto está vermelho? – ele continuou a analisando. A menina ficou ainda mais rosada e tentou se soltar. Dessa vez ele permitiu e ficaram se encarando. Ela sabia que deveria expulsá-lo agora de seu apartamento aquele estranho que entrara na sua casa nesse rompante a interceptando na saída no instante que ele abria a porta.

Mas algo naqueles olhos muito azuis lembrando uma criancinha curiosa a desarmara por completo.

–Sakura, vamos, o que você est...

Uma menina loira vinha para a porta. Naruto passou o olhar de uma para outra. A que vinha era loira e tinha grandes olhos azuis. Naruto lembrou dos romances que lera, sobre "lindas garotas". Bom, eram lindas, e eram garotas.

Elas continuavam o olhando de um jeito estranho. Naruto teve vontade de recuar.

– Quem é seu amigo. É bonitinho. – A loira falou com um sorriso que Naruto não entendia. Mas sentiu um calor súbito. Engraçado, a noite estava até fria. O que seria isso?

– não é meu amigo! Esse maluco invadiu a casa e entrou com tudo caindo em cima de mim! – A rosada finalmente voltou a falar. Naruto achava a voz dela muito alta, e agressiva. Mas tinha outra palavra para aquela criatura diferente na sua frente.

– Você é adorável. – falou com um sorriso leve.

A menina parou de falar com os olhos arregalados. A loira também parecia surpresa, e logo depois começou a rir. Naruto não entendia por que o que falara seria engraçado. Ficou confuso.

– Ele é divertido. Vamos levar com a gente. – A loira sorriu e pegou em seu braço rodeando no dela. Naruto sentiu de novo aquele calor, dessa vez no rosto. – Olha, ele _ta_ vermelhinho!

–Você é louca Ino?! – A rosada arfou finalmente voltando a si. – A gente nem conhece esse cara!

– E daí? – a outra deu de ombros. – Qual seu nome bonitinho?

– . – falou nervoso

–Agora conhecemos. – A loira saiu o arrastando pelo corredor. – Fecha a porta Sakura!

Naruto não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Era a primeira vez que falava com alguém da sua idade.

Só a seguiu.

...

A menina loira conversava muito! Naruto não entendia metade do que ela dizia, só sorria de vez em quando, as vezes comentava algo. Ele deveria ser muito engraçado, por que ela ria muito toda vez que ele comentava algo. A outra garota seguia não muito perto o olhando com raiva. Naruto não sabia o que tinha feito. Talvez devesse pedir desculpas.

Desceram alguns lances de escada a bateram em uma porta que se abriu. Havia muita fumaça, e o som era alto. Naruto ficou tonto e tossiu. Arregalou os olhos, havia muita gente.

– Oiê! – a loira gritou o arrastando para um grupo enquanto a outra garota vinha falando um nome de palavras que já ouvira Lobo Branco dizer quando parecia irritado, mas que nunca lhe explicava o significado. – Esse é meu amigo gostosinho, Naruto. Naruto, esse é o pessoal.

E vai mais conversa, Naruto se limitava a ouvir e fingir que estava entendendo o assunto. De vez em quando falava alguma coisa ou perguntava algo, e lá vinham mais risadas. Não gostava disso e se calou de vez. Ele viu a garota do cabelo cor de rosa o olhando, ela também parecia irritada quando riam dele, mas não dizia nada. Naruto se cansou daquilo. Estava confuso, a fumaça lhe fazia coçar os olhos e havia bebido algo de gosto ruim que o deixara tonto. Não era uma sensação boa, e não entendia por que as pessoas riam tanto se não pareciam nem mesmo felizes. A maioria ali, na verdade, parecia estar fugindo de alguma coisa no meio da falsa felicidade.

Procurou um lugar para sentar e fugir daquela confusão. Encontrou um sofá na varanda e ficou olhando a rua na noite cheia de luzes, mas nem por isso se sentiu menos no escuro. Sua cabeça latejava, e não sabia o que estava fazendo ali.

Na verdade, ele não sabia de muita coisa. Aquele escuro de não saber de nada era igual ao escuro da cela que o corvo e o Lobo Branco o tiraram. Sentiu medo pela segunda vez naquela noite.

–Ei gente bóinha. – uma voz lhe tirou dos pensamentos nada legais quando sentiu que alguém se sentava a seu lado. Era um garoto moreno, mais baixo que Naruto, com cabelo negro arrepiado e umas manchas estranhas no rosto. Ele fumava alguma coisa e jogava fumaça que fez Naruto tossir. – Você parece meio deprimido. Sou kiba. Quer um pouco?

Naruto olhou incerto para o que o outro lhe oferecia, mas aceitou. Colocou na boca como o outro havia feito e puxou o ar. Foi horrível, se engasgou e sentiu enjoo. E por não sabia quantas vezes naquela noite alguém riu dele. Naruto devia ter feito uma expressão furiosa por que o outro parou de rir.

–Calma, é normal. Nunca entrou em uma boa né?

–Uma boa? – Naruto voltou ao seu olhar confuso.

– Kiba! – uma voz feminina chamou o outro garoto e entrou na varanda. – Viu o Sasuke?

Naruto virou a cabeça para olhar a garota. Era ruiva e a achou bonita. Mesmo que o sorriso dela fosse como o dos outros.

–Não vi não. – O outro menino falou soltando mais fumaça. A cabeça de Naruto estava rodando já.

– Aquele filho da mãe! – A ruiva gritou e sentou no sofá entre os dois. – Deve estar me traindo de novo, mas ele vai ver só. Me dá isso!

Ela tomou o cigarro do menino moreno e tragou. Sem tossir nem nada. Naruto pensou que era admirável, ainda mais que ela soltava fumaça em anéis, como nas histórias de gângsteres que ele havia lido. Ele ficou olhando para ela admirado. Algo no cabelo vermelho dela lhe lembrava muito alguém. Ele gostava daquela cor. Gostava muito.

–O que é? – a menina perguntou de forma ríspida.

– Você é bonita. – Naruto falou sincero. Ela parou de soprar fumaça e sorriu. Entregou o cigarro ao outro garoto e Naruto sentiu ela se aproximar.

–Você também é lindinho. – Ela se levantou e Naruto viu sem entender nada que a garota sentava em cima dele. Sentiu de novo aquele calor estranho.

–Vela saindo. – o moreno pulou do sofá.

–Vela? – Naruto perguntou confuso.

–Shii. – A garota colocou o dedo em seus lábios de forma lenta e o coração de Naruto entrou a mil, dessa vez, não por medo. Engoliu em seco e sentiu os lábios frios dela em seu ouvido. – Quietinho loirinho.

A boca dela roçou em sua orelha e ela... o mordeu?

Naruto arfou e a garota riu: - Você é sensível né. Sasuke, foda-se.

A boca dela continuou descendo para seu pescoço. Naruto estava paralisado. Foi então que o peso saiu de cima dele, e sentiu algo vindo para cima de seu rosto e uma dor excruciante em seu queixo o jogou para o chão o derrubando do sofá.

– KARIN! O QUE DIABOS PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

–Sasuke! Não é o que você...

–UMA OVA! VI BEM VOCÊ SE ESFREGANDO NESSE CARA!

Alguém o puxou pela gola da camisa, devia ser o tal de Sasuke, mas Naruto já havia saído do torpor. Se desvencilhou da mão e empurrou o agressor. Mas a força foi muita. Viu que o outro batia na porta de forma violenta e caiu na sala.

– Sasuke! – a garota gritou chorosa correndo até o outro rapaz. Naruto a seguiu, tinha a sensação que havia feito alguma coisa ruim, mas agira por reflexo. O outro ainda estava caído no chão e os outros haviam parado de dançar para olhar a cena.

–Foi sem querer. Eu exagerei. – falou timidamente estendendo a mão para o outro que o olhava ainda desnorteado. Ele tinha o cabelo escuro e a pele pálida, mais alto e mais forte, e também lhe lembrava muito alguém. Viu o outro segurar sua mão, mas não para se levantar, e sim o puxando para baixo e o derrubando ficando sobre ele. Começaram socos e pontapés e Naruto apenas se defendia evitando os golpes. Começou a gritaria. Com facilidade inverteu as posições e segurou os pulsos do outro o imobilizando. Ele gritava com raiva. Outra pessoa veio para cima do loiro, mas este desviou do soco a tempo, soltando o moreno e rolando para longe.

–Não se meta Sai! Isso é entre nós dois! – o tal Sasuke gritou se levantando gemendo onde o ombro batera na porta.

Uma pancada na porta fez todo mundo silenciar. Forte. A porta se abriu e o grito seguinte causou pânico.

–Polícia!

...

Madara correu os olhos por entre as amostras nos frascos, enumeradas. Pareciam tão perfeitas, e ainda assim faltava alguma coisa. Uma pequena coisa, que mudava tudo. O limiar entre a vida e a morte das cobaias.

Suspirou e sentou na poltrona fechando a geladeira. Cruzou os dedos das mãos, uma na outra. Era assim que fazia para pensar. 14 anos de trabalho, e nada ainda. Quando pensava que a resposta estava em seu alcance, ela sumia como um pássaro escapando de suas mãos.

Ele sabia que o tempo estava acabando, talvez seus atos recentes fossem precipitados por essa falta de tempo, mas não podia falhar de nenhuma maneira. Se ao menos o maldito do Minato não houvesse queimado os papéis...

Maldito! Hoje seria tudo diferente se aquele professorzinho de merda não tivesse, o que ele chamava? Sim, _escrúpulos._

Mas Minato já pagara seu preço, e alto. E ainda assim Madara não alcançou o que queria. Mas iria.

Uma batida na porta o tirou de seus devaneios.

–Entre. – ordenou sem qualquer emoção na voz.

– Com licença, Dr. Madara.

– Fale Deidara, seja breve.

– O contato nas divisões acabou de informar algo que pode ser muito interessante. Recorda-se da invasão do laboratório do norte?

–Não me diga que cometeram erros estúpidos mais uma vez e deixaram provas? – o homem falou em tom ameaçador, mas o outro permaneceu com um mesmo sorriso nos lábios. Sempre o sorriso sádico. Madara tinha ânsia de mata-lo, se não precisasse dele.

– Não, mas parece que resgataram alguém entre os corpos nas celas. Selvagem para o mundo.

Dessa vez Madara não disfarçou a surpresa.

– Uma das cobaias? Pensei que todas houvessem morrido após a droga. – Ele encarou o outro. – Descubra quem foi.

–Ao que disseram, um garoto. Loiro e de olhos azuis.

Madara sentou com força na poltrona. Um sorriso ganhou seus lábios. Isso era irônico. Vejam em quem a substância havia dado certo.

Fez um gesto para que o homem saísse e se virou para a janela. 14 anos de trabalho. Isso foi uma coisa que nunca havia imaginado, mas era bem vinda, e em hora certa.

– Intrigante o destino, não, Minato?


	5. Amostra de Sangue

**5. Amostra de Sangue**

Kakashi queria saber quem era o filho da puta que estava o ligando em um momento como aquele. A pessoa devia se tocar que depois da terceira tentativa, significava "Ocupado, não enche".

– Atende. – Kurenai mandou impaciente o empurrando do sofá e de cima dela.

Definitivamente, ele mataria quem estivesse o ligando.

Naquele momento o homem nem lembrava que ele mesmo havia pedido que Naruto ligasse. Aliás, quem era Naruto mesmo?

– Fala! – atendeu de modo brusco, vendo Kurenai marchar para a cozinha com as roupas amassadas. E a visão daquelas pernas lhe deu vontade de desligar o celular, na cara de quem fosse.

– Hatake.

–É você Uchiha! Eu vou te...

– Parece que interrompi algo. – o outro falou irônico. – Mas você não perdeu nada por aí?

– Do que diabos você está falando?

– De um certo loiro de olhos ingênuos que deveria estar sobre sua proteção. – O outro mandou com uma irritação contida.

–Naruto está em casa. – Kakashi falou devagar levantando e procurando os sapatos.

– Sim, na _minha _casa, depois de ter ido parar em uma delegacia, depois de ir para uma festa, fumar um baseado e brigar com meu irmão.

Kakashi ficou um momento paralisado no meio da sala, com um sapato no pé e o outro ainda segurando na mão.

– Está ouvindo? – O Uchiha perguntou agora sem esconder a irritação, quase gritando.

– Não sou surdo. Chego aí em 15 minutos.

Desligou o telefone.

Ia fazer churrasco de Naruto, ah se ia!

...

Itachi se considerava uma pessoa calma, racional. Na verdade, emtodos os anos de parceria com Kakashi, ele sempre fora o que pensava antes de agir, o que mantinha a calma em qualquer situação.

Mas naquela noite, itachi esteve muito perto de matar alguém.

Primeiro, por Sasuke ter saído escondido de casa, ido para uma festa nada puritana, e ainda feito Itachi busca-lo na delegacia enquanto tudo o que o moreno queria era um pouco de paz para finalizar a pilha de relatórios que Tsunade havia dado como punição pelo pequeno prejuízo na última missão (mesquinha aquela mulher). Mas não bastava isso, e ainda dava de cara com Naruto no delegacia, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Ah é, e doidão.

Mas Deus lhe amava. Ainda o trabalho que teve de tirar o loiro da enrascada sem que nada caísse nos ouvidos da Tsunade, teve que separar durante todo o caminho para casa as brigas entre ele e seu irmão que se aproveitava de qualquer distração para tentar "voar" em cima do outro. Naruto não reagia, e Itachi sabia que era por ele ser seu irmão, mas ele via mais e mais a expressão inocente dos olhos azuis ser substituída por a máscara gelada. Se Naruto explodisse ali, ninguém poderia detê-lo, e ele realmente prezava seus móveis, foram muitos anos para comprar, e não queria explicar para os pais caso Sasuke se machucasse, mas admitia, seu aniki estava provocando.

Ele não queria pensar que daqui a uma semana teria que abrigar Naruto, quando os dois já se odiavam se conhecendo há menos de quatro horas.

Se Kakashi não chegasse realmente em 15 minutos, ele teria que usar arma de choque ou algemas nesses dois. Só o grisalho controlava aquele loiro. Ele não precisava ser um gênio para saber que Sasuke estava o tirando do sério.

–Senta agora Sasuke. – Itachi mandou pela décima vez em que o irmão fazia menção de se levantar do sofá para ir até o loiro que estava sentado do outro lado da sala na poltrona, olhando o adolescente com um rosto feroz.

– Esse maldito estava agarrado minha namorada. – Sasuke explicou, entredentes.

–Você já disse isso um milhão de vezes, e que terminou com ela, então chega. Não está numa posição muito boa otouto. Não me teste. – O mais velho ameaçou e Naruto largou um pouco da ferocidade e olhou interessado. O corvo nunca falara nesse tom na sua frente. Na verdade nunca o vira irritado como naquela noite. Ele parecia até o Lobo Branco, mas mais perigoso.

–Que se dane Karin! E meu orgulho Uchiha? – o outro exclamou indignado, mas sem se levantar mais diante do olhar ameaçador do irmão. Itachi podia ser bem apavorante.

– Pensasse nisso antes. – Itachi suspirou mais comedido. O que iria falar era duro, mas necessário. – Você tem que escolher melhor suas companhias Sasuke. Já percebeu que toda garota com quem se envolve acaba metendo você em alguma roubada?

–Agora a culpa é minha? – o outro o fuzilou furioso. – Ele – apontou um dedo para Naruto. – Agarrou a Karin. Estava em cima dela como um predador maldito... Filho da...

–Ela sentou em cima de mim. – Naruto corrigiu calmo, ainda interessado na briga dos dois ali na sua frente.

–Seu MALDITO! EU VOU TE MATAR!

Itachi segurou Sasuke com força pelos braços e suspirou impaciente. "Kakashi, seu maldito, olha o que você foi me arranjar."

– Senta! – Itachi o jogou no sofá – Se não ficar quieto vou te imobilizar e algemar. Você merece um castigo Sasuke, e não está ajudando muito com esse comportamento.

–Você não é meu pai! Não tem direito de...

Itachi lhe lançou um olhar que gelou até Naruto. O outro se calou e virou a cara irritado para o lado, apertando as mãos no estofado do sofá com força para controlar a raiva.

– Eles me entregaram em minhas mãos. Agradeça para eu não ligar para o papai, sabe que ele não seria nada generoso, né, Sasuke? O lugar onde você estava falava por si só.

O garoto não respondeu e Itachi passou o olhar para Naruto, que parecia se divertir com a bronca que o outro levava. O sorriso morreu e sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Era uma reação estranha. Tinha que perguntar a Kakashi o que era aquilo.

– E você? – A voz de Itachi estava fria.

– Eu nunca tinha visto gente da minha idade, - falou mexendo com os dedos olhando-os como se ali encontrasse a resposta para os segredos do universo. – Eu queria ver como era. Eu sinto muito corvo, não queria machucar seu irmão. Foi reflexo.

–Como se esse Dobe fosse me machucar, só em seus sonhos. – o outro resmungou recebendo um olhar de Itachi. – Parei.

–A questão não é essa Naruto. – Itachi suspirou e sentou no sofá ao lado do irmão, de repente se sentindo muito cansado.

– Eu não agarrei ninguém também. – Naruto acrescentou. Sasuke abriu a boca para protestar mas Itachi grunhiu a seu lado e ele resmungou em voz baixa.

– Eu sei que não.

–Itachi! – Sasuke falou ultrajado.

–Naruto tem a inocência de uma criança pequena Sasuke. Só você na sua raiva que não percebeu isso. A questão Naruto, é que você correu perigo saindo de perto do Kakashi. Não sabe que tem gente que pode machucar você? Você não pode acompanhar a primeira pessoa que te chama.

Naruto o encarou com os olhos perdidos e Itachi coçou a cabeça. Era literalmente como falar com uma criança.

–Então eu não posso sair com estranhos. – O loiro falou timidamente ainda mexendo os dedos olhando Itachi de forma incerta.

–Isso, você entendeu. – suspirou aliviado.

–Desculpe. Eu não fiz por mal. Só queria saber como era. Eu só queria entender. – ele falou a última frase de modo tão tristonho que até Sasuke parou de resmungar raivoso por um instante. Mas logo depois acrescentou.

– Você pegou leve com ele.

–Ele não é meu irmão. E a bronca dele é com Kakashi.

Isso trouxe um olhar apavorado ao loiro que fez Sasuke sorrir satisfeito.

– Vou adorar ver isso. – provocou. Sasuke conhecia o grisalho bem o bastante. Itachi podia apavorar com um olhar, mas Kakashi era bem mais direto.

E como deixa ouviram o som do carro parando na frente e o barulho dos passos duros. Kakashi abriu a porta com força o que faz Itachi resmungar um "vai quebrar idiota?"

O olhar do grisalho correu a sala em milésimos de segundo até atingir o alvo, sentado na poltrona totalmente ereto com os olhos assustados.

_Esse olhar de animalzinho ferido não vai funcionar desse vez fedelho._

– Faça sua prece final. – Falou devagar e frio andando devagar até o garoto e se agachando na sua frente para ficarem cara a cara. Os olhos negros estavam repletos de fúria. Naruto tentou desviar o olhar, por que aqueles olhos lhe lembraram outros olhos que o viam assim e seu coração disparou.

–Sem drama Kakashi. – Itachi resmungou sem sair do lugar.

–Não atrapalhe Ni-sann. – Sasuke falou com a voz pingando veneno.

Kakashi puxou o queixo do Naruto para que ele lhe encarasse, o que fez o menino lembrar mais ainda da outra pessoa que fazia isso. Ele fechou os olhos com força e o homem sentiu que o corpo dele ficou tenso. Queria lhe dar uma lição, mas a voz que saiu em um sussurro o desarmou.

– Não me leve para a cela de novo, não quero sentir dor. – o garoto parecia antecipar alguma coisa extremamente dolorosa e Kakashi suspirou e o soltou. Naruto estava ofegante e as mãos tremiam. Kakashi olhou para Itachi que via a cena de forma analítica. Não precisaram falar nada.

–Vamos para cima Sasuke. – ordenou levantando.

–Mas que quero...

–Nada, não quer nada. – Itachi pegou o braço do irmão e saiu o puxando pela escada sob protestos.

– _Qualquer outra punição, menos isso..._ – Naruto murmurou de cabeça baixa, a franja loira cobrindo seus olhos, ainda agarrando os braços do sofá com força. Sentiu a mão de Kakashi repentinamente em sua cabeça e parou de tremer. Era o mesmo toque de quando o encontraram no escuro. De quando aqueles homens vieram mata-lo e ele os matou. Lembrava que estava sentindo muita dor, frio, enjoo. A dor era a pior, parecia que ia rasga-lo em pedaços e ainda assim não conseguia gritar. Foram dias, tempos, e quando ela parou estava perto de perder a lucidez. Os homens vieram e ele estava com raiva, quando deu por si, havia muito sangue no local e caiu em torpor. Até que a porta abriu novamente. Pensou que recomeçaria tudo, mas sentiu o toque na cabeça, um toque lembrava outro de muito tempo atrás, talvez um sonho, que dizia que as coisas iam se resolver. Ele acreditou.

E naquele momento aquele mesmo toque o fez parar de tremer e antecipar a dor. Que o fez lembrar como respirar e acabar com sua crise de pânico.

– Não vou te levar a cela nenhuma garoto. – o homem falou. – Olhe para mim, Naruto.

Levantou o olhar incerto: -Está triste?

– Você me preocupou Naruto. - A voz estava mais calma, paciente.

–Desculpe...

– Por que não fez o que pedi? Disse que ficasse em casa, e me procurasse se acontecesse alguma coisa.

O garoto soltou os braços da cadeira e colocou as mãos no colo voltando a olhar para baixo: - Eu tive um pesadelo, não queria ficar sozinho, então fui te procurar.

Aquilo deixou o homem surpreso. Ele fez um barulho estralado com a língua e suspirou.

–Então foi isso.

–Fui na terceira porta. – o garoto completou – Ai encontrei aquelas garotas, uma delas me chamou. Itachi falou que eu não seguisse mais estranhos.

–Idiota, foi na terceira porta do lado errado. – Kakashi sentou no chão. A raiva já tinha passado totalmente. Só Naruto mesmo para fazer isso. Se recostou na poltrona de costas para o garoto. Um sorriso se desenhou nos seus lábios.

–Elas eram bonitas? As garotas? – perguntou com uma ponta de diversão.

–Aham. –Naruto falou com ar pensativo. – Uma delas tinha cabelo rosa.

– Sakura. Sei quem é. – Aquele moleque não era fraco.

–Ela estava com raiva, não entendi direito. A outra falava muito, e ela e os amigos riram de mim quando perguntei algumas coisas que não entendi. – a voz dele era triste.

–Isso irritou você. – o homem também sentiu uma pontada de irritação. Mas esse tipo de coisa já era previsível. Soltar Naruto no mundo era como dar carne nova a lobos.

–Me deixou triste. Então um garoto me deu um cigarro, mas continuei triste, e não "numa boa".

Kakashi revirou os olhos. Então essa era a parte do baseado que Itachi falara.

–E a namorada do Sasuke sentou em cima de mim e me mordeu.

Kakashi o olhou depressa no susto: - O quê?

Naruto o olhou com olhos grandes e confusos: - Me mordeu. E lambeu meu pescoço. Ele ficou bem irritado e quis me bater. Acabei machucando o irmão do Corvo, mas eu...

Kakashi não deixou que ele terminasse e começou a rir. Naruto não entendia o que era tão engraçado, mas Kakashi quase rolava no chão. Quando parou limpando as lágrimas o olhou tentando aparentar seriedade: - O que você sentiu quando ela fez isso?

–Calor. – respondeu timidamente. – E umas partes do meu corpo ficaram... estranhas. Meu rosto está esquentando. Por que acontece isso?

– Você está envergonhado. – O homem voltou a se sentar com um sorriso no rosto. Naruto teve uma aventura e tanto no final das contas. Deveria estar irritado, afinal, ele correra perigo. Se alguém decidisse mata-lo, ou levá-lo, estaria sozinho. Mas a irritação passara totalmente. Teria que ensinar algumas coisas ao garoto. Lhe dar alguns outro livros. Shizune o mataria chamando-o de pervertido, mas não só de literatura clássica vivia o homem.

– O que é ser _gostosinho?_ – O menino perguntou curioso.

– Quer dizer que você atrai alguém fisicamente. Parece que você fez sucesso Naruto. - falou divertido. – Você gostou?

– Foi estranho. Não gostei que rissem de mim, e eles falavam um monte de coisas que não entendia direito. E não sei por que Sasuke queria me bater, se não fiz nada.

– Depois eu vou explicar algumas coisas para você. Mas o irmão do Itachi é bem estressadinho mesmo, eu sei bem. Mas ouça bem. – Kakashi se levantou e virou para ele sério. – Nunca mais faça isso, saia sem dizer nada e sozinho. Você podia se machucar, ou as pessoas que estão atrás de você poderiam te pegar. O mundo não é como nos livros Naruto, e as pessoas nem sempre são legais. Mas isso você já sabe bem.

O loiro assentiu: - Desculpe.

–Certo. Levanta a bunda daí e vamos para casa. Quem sabe você me conta sobre esse pesadelo.

Naruto sorriu e pegou a mão do homem. Era quente e bem maior que a sua. Era bom. Kakashi bagunçou seu cabelo e teu um tabefe de leve na sua nuca.

Não tinha como negar. Aquele garoto era com certeza o ponto fraco do policial marrento Hatake Kakashi.

...

– Orochimaru retirou o olhar do microscópio e sentou pesadamente na cadeira com um sorriso. Poucas coisas surpreendia aquele mestre da genética, mas aquilo certamente era uma delas.

–Eu falei. – Kabuto replicou sentando no sofá do escritório com um sorriso vencedor ao notar a reação do amigo de longa data.

– Quantas amostras você conseguiu? – A voz do homem estava marcada ainda pela surpresa, correndo de volta ao aparelho para visualizar novamente. As células se multiplicando rapidamente de uma maneira nunca vista, e sem indicio de formação tumoral. Haviam aplicado na cobaia e cortado uma de suas patas, em duas horas havia crescido novamente. Não bastasse isso, o animal havia se tornado mais forte e ágil, e ao ser inoculado, nenhuma doença o atingiu. O sistema imunológico parecia um exército imbatível. Aquilo mudaria a história da medicina.

– Três apenas. Eles me vigiam dentro da divisão. – o outro suspirou. – Mal pude tocá-lo sem alguém por perto.

–Precisamos de muito mais. – O homem falou com um sorriso, passando um olhar para o rato branco na gaiola. – E os testes?

– Capacidade de ter ações condizentes com pensamentos racionais.

O homem gargalhou. Era isso. Isso que esperava a sua vida toda.

– Temos que estudar a fonte.

–Ele está protegido pela divisão da General Senju no momento...

–Daremos um jeito. Preciso ter esse garoto para mim. – Orochimaru sentou e ficou admirando o movimento celular totalmente magnifico.

Ele o teria, de qualquer maneira. Esperaria o momento certo, faria seus movimentos. E teria seu prêmio


	6. Relação parental

**6. Relação parental**

_Ele odiava ouvir gritos. E eles sempre apareciam pelas paredes. Não entendiam o que diziam, mas se encolhia e tapava os ouvidos em vão. E logo depois eles apareciam. Seu corpo reagia de imediato ao perigo, mas não tentava mais fugir. Da última vez a dor foi pior do que tudo que havia sentido, e só de pensar sentia enjoo. Continuou sentado e de cabeça baixa enquanto o soltavam. Não conseguia se levantar ainda, e uma mão foi passada ao redor de sua cintura o içando e prendendo a lateral de um corpo. Via os pés e o chão passando sobre os olhos semicerrados. Não esperneou, nem se moveu. Os homens estranharam. Era sempre ele que dava mais trabalho. Talvez houvessem domado a fera._

_– __Os resultados dele são os melhores. – Alguém falou. Era raro. Ninguém falava perto dele. Ele não conseguia falar também. Melhor ainda. Animais não falavam, de qualquer forma._

_– __O corpo aceita bem, apesar da pouca idade. Os ossos cicatrizaram rapidamente. Mas ainda tem febre. Pode ser uma rejeição._

_Conforme adentravam na sala, seus olhos se abriam mais atentos. O cheiro, ele conhecia aquele cheiro de longe. Não se surpreendeu com a mão que tocava seu rosto e o levantava, retirando seus cabelos suados do rosto. Aqueles olhos negros que o apavoravam, e o mesmo sorriso calmo._

_– __Sem nenhum brilho feroz agora. – o homem sorriu fazendo algo atípico, um carinho em seu rosto. – Estamos chegando em algum lugar._

_Por que estavam falando com ele?_

_– __O coloquem na jaula. – o homem dos olhos negros soltou seu rosto e se sentiu aliviado._

_– __Ele ainda tem febre... Talvez não consiga..._

_– __Ele vai conseguir. Faça. – a voz não deixava margem para objeções._

_Foi levado para um lugar muito claro, os olhos ardiam e o deitaram no chão devagar. Queria ficar parado, cada parte do seu corpo ainda doía. Mas aquele cheiro forte o tomou e se virou rapidamente para sua condição. Seus olhos afiados buscaram a fonte do perigo e de repente ficou tudo escuro. Ouviu um rosnado e respondeu baixo, vindo de seu peito e saindo por sua boca. Ouviu o uivo longo e haviam mais rosnados, por todos os lados e se agachou. Agora era seu corpo que comandava. Ouvia os passos com clareza, e respondia como se dançassem, por isso quando o primeiro ataque veio soube exatamente de onde. Agarrou algo peludo por cima e suas mãos pequenas envolveram um pescoço. O movimento foi rápido e ouviu a dentada e o ganido. Algo passou por suas costas e sentiu uma dor horrível quando algo afiado rasgou sua pele. Mas ele era mais rápido, forte, e letal. Ouvia o barulho dos ganidos, rosnados e da respiração calma que vinha de si._

_Já estava exausto e caiu. Havia um ainda, sentia por cima do cheiro de sangue, mas não conseguiu se mexer a tempo e sentiu o peso em cima de si. As garras em seu peito e gritou de dor. Agarrou a boca e usou de toda a força que tinha, puxando. Foi um ganido surdo e o peso caiu imóvel em cima de seu corpo. Tremia. Toda adrenalina caia. As luzes se acenderam e o que viu foi sangue por todo o lado e corpos no chão. Sentiu um nó na garganta e um soluço tomou seu peito._

_Fechou os olhos, não queria ver aquilo. Preferia o lugar escuro. O levantaram e gemeu, ferido. O homem dos olhos negros o olhava com um sorriso aberto: - Será minha obra-prima._

_Voltou a fechar os olhos. Queria sair dali. Queria morrer_

_..._

–Ei, se acalme. Tudo bem...

Uma voz o alcançou e abriu os olhos_. _Estava encolhido com os ouvidos cobertos com as mãos, deitado em posição fetal na cama. Sua visão estava turva pelas lágrimas e ainda tremia. Empurrou a mão que estava na sua cabeça e pulou da cama depressa em posição de ataque com um rosnado baixo saindo do peito, procurando no escuro o perigo até perceber onde estava. Reconheceu o cheiro e se acalmou aos poucos. Quando a mão tocou sua cabeça dessa vez deixou e relaxou na posição. Era o Lobo Branco.

Kakashi havia ouvido os gritos e caído do sofá. Eram tão sentidos, dolorosos. Correu temendo alguma invasão e quando entrou no quarto ouviu a movimentação na cama. Acendeu o abajur ainda com a arma a postos e o que viu foi o garoto se mexendo na cama, encolhido em meio a um pesadelo. Desde o dia da confusão na festa, eles vinham toda noite. Shizune anotava tudo o que o garoto a narrava depois, e ele fazia desenhos. Mas ainda assim, eles atingiam cada vez mais fortes, e dessa vez foi mais difícil acordá-lo. Kakashi escapou de um soco forte no rosto.

Sabia que era bom que ele estivesse lembrando. Mas uma voz lhe dizia, vendo o outro gemendo e chorando ali, e por sua narrativa a Shizune todas as noites, essa voz se perguntava se havia algo de bom ali. Se a ignorância de Naruto era o que mantinha sua sanidade.

Quando ele finalmente pareceu despertar o empurrou e pulou da cama. Ouviu o rosnado e mesmo na semi escuridão visualizou os olhos ferozes o perscrutando como um animal pronto para o ataque. Aos poucos enquanto procurava ao redor eles foram mudando, perdendo o brilho de raiva e se abrindo assustados e confusos. Kakashi sentiu uma dor no peito ao vê-lo tremer, caminhando devagar e com as mãos em rendição até ele. Quando tocou a cabeça loira o garoto o abraçou, para sua surpresa. Sentiu os braços agarrados com força na sua cintura, quase o machucando. Não sabia como reagir. Droga!

Ouviu o soluço e sentiu o choro abafado do garoto. Suspirou e colocou uma mão nas costas batendo de leve e a outra fazendo um carinho nos cabelos bagunçados. Olhou ao redor. Umas das situações mais inusitadas da sua vida. Já havia se metido em muitos problemas realmente perigosos, corrido risco de vida constante. E naquele momento, ali, era quando se sentia mais perdido e sem saber o que fazer.

O puxou para a cama devagar, se soltando do abraço muito forte. Naruto o soltou, ainda chorando. Deitou o garoto trêmulo e sentou a seu lado, ainda fazendo carinho no cabelo loiro e suado pelo pesadelo. O menino colocou a cabeça no seu colo voltando a agarrar sua cintura, ansiando por contato que o livrasse do medo. Kakashi continuou com o carinho até que ele parasse do chorar. Não notou quando ele voltou a dormir.

O ajeitou na cama, o cobriu e sentou na poltrona perto da cama fitando a criança recém adormecida sentindo algo diferente, uma preocupação, uma vontade insana de matar quem havia feito aquilo com o garoto.

Quando finalmente voltou a dormir, na poltrona, o sol já começava a nascer.

...

–Podemos fazer como pais separados, você fica com a guarda e eu nos finais de semana. – Itachi pediu. Kakashi quase podia sentir o desespero do amigo, o que lhe deu vontade de gargalhar.

–Trato é trato Uchiha. Duas semanas só suas agora.

–Mas vocês estão se dando bem. – O outro suspirou tomando um gole de conhaque de uma vez. Outra novidade. Primeiro por que o Uchiha nunca se desesperava, e segundo por que nunca perdia controle com a bebida. O que estava prestes a fazer se Kakashi não tomasse o copo e escondesse sua garrafa. Eles conversavam na sala do grisalho enquanto Naruto tinha mais uma sessão com Shizune na cozinha. Amanhã ele iria para a casa do Uchiha.

E Itachi tinha certeza que seria o fim da sua paz. Não havia nem contado a Sasuke ainda, seria uma linda surpresa. Por via das dúvidas tinha deixando a arma de choque ao alcance consigo, caso precisasse controlar aqueles dois. Só podia ser um pesadelo. Kakashi maldito que não tinha compaixão em uma hora daquelas. Só tinha quando não deveria, o que havia metido os dois naquele problema.

– Você vai sentir falta dele que eu sei. – O moreno falou com um sorriso que fez o outro virar a cara irritado. Ter o loiro ali até que não havia sido ruim. Ok, ele gostara mesmo da companhia do menor, mesmo com todo o trabalho.

–Eu preciso trabalhar Uchiha. Aquela loira maldita me passou relatórios também, e ter Naruto por perto é o mesmo que dar adeus a paz para trabalhar. Mas isso você vai ver. – riu se vingando e arrancando um suspiro resignado do outro. – E trato é trato. Onde está sua honra Uchiha?

–Não sou meu irmão, meu apego a isso é menor.

Kakashi bufou.

–Shizune vai ajuda-lo seu maricas.

–Eu já vi Naruto furioso Hatake, e conheço meu irmão. Minha casa vai virar zona de guerra e vejo uma tragédia vindo.

–E eu sou dramático. Mas chega, ele vai amanhã. Venha as nove.

Itachi se sentiu derrotado. Tomou a garrafa de Kakashi e virou um longo gole. Que os céus o ajudassem.

...

Naruto estava sentado no sofá com uma cara pensativa. Na mochila já estavam guardadas as poucas coisas que Kakashi havia lhe comprado nas ultimas semanas: roupas, seu material para desenhos e ainda, ao lado, uma caixa de livros de Shizune.

A mulher, sentada na cozinha com Kakashi olhava a cena com um pequeno sorriso.

–Ele gosta de você. – falou para o grisalho em tom divertido.

–Besteira. – O homem retrucou mais escondeu o rosto. Odiava quando a amiga tentava lê-lo, e naquele momento, realmente não conseguia admitir que se apegava ao garoto.

– E você dele. Pense bem Kakashi, é meio como ter um filho pequeno, com a vantagem que não precisa trocá-lo ou acordar de madrugada.

– Errada sobre a última parte. – o homem mandou irônico.

–Os pesadelos... – ela suspirou. – Ele teve de novo então?

–Sempre que dorme. Tem ajudado em algo?

–São muito confusos ainda, mas prova que ele está lembrando das memórias bloqueadas. Está só começando o processo.

–Então sabemos que ele foi torturado desde criança, treinado como se fosse um animal... Isso já dava para perceber. – falou com raiva.

–É nosso trabalho Kakashi. Fazê-lo lembrar.

Ela sabia mesmo lê-lo. Kakashi não respondeu. As memórias de Naruto eram cada vez mais ruins. Ele mal dormia agora, e saber que aquilo estava só começando...

– Eu sei que eu brinquei sobre o filho, mas não se envolva demais Kakashi. Não sabemos como essa história vai terminar. – Ela falou preocupada. Embora, no fundo soubesse que talvez fosse um pouco tarde para isso. Era impossível não se envolver com alguém como Naruto. Ainda mais Kakashi, que crescera em uma família conturbada, perdera o pai cedo. Era natural, que mesmo inconscientemente ele buscasse suprir essa falta em sua vida. Ela via pelo desespero do amigo em casar logo, embora todos os seus romances fossem fracassados. Cuidar do Naruto com certeza ia ter alguma consequência nesse anseio que ele tanto negava por trás de demonstrações de coração frio. Ela via como ele se torna susceptível perto do garoto, se irritava menos, e bastava um sorriso do loiro para que ele se acalmasse, ou mesmo quando ele fazia algo genial, ela via um sorriso convencido e orgulhoso em Kakashi. Não se envolver emocionalmente? Difícil.

–Eu sei disso. – O homem resmungou.

As batidas na porta características encerravam sua conversa. Naruto continuava com a mesma cara pensativa, mesmo quando Itachi entrou para busca-lo.

– E seu irmão? – Kakashi provocou.

O moreno fechou a cara enquanto pegava a caixa de livros do Naruto e o menino se levantava sem olhar para ninguém.

–Falei pra ele que se não se comportasse o mandava de volta para Fugaku. – replicou. – Ele anda com um humor horrível, e mesmo que não admita Sasuke prefere passar um tempo longe dele.

–Seu velho sempre foi difícil. - Kakashi riu como se lembrasse de algo.

–Piorou com a idade, e o humor de Sasuke bate de frente com o dele. Minha mãe estava enlouquecendo e o mandou para cá nas férias. Eu não sei o que Sasuke aprontou, mas ele não quer ver Fugaku tão cedo.

–Você sabe que essa falsa cooperação não vai durar muito né? – Shizune falou serena. Ela conhecia o irmão de Itachi. O garoto era muito mais complicado que Kakashi, daí já se via o problema.

Itachi lhe lançou um olhar resignado: - Minta para mim Shizune.

A mulher riu. Naruto continuava calado indo sempre alguns passos na frente. Por causa deles todos tinham que ir de escada. Ele não entrava no elevador.

Quando chegaram na portaria o garoto parou no meio do saugão e eles viram uma garota de cabelo rosado e uma loira que entravam no prédio o encarando. Naruto ficou vermelho e Kakashi cutucou Shizune e riu. Havia conversado com Naruto sobre garotas. Se utilizou até de um livro de anatomia e tentou explicar sobre o sexo. As perguntas dele eram diretas, e a cada resposta de Kakashi o garoto ficara mais assustado, o que o fez rir como nunca na vida.

Mas não sabia se o ajudara ou piorara a situação. Antes Naruto não sabia o que estava acontecendo, agora não podia olhar para uma garota sem lembrar da conversa de Kakashi e dos livros que ele lhe dera, nem ignorar as reações do próprio corpo sem sentir uma imensa vergonha. Estava apavorado.

Parecia que iria ter um ataque.

A de cabelo rosa virou o rosto para baixo com um olhar irritado e vermelha, e a loira sorriu e acenou. Naruto retribuiu hesitante e ela veio quase correndo até eles. Naruto olhou em desespero para os lados. Os três adultos continuaram observando ainda parados perto da escada. Kakashi com um sorriso vitorioso, Itachi com uma cara de curiosidade e Shizune preocupada. Sabia como Kakashi era pervertido, temia só de pensar no que ele falara para o garoto.

A loira abraçou um Naruto que parecia paralisado: -Naruto! Cada dia mais lindinho.

– . – Ele parecia que ia explodir de vergonha enquanto a garota apertava suas bochechas sem parar.

– Por que você não nos visitou? Mora no mesmo prédio! Sumiu depois daquele probleminha besta na festa...

Ela falava sem parar.

– Ele vai desmaiar – Itachi comentou olhando a cena.

–Tenho muito o que ensinar a ele. – Kakashi concordou. – Os livros que eu dei não estão servindo.

–Idiotas. – Shizune revirou os olhos e foi salvar Naruto antes que o garoto saísse correndo. – Vamos Naruto! O carro está esperando.

A loira o soltou beijando seu rosto e Naruto só saiu do torpor quando Shizune tocou em seu braço e quase arrastou o garoto para fora do prédio.

–Estraga prazer. – Kakashi resmungou.

– Respira Naruto. – Itachi falou de forma compreensiva ajudando o garoto a entrar no carro, ainda vermelho.

Quando o Uchiha entrou ele finalmente saiu do torpor de vergonha e olhou para Kakashi com os olhos tristes.

–Ei, não me olhe assim. Duas semanas, não gosta do Itachi? - Ele se agachou para ficar cara a cara com o garoto através da janela do carro. Shizune, um pouco atrás sorria minimamente e Itachi fingia que não via a cena ligando o ar-condicionado.

–Sim. – Naruto falou com um sorriso leve e mexendo os dedos.

–Vou visitar você. E Shizune também. Se comporte Naruto, não quebre a casa, durma cedo e pode me ligar.

Kakashi não precisava se virar para sentir o sorriso prepotente de Shizune. Parecia exatamente o que ela havia dito, mas ignorou quando o outro abriu um sorriso largo e assentiu. O sorriso de Naruto era totalmente ingênuo e caloroso, e até o Itachi da face impassível sorriu em resposta.

Kakashi bagunçou o cabelo do loiro e acenou vendo o carro partir. Maldita preocupação.

–Eles crescem rápido. – Shizune falou irônica. – Tem que deixá-los voar.

–Cala a boca maldita. – cuspiu entrando no prédio em passos pesados enquanto a outra não controlava a gargalhada.

...

– Eis as regras: se cruzar no meu caminho eu acabo com você.

Itachi suspirou vendo o irmãozinho sair de casa batendo a porta com força enquanto Naruto permanecia sentado no sofá segurando a mochila confuso.

–Eu falei alguma coisa? – perguntou incerto.

– Não Naruto. Sasuke é difícil, tenha paciência sim.

Mal entraram em casa e o irmão deixara suas regras claras com o rosto frio que Itachi conhecia tão bem. Ao menos ele não tentara se embolar no tapete com o outro. O que mostrara que ele realmente não queria ver o pai, e colaboraria por enquanto.

– Vem, vou mostrar seu quarto.

A casa de Itachi era totalmente diferente do pequeno apartamento de Kakashi. Era grande, com quarto de hospedes, uma biblioteca, academia onde ele treinava artes marciais e um grande jardim nos fundos, murada, com uma vizinhança tranquila e de pessoas bem de vida. O jovem Uchiha havia saído de casa após uma briga com o pai com apenas 18 anos, ainda na universidade, mas não ficara desamparado. A família de seu melhor amigo Shisui adorava Itachi e o acolheu. Eles haviam morrido em um acidente logo quando Itachi entrou na polícia, e para sua surpresa, ele havia entrado no testamento. Aquela casa e uma grande quantia lhe foram destinadas. Shisui pareceu não se importar, achando justo. O amigo não era muito ligado a dinheiro. Ele entrara na Swat há alguns anos indo morar em Nova York, embora mantivessem contato sempre que possível.

Itachi não falava com o pai desde que saíra de casa, mantendo contato apenas com a mãe e com o irmão mais novo. Sasuke, quando criança era uma criança doce e alegre, mas mudara muito depois da saída do irmão de casa. Agora era agressivo e não demostrava bem sentimentos, além dos diversos problemas em que se metia para chamar a atenção dos pais. Apenas Itachi mantinha algum controle sobre ele, e até autoridade. Mandar ele para sua casa, com seu pai concordando, devia ser a última tentativa dos pais.

–É grande. – Naruto falou olhando ao redor de forma curiosa. Itachi riu. Ele parecia realmente uma criança pequena. Subiram as escadas e ele foi mostrando a casa pacientemente. Quando viu a biblioteca um sorriso largo e brilhante se abriu no garoto, aumentando mais ainda quando Itachi lhe disse que podia ter livre acesso a ela.

O quarto era confortável e tinha uma janela para o jardim e se via acima do muro a casa vizinha e as pessoas passando na rua. Era diferente de tudo que ele conhecia e ficou focando aquilo com um sorriso no rosto. Itachi riu da reação. O sorriso de Naruto era diferente de outros sorrisos. Talvez por ele ser tão inocente para as coisas do mundo, parecia caloroso, era impossível não sorrir de volta, não se sentir leve.

Itachi gostava da companhia do garoto, apesar de seu lado infantil, era inteligente e aprendia rápido de um jeito incomum. Quando visitava Kakashi conversava por horas com ele e se surpreendia com as perguntas diretas mas pertinentes, e as conclusões, principalmente em relação a livros em comum. Se conseguisse controlar as brigas com Sasuke, seria agradável tê-lo ali.

Se conseguisse.

Notou que o sorriso de Naruto havia sido substituído por um ar melancólico enquanto olhava pela janela. Seguiu o olhar e viu que ele observava na estrada um canção andando com uma criança se divertindo.

–Corvo, como é ter pais? – perguntou repentinamente sem olhá-lo.

A pergunta pegou o moreno de surpresa. Se ajeitou na janela ao lado do outro e ficou olhando a cena enquanto pensava em como responder aquilo.

– Depende da família Naruto, meu pai, por exemplo, era bem severo, e minha mãe doce e serena. Mas em geral, é ter alguém em quem se apoiar e se sentir protegido. É o trabalho dos pais proteger os filhos.

–Como você, Kakashi e Shizune fazem comigo? – O loiro franziu a testa, ainda sem olhá-lo.

–Parecido sim. – Itachi sorriu de leve.

– Eu não tive pais.

–Você não sabe Naruto, pode apenas não lembrar.

– Eu não tive. Você disse que pais protegem os filhos. Eu não fui protegido por ninguém até conhecer vocês. – O loiro sorriu de modo triste e o sorriso de Itachi sumiu. Estava a par dos pesadelos. Entendeu bem o ponto.

–Você não sabe o que aconteceu Naruto. Mas eu sei que se seus pais o conheceram eles amaram muito você. – Falou com convicção.

O garoto se virou para ele de forma curiosa: - O que é amor? Eu vi isso nos livros, muitos deles, mas... Eu não consigo entender.

Itachi riu de forma serena. O vento batia nos dois pela janela e fechou os olhos.

– Acho que não é algo para se entender. Ninguém entende, não se preocupe com isso.

Naruto continuou o olhando confuso: - Você já amou alguém? Como é?

–Sim, há pessoas que amo. Eu me preocupo com eles, e faria qualquer coisa para ajuda-los, e fico bem quando eles ficam. Não nos damos bem todo o tempo, mas eu sei que posso contar com eles e eu comigo. Acho que esse é meu tipo de amor.

Itachi se surpreendeu consigo mesmo. Geralmente não falava sobre isso. Geralmente não falava tanto sobre qualquer coisa. Mas falar com Naruto era diferente. Tornava tudo mais leve e fácil.

O loiro não respondeu. O que mostrava que havia entendido, ou pensado em outra coisa. A mente de Naruto fazia conexões rápidas e mudava de foco com facilidade. Ele não percebeu quando Itachi saiu, absorto nos pensamentos. E tudo o que o moreno pensou era, que naquele momento, Naruto parecia mais velho do que todo mundo.

...

Sasuke andava pela vizinhança a passos duros com a mente fervendo. Não acreditava que Itachi estava fazendo aquilo com ele, colocando o loiro maldito debaixo do mesmo teto, e ainda o chantageando. Não podia voltar para casa, o pai ia mata-lo. Tinha que deixar a poeira baixar, e agora estava preso com aquele...Argh!

Não que gostasse tanto de Karin. Ao contrário. Ela era irritante e tinha consciência que podia traí-lo. Sasuke era péssimo para escolher namoradas. Era atraente, e haviam filas de meninas a seus pés, mas dentro de um relacionamento era frio demais, e eles sempre terminavam mal.

Mas ele tinha seu orgulho. E agora Itachi queria que ele o engolisse? Iria infernizar a vida daquele imbecil.

Sorriu ao pensar nisso. Descontaria tudo nele. Por esse ponto de vista, lhe agradava tê-lo ali. Ele não engolira a humilhação da festa. Não era tolo, e sabia que se a polícia não houvesse chegado teria perdido a luta. Nunca vira movimentos tão rápidos como aqueles, e uma força daquele tamanho. Nem vira de onde o golpe o atingira até estar no chão. Sasuke não era prepotente ao ponto de achar que ganharia de um embate físico.

Mas ele sabia onde bater para machucar bem não fisicamente. E já percebera que o respeito do outro pelo o irmão o fazia se controlar. Era humilhante. Não precisava de ninguém lhe defendendo ou se contendo! Fazia com que parecesse fraco.

Dobe maldito.

Parou em frente a casa e viu o idiota olhando a rua pela janela com cara de paisagem. Tinha que admitir que tinha curiosidade de saber por que Kakashi e o irmão estavam protegendo aquele garoto, que ora parecia uma criança ignorante, e outra um ser frio e feroz.

De repente o olhar do outro encontrou o seu. Eram muito azuis e nesse momento, pensativos. Recebeu um sorriso hesitante do outro e ficou vermelho por ter sido flagrado observando. Virou a cara com raiva e marchou para dentro de casa.

...

Passava da meia-noite. Naruto não queria dormir. Já fora na biblioteca e lera tudo o que podia até os olhos doerem. Pensou em ir falar com o corvo, mas ele parecia ocupado. Sentou no parapeito da janela e ficou olhando o céu. Foi quando viu um o irmão do corvo pulando a janela do quarto e saindo de modo furtivo pelo jardim pulando o portão. Aquilo o deixou curioso. Ficou de pé e pulou da janela para o muro alto com facilidade, saltando na rua com leveza e se escondendo na escuridão. O moreno corria onde outros garotos o esperavam e eles agiam de um modo que Naruto não entendia. Riam sem motivo aparente, fumando aquele troço que dava enjoo e tontura. O irmão do corvo não fumava, mas com sua audição apurada ouvia que ele falava diferente do que ouvia ele falando com o irmão. Ria de um modo tão sem sentido quanto os outros e falava aquelas palavras que O lobo branco falava quando estava com raiva.

Notou também que falava dele. Ao menos achou que seria ele o "Loiro estúpido que vou fazer em pedacinhos". E outras coisas que Naruto ignorou, lembrando a si mesmo que ele era irmão do corvo, mesmo sendo tão diferente dele.

Ficou vendo mais um pouco enquanto eles se afastavam e entravam no bosque da rua. Não sabia se seria certo segui-los, já havia ouvido coisas bem desagradáveis sobre garotas e sobre ele mesmo.

Subiu de volta no muro e ia a seu quarto quando ouviu o som. Era lindo, melodioso. E lhe tomou por uma lembrança agradável, coisa que não tinha muito.

Fechou os olhos e lembrou de lençóis brancos e macios e risadas. Sentia-se envolvido em calor. A lembrança era turva, mas havia um homem muito parecido consigo o segurando no colo, e uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos como a namorada de Sasuke. Ela tinha um objeto em mãos, e saia aquele som bonito enquanto o homem segurava em suas mãos as batendo. Estavam todos em uma cama, e havia sol entrando e batendo neles por uma janela. Mas não conseguia focar nos rostos, parecia algo muito antigo. Naruto abriu os olhos e um sorriso brincou em seu rosto ainda ouvindo o som. O seguiu. Parecia ser no muro vizinho.

Pulou para ele com facilidade e continuou caminhando com um equilíbrio incomum escondido pela escuridão. Vinha de uma janela de cima de uma casa de dois andares branca com azul, com um jardim ainda mais bonito do que o do Corvo. A janela estava aberta e pode ver uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos muito claros tocando o mesmo instrumento da de cabelo vermelho da sua lembrança. Era dali que vinha o som. Era tão bonito...

Naruto sentou e ficou olhando sentindo o vento misturado com aquela melodia e olhando maravilhado a maneira como a garota sorria. Sentiu um calor no peito. Então ela parou e se levantou da cama. Ficou em alerta, ela vinha para a janela. Naruto se ergueu com rapidez e pulou de volta para o muro da outra casa com agilidade ainda com o coração batendo muito rápido, mas não por medo. Só se sentia feliz.


	7. Aventuras Noturnas

**7. Aventuras Noturnas**

Nara Shikamaru bocejou dentro do carro soltando as palavras cruzadas. Achava esse tipo de vigília problemática, mas quando a general Senju mandava o negócio era obedecer. Era mais fácil do que ficar ouvindo aquela gritaria.

Ele não sabia os motivos para ela mandar vigiar o garoto, já que ele estava junto com os melhores da divisão. Hatake Kakashi e Uchiha Itachi não conseguiriam lidar sozinhos com uma criança?

Ele mudou de ideia no instante que a viu saltar da janela para o muro com suavidade. Eram no mínimo dois metros de distância, e ele parecia fazer serem nada. Se ajeitou melhor no carro, mais interessado. Se o garoto fugisse teria que segui-lo, eram as ordens. Não podia ficar desprotegido. Pelo o que ouvira, caiu nos ouvidos dela uma certa fuga que terminou na delegacia, ou algo do tipo. Não sabia por que o menino era tão importante ao ponto dela mobilizar seus melhores agentes. Mas, sem dúvida, ele não era qualquer um. Caminhou pelo muro agachado tão rápido que o homem se perdeu no movimento. Depois saltou no chão com leveza. Shikamaru se preparou para sair pegando a arma e segui-lo a pé, mas ele continuou perto do muro, via apenas sua silhueta no escuro. Ele vigiava o irmão do Uchiha que estava com um grupo de baderneiros. Relaxou e ficou olhando. Os garotos saíram e o loiro ficou no canto um instante, até subir no muro como um gato e caminhar. Parecia que ia retornar, mas parou abruptamente olhando para o lado e voltando a se agachar pulou para o muro vizinho onde sentou olhando algo na casa. Depois no movimento ainda mais rápido pulou de volta para o muro e para a janela.

Shikamaru sorriu. Aquilo era interessante. De um jeito bem problemático, mas ainda assim, muito interessante.

...

Era um grito apavorante. Sasuke caiu da cama e soltou um palavrão. Havia bebido um pouco e retornado para a casa. Olhou o celular, eram 3 da madrugada. Havia dormido a apenas meia hora quando os gritos começaram.

Vinham do quarto do Dobe. Colocou o travesseiro na cabeça e ouviu um choro sentido. Pulou da cama e saiu do quarto de forma silenciosa. Queria ignorar, mas era impossível, parecia gelar sua espinha, como um animal ferido.

Parou no corredor perto do quarto do outro e ouviu a voz do irmão e um barulho que parecia um rosnado.

–Ei Naruto, sou eu, calma. Não vou te machucar. – A voz de seu irmão era doce, como quando ele falava consigo quando Sasuke era pequeno. Fechou os punhos por o irmão estar falando assim com o dobe.

–Minha mão, ele esmagou minha mão... – o outro falou assustado. Sasuke apurou os ouvidos e tentou ver pela fresta da porta semiaberta.

Itachi estava sentado na beirada do colchão enquanto o outro estava sentado abraçado aos joelhos com a cabeça abaixada. Mesmo dali se via que ele tremia.

–Não quero dormir mais. – O loiro falou com a voz embargada.

Viu que Itachi passava a mão na sua cabeça como se ele fosse uma criança pequena.

–Tudo bem Naruto. Quer que eu fique aqui com você?

O quê? Desde quando Itachi era assim, paciente? Sasuke só lembrava dele assim quando era criança. O jovem Uchiha não percebia, mas estava com ciúmes. Não gostava do irmão tratar assim aquele desconhecido.

– Não precisa.

– Quer ir para a biblioteca conversar? Estou sem sono mesmo.

Não ouviu a resposta, mas deve ter sido positiva pois ouviu a movimentação. Correu para o quarto rapidamente o mais silenciosamente possível. Com o coração aos pulos e com raiva, enfiou a cabeça nos travesseiros. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia tirar o grito do Dobe da cabeça. Era pura dor.

...

Kakashi nunca contaria a ninguém, nem mesmo a Shizune, muito menos a Itachi o que fez. Não havia conseguido se concentrar em nada. Depois de três relatórios mal-feitos, ficou sentado no sofá bebendo. Estava tudo silencioso demais. Há duas semanas não teria se importado, teria ligado para Kurenai, quem sabe, mas agora o silencio parecia errado. Em cima da mesinha da sala estava um lápis a carvão e algumas folhas do garoto. As pegou e ficou olhando sentindo-se deprimente. Os primeiros desenhos eram dele. Alguns tinham Itachi jogando xadrez, e em outros Shizune com um grande sorriso no rosto, mas com certeza haviam mais dele, o que o fez sorrir sem querer. Parecia mais alto, forte e sorridente do que realmente era. A visão que Naruto tinha do policial era bem diferente da visão que ele tinha dele mesmo. Os último desenhos eram de pesadelos, que provavelmente ele não mostrara a Shizune.

Eram bem ruins, e o mais evidente eram o rosto distorcido de um sujeito de olhos muito escuros, e mesmo no papel Kakashi via o quanto para Naruto eram apavorantes, em cada traço. Haviam desenhos de Katanas, lobos e o que mais aparecia era uma sala escura, com uma porta semiaberta por onde passava uma luz com pessoas prestes a entrar, e via-se uma mão estendida, de Naruto, provavelmente, como se pedisse para que o tirassem dali.

Já meio embriagado, jogou esses desenhos no chão e eles voaram se espalhando pela sala. Colocou a cabeça por entre as mãos controlando a raiva imensa dentro de si e tomou a bebida direto da garrafa. Já passava das oito da noite, nenhuma ligação. Ele deveria estar bem, mas se sentia chateado por não ter recebido nenhuma ligação. Shizune disse que havia ido lá e tiveram outra sessão, e que ele parecia bem.

Claro que ele estaria bem. A casa de Itachi era bem diferente de seu pequeno apartamento...

Se levantou depressa. Já estava ficando com ciúmes, que ridículo. Tudo bem se desse uma olhada, Itachi não saberia, se soubesse ficaria com raiva, talvez achasse que ele não confiasse em sua competência. Mas não ficaria ali, não dormiria. Era meia-noite quando decidiu.

Pegou a chave da moto de desceu a garagem. Estava só checando, era seu trabalho. Nada demais.

Estacionou a moto em um lugar estratégico no bosque e olhou de forma analítica o espaço com um binóculo. A primeira coisa que notou foi o carro, parado a tempo demais na rua. Apontou para lá com desconfiança. Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para supor que era uma vigília, mas de quem? Ficaria de olho, e por via das dúvidas, colocou as duas armas bem ao alcance, confirmando uma mira para lá, se seria possível uma ação bem rápida.

Kakashi era o melhor atirador da divisão, e o Uchiha o melhor com a luta marcial. Por terem habilidade de longo e curto alcance, eram uma dupla tão boa. Além disso, Itachi era o segundo melhor estrategista de todas as divisões, só perdendo para _um_.

Voltou o olhar para casa e esperou. Naruto estava sentado no parapeito de uma das janelas do segundo andar, bem susceptível a qualquer atirador. Teria que tocar no assunto com Itachi sem demonstrar que havia estado lá.

Ele passou um longo tempo ali olhando para o nada. Talvez com medo de dormir. As vezes o loiro ficava assim, era preocupante. Um Naruto que não se meche em si já é estranho. Então viu um movimento seu para o lado, e viu o irmão de Itachi pulando uma janela do segundo andar de modo furtivo. Suspirou. Teria que contar isso ao Itachi, também sem dizer que havia estado lá.

– Boa Kakashi... – resmungou.

O menino pulou o portão (destravando o alarme, supôs.) e se encontrou com um bando de baderneiros do outro lado da rua, que mesmo dali via que fumavam maconha e bebiam. Definitivamente, tinha que contar a Itachi. Aquele moleque estava passando dos limites.

Mas viu outra movimentação que chamou sua atenção. Naruto se agachou no parapeito. Quase gritou quando ele pulou os dois metros até o muro com leveza. Não impediu um sorriso satisfeito. Ele era bom. Caminhava no muro com rapidez pelo alarme desligado, e desceu na rua como se não fossem três metros de altura até o chão.

Isso era ótima, mas uma fuga Naruto em vista. Ao mesmo tempo que se movimentou para ir resolver isso, viu que o dono do carro abria a porta. Pegou a arma e colocou na mira quando viu sair um sujeito de cabelo com rabo de cavalo, e, verdade seja dita, até daquela distância com cara entendiada.

O primeiro melhor em estratégias das divisões. Coisa da velha loira louca, com certeza. Aquela bruxa não confiava neles?

O outro deu um passo, mas retornou ao carro. Kakashi voltou mais que depressa o olhar para o muro e Naruto continuava lá. Provavelmente vigiando o irmão de Itachi. Conhecia um pouco o pensamento simplista do garoto. Ele queria proteger o irmão idiota do Uchiha por Itachi. Naruto era um tolo, de um jeito bonitinho...

–_Bonitinho_ Kakashi? Não exagere. Ele não tem sete anos de idade.

O Uchiha problemático entrou com os idiotas no bosque. Viu que Naruto lutava se deveria ir ou não, mesmo dali. Ele dava um passo para cada lado. Até que escalou o muro como de fosse um lagarto e subiu para retornar.

–Boa escolha, dessa vez não escapava de uns tabefes na bunda. – resmungou.

Mas o loiro parou no caminho. Se levantou empertigado, como se sentisse o cheiro de algo, ou ouvisse alguma coisa. Passou alguns segundos paralisado, até que em um movimento rápido pulou para o muro vizinho.

–Quem é você? Batman?

Cara, ele não queria mesmo ter que ir resgatar Naruto. Deu um suspiro, mas viu que o garoto apenas sentava no muro vizinho e ficava olhando para a casa, para a janela do segundo andar. Um sorriso pervertido tomou os lábios de Kakashi.

–Meu garoto. Não, não, o que estou dizendo, é errado! Vou ter uma conversa com ele.

Depois do que pareceram minutos o garoto pulou rapidamente para o outro muro e para a janela do que deveria ser seu quarto, a fechando em seguida.

Esperou por mais aventuras noturnas, que não vieram. Depois das duas o moleque Uchiha entrou e deve ter ligado o alarme, e tudo ficou quieto. As três a luz do quarto de Naruto acendeu. Um pesadelo, provavelmente. Itachi devia estar com ele agora. Relaxou e se espreguiçou. Deu uma última olhada ao redor e foi para casa. Falaria a Itachi sobre o irmão de um jeito sutil, dando um jeito no alarme.

Afinal, não acontecera nada demais, só dera uma voltinha de moto à toa. E fora para aquela rua por acaso.

...

Duas da manhã.

Shizune pegou a xícara fumegante de café enquanto olhava as anotações. Muita coisa não batia. Durante as sessões que ia mais a fundo, as vezes aparecia um outro Naruto. Mais frio, sem empatia de nada, com respostas curtas e sem o olhar de inocência que já o caracterizava.

Ligou o gravador: - Paciente com características de mudanças bruscas de humor, passando de momentos de alegria a tristeza, raiva e desinteresse durante as sessões. Mudanças igualmente na postura corporal, para a usual postura tímida e ereta com movimentações infantis, para uma mais adulta, e desenvoltura elevada. Característica em comum nas situações: movimentos ritmados no pé esquerdo ao chão.

Deu um gole no café. Era como se ele houvesse desenvolvido um transtorno dissociativo de identidade. Isso não era tão incomum em casos de abuso infantil. E o que Naruto sofrera era logicamente um abuso extremo. Ele fora espancado, torturado e usado como uma espécie de cobaia, era o que ela concluía, embora não houvesse exposto essa conclusão a ninguém. Conversara com Kabuto novamente, embora odiasse a maneira como o homem lidava com as informações, mas ele lhe passara os altos. Houvera, possivelmente, abuso sexual, segundo ele lhe dissera. Isso podia explicar o completo pavor que ele tinha em determinadas situações que envolvessem o assunto, mesmo que fosse em sua personalidade inocente, havia uma ligação entre as duas. Ele sabia, inconscientemente, ele sabia.

Ela não sabia qual era o real Naruto. O inocente ou o frio e calculista.

Suspirou e pegou os desenhos. Alguns deles mostravam ambientes, mas era o olhar de uma criança sob um local, o que poderia interferir na veracidade ou na magnitude de certos detalhes. As imagens de pessoas ela já havia enviado a divisão. O que mais aparecia era um moreno de olhar frio, que segundo os pesadelos de Naruto, era o que mais lhe atormentava. Havia um loiro de cabelos longos, mas Naruto nunca colocava um rosto nele, e um ruivo, que ele não lembrava onde se encaixava em seus sonhos. Só o desenhara três vezes, sentado com uma Katana na mão. Ele possuía uma tatuagem na testa e um rosto frio. Parecia bem nítido na mente do garoto, então devia ser alguém importante, ou feito algo que o fez prender a imagem apesar do caos em sua mente.

E havia o desenho de uma sala ampla e clara, e de uma maca. Haviam detalhes claros e bem nítidos. Era o ultimo desenho, o mais detalhado, como se a mente dele organizasse o caos, ou começasse o processo. Havia um rosto na imagem com uma máscara cirúrgica e uma agulha na mão. Parecia a visão de Naruto, como se ele estivesse deitado na maca e tivesse sua visão do local a partir daquele ponto. Algo chamava atenção de Shizune naquele desenho, mas não conseguia saber o que. Olhou por um longo tempo e o soltou com um suspiro frustrado.

Era todo um caso estranho aquele, mas iria conseguir.

Deitou no sofá e olhou o teto. Muita coisa dependia disso. Mas no momento, só uma pergunta cravava em sua mente, vendo aquelas duas personalidades tão distintas em um só corpo:

–Naruto, _quem é você?_

...

Itachi guardou o livro e olhou pela janela. Era sempre naquele horário. Será que Sasuke não notara que ele só sairia se ele permitisse? Dito e feito, viu o irmãozinho pulando a janela depois de desligar o alarme.

Suspirou:- Irmãozinho tolo.

Discou o número e esperou. Atendeu no primeiro toque: - Kisame, ele saiu. O siga, como sempre.

–Sim Senhor.

Ficou olhando. O que Sasuke queria provar com toda essa rebeldia? A quem queria provar agindo como criança. Conhecia- o suficiente para saber que ele detestava esse tipo de pessoa, ou mesmo maconha ou bebida. Detestava agir como idiota, então porquê?

Iria conversar com Shizune. Não entendia comportamento de adolescentes, até por que Sasuke não era um adolescente comum até pouco tempo atrás.

Viu um outro movimento e ficou atento. Era no muro. Viu pela luz da lua o reflexo loiro e suspirou. Se Naruto fugisse e acontecesse algo seria um problema. Não só pelo bem estar do garoto, como Kakashi lhe daria um tiro.

Pegou a arma e subiu ao ponto de vigília da casa. Poderia agir rápido e interferir caso ele tentasse sair para mais longe. E lá estava o carro, na rua. Ninguém que fizesse vigília faria isso de modo tão despreocupado. Ele queria que ele o notasse. Supôs que fosse Shikamaru, lhe dando o aviso sobre estarem de olho neles.

Naruto não saíra. Ficara perto do muro vigiando Sasuke e depois subiu de volta, ficando um pouco no muro dos vizinhos. Os movimentos eram impressionantes, sem dúvida.

O celular vibrou: - Então?

– O de sempre. Ele não fumou, apenas bebeu e está se comportando como idiota. Mas tem um grisalho em uma moto no bosque vigiando sua casa.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios do Uchiha. Previsível

– Tudo bem, não deixe que ele o note. É um amigo.

O outro desligou: - Ah Kakashi, eu poderia lhe chantagear com isso... - riu

Naruto entrou de volta no quarto e fechou a janela. Duas e meia da madrugada, Sasuke fez o mesmo e Itachi suspirou quando o alarme foi ligado.

Sentou na poltrona estudando quando ouviu os gritos, as três da madrugada. Entrou no quarto de Naruto e o encontrou encolhido no centro da cama. Quando se aproximou o garoto segurou sua mão e o teria jogado do outro lado do quarto se não fizesse um movimento rápido para imobiliza-lo.

Ele não esperneou, tremendo. Ouviu o rosnado e falou com ele o vendo relaxar. Quando o soltou encontrou os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas. Agora entendi bem Kakashi. Era difícil ver aquilo.

Notou que Sasuke estava de trás da porta, e fugiu quando saíram para a biblioteca. Conversou com Naruto sobre livros, jogaram xadrez e o ensinou pôquer. Amanhecia quando o loiro pegou no sono na poltrona da biblioteca e não sonhou mais, exausto demais. Itachi jogou um cobertor sobre ele e saiu. Deixou Kisame a postos na vigília no bosque para a casa, em um ponto que chegaria rapidamente caso acontecesse qualquer coisa e finalmente foi dormir suas duas horas de sono.


	8. O irmão do corvo

**8. O irmão do corvo**

Madara vigiava o treinamento da passarela acima do galpão. Era algo coordenado, como se ao números fizessem uma dança ritmada. Pareciam todos iguais: a mesma postura, os mesmo olhos vazios e sem emoção alguma.

Quase perfeitos.

_Quase._

Apesar da grande percepção e do treinamento incomum, eles ainda morriam facilmente. Eram poderosas armas, mas possuíam falhas corporais. Ainda morriam por ferimentos ou doenças, gerando um grande prejuízo. Tentara a droga em mais dois, tão parecidos com _o outro_ que realmente acreditou que fosse funcionar, mas o corpo rejeitou a substância violentamente. Sangramentos nasais e auditivos, febre, alucinações, hemorragias oculares, convulsões, coma e morte.

Não era a substância, era alguma coisa no garoto que o fez sobreviver, e tinha que descobrir o quê. Quando aplicou nele, o intuito real era mata-lo de um modo doloroso, como punição por não ter cumprido suas ordens. Aquilo lhe doeu, havia se apegado a criança, que nunca conseguia domar. Nunca imaginou que ele, justo ele sobreviveria. Era verdade que sempre foi o mais teimoso, o mais forte. As drogas para percepção sempre funcionaram melhor nele.

Sorriu ao lembrar de quando ele tinha dez anos e o jogou na jaula com os lobos. Parecia uma dança sangrenta. O olhar dele brilhava ferocidade mesmo com o corpo alquebrado por enfermidades. Madara nunca conseguiu, até o final, quebrar aquele espírito. Era tão irritante como o pai fora. Ainda assim, era de longe a sua melhor e mais bela criação. Mas nunca havia conseguido remover sua humanidade por completo, o que o tornava também o mais perigoso para si.

E justo ele se tornou a arma perfeita que tanto ansiou.

Mas agora seria diferente. Ele já sabia como destruir aquele espírito. Iria transformá-lo em sua tela em branco, onde pintaria o que desejasse.

O barulho continuava abaixo de si. Irritava a demora do contato dentro da divisão. Não encontraram o paradeiro da criança.

Mas Hidan nunca falhava. Logo teria notícias. E se esta informação estava tão bem escondida, só significa que sua cobaia realmente havia impressionado Sarutobi. Riu consigo mesmo. Quando menos esperasse seria destruído.

Todos eles seriam.

Eles nem veriam de onde o ataque viera. Até que fosse tarde demais. Isso lhe agradou.

Não sabiam o que ele pretendiam com sua criança, mas ele sempre estaria coberto de sangue. Isso nunca mudaria.

No fim, ele não podia se enganar. Sempre seria seu, e apenas seu.

Ele sempre seria um animal.

...

Quando desceu, Sasuke encontrou o outro sozinho na mesa da cozinha. Tinha algumas folhas ao seu lado. De modo disfarçado, viu que eram desenhos a carvão. Ignoraram um ao outro e Sasuke encheu seu copo de suco e sentou. O outro comia muito rápido, parecia uma criança pequena, se sujando.

– É um animal mesmo. – Falou com um sorriso de zombaria.

Os olhos azuis subiram até ele e ficaram se encarando. Para sua surpresa o outro não reagiu. Ficou vermelho, limpou a boca com as costas da mão e empurrou a tigela de ramen para frente, como se perdesse a fome. Isso irritou Sasuke que fechou a cara. Não era o tipo de reação que queria.

– Esse explica os modos e as perguntas idiotas. – falou sorrindo irônico.

O viu fechar os punhos sobre a mesa, ainda em silêncio.

– Não conheci Itachi trazendo trabalho para casa. Devia se tocar que está sendo um estorvo Dobe. Ele não dormiu ontem por sua causa.

Tinha consciência que estava baixando o nível, mas odiava a ideia de que o outro se segurava por ele ser irmão do Itachi. O loiro ia se levantar da mesa. Antes disso Sasuke puxou o papel que estava a seu lado.

–Devolva! – o loiro gritou com os punhos tremendo.

Sasuke riu e olhou o papel: - O quê? Kakashi, Shizune e meu irmão...Eles não são sua família seu Dobe.

Naruto alcançou o papel rapidamente, mas Sasuke puxou e ele rasgou no meio, ficando cada um com um pedaço.

Pareceu a gota d'água. Ouviu um rosnado saindo do peito do loiro e um soco bateu na mesa que fez um barulho de trinca. Um arrepio involuntário subiu na sua espinha mas continuou mantendo o olhar, mesmo que o que o encarava fosse feroz e doentio. Sentia-se olhando nos olhos de um lobo prestes a atacar. O ar parecia mais pesado.

Para sua surpresa, o loiro ficou ereto e a voz que saiu era diferente do tom infantil e ingênuo que ouvira antes. Era fria, sem emoção, nem mesmo raiva apesar de suas mãos estarem tremendo: - Não brinque com quem não conhece Sasuke Uchiha.

Prendeu o ar, pela primeira vez sentindo medo. Não era uma reação sem controle e infantil. Parecia outra pessoa. Então os olhos tremeram e voltaram a ser os mesmo azuis confusos, inocentes e agora... magoados?

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz de Itachi fez com que perdessem o contato no olhar e antes que se desse conta o outro havia saído correndo da cozinha.

Itachi lhe lançou um olhar frio: - O que você fez?

–Ele é muito sensível. – tentou zombar, mas sua voz tremia levemente e pigarreou.

Itachi saiu da cozinha depressa atrás do outro.

Sasuke respirou devagar, soltando o ar. Não estava se sentindo tão bem quanto esperava que se sentiria com aquilo.

Ouviu o som do alarme disparando. O outro deve ter saído. Itachi ia ficar furioso com ele por isso.

Se movimentou devagar, percebendo que as pernas ainda estavam travadas. Pegou o pedaço do papel que o outro largara no chão e juntou com o seu. Ele desenhava bem. Reconheceu Kakashi, Shizune e Itachi. O loiro estava perto de Kakashi, que tinha uma mão em sua cabeça.

Franziu a testa, ao lado de Itachi, não havia visto, mas havia a si mesmo representado. Amassou o papel em uma bola e jogou longe com raiva.

Quem aquele Dobe pensava que era para fazer Sasuke Uchiha sentir culpa?

...

– Ele está no parque na sua rua, sentado no banco. Quer que me aproxime?

– Não Kisame, apenas observe e interfira se estiver em perigo.

Itachi desligou o telefone e sentou na poltrona olhando para a janela do escritório na biblioteca sentindo o peso do mundo nas costas. Naruto era mais rápido do que pensara. Sua sorte era Kisame, como sempre, de vigília e o vira pular a janela e o muro para a rua. Não sabia o que Sasuke havia feito, mas sabia que Naruto fugira para não reagir. Se aquilo continuasse e não estivesse por perto, seu irmão podia se machucar feio.

–O que eu faço agora?

Suspirou e saiu. Por hora iria conversar com Naruto.

Encontrou Sasuke no corredor indo para o quarto com um rosto raivoso. Se encararam brevemente e Sasuke desviou um olhar para o chão. Aquilo o deixou curioso.

– Você não é mais criança Sasuke.

O mais novo não respondeu. Fechou os punhos.

–Depois conversamos. Quero saber o que deu em você para fazer tanta besteira de repente.

– Vai atrás daquele dobe então. – O menor soltou com irritação.

Itachi suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos negros, Kisame ficaria de olho no Naruto por enquanto. Caminhou até o irmão devagar. O outro continuava olhando para o chão. Apesar da diferença de idade, Sasuke já estava quase do seu tamanho.

Mas a mentalidade atualmente...

– Olhe para mim Sasuke. Ande.

O outro obedeceu sem vontade. Os olhos de Itachi eram pacientes e calmos.

– Eu sei como deve ter sido difícil para você com Fugaku.

– Você não faz ideia! – gritou, então olhou para o lado com um resmungo. – Não faz mesmo. Ele sempre me comparou a você em tudo, nunca me olhava, sempre dizendo o quanto você era incrível, e o quanto eu não estava a altura... – a voz dele desceu até acabar. Itachi o olhou surpreso.

–Ele me expulsou de casa Sasuke.

–Você nunca saiu daquela casa Itachi. Eu que não existia para ele. Ele sempre esteve focado no trabalho na universidade, no laboratório e em você.

Itachi absorveu essa informação. Então tocou nos cabelos escuros do irmão que o olhou surpresa.

– Você não precisa provar nada para ninguém Sasuke, só para você. Eu sei que não é esse idiota que está tentando mostrar ultimamente. Sempre foi maduro e inteligente. Eu preciso mesmo que me ajude.

Sasuke bufou e empurrou sua mão. Mas pela cor rosada em seu rosto Itachi sabia que ele havia o ouvido, só era muito cabeça-dura para admitir. Tão parecido com Fugaku...

– Isso agora é sobre o Dobe? – replicou.

– Não vou esconder de você. Naruto corre muito perigo. Se não o protegermos ele pode até ser morto.

Sasuke franziu a testa e o encarou surpreso: - Morto?

Itachi assentiu e os dois ficaram calados por um tempo.

– Apenas colabore. Eu sei que você não é essa pessoa que está demonstrando ser, Otouto.

Saiu e deixou o outro parado no corredor, sem saber se as palavras haviam ou não alcançando seu irmãozinho tolo e cabeça- dura.

...

Suas mãos ainda tremiam quando se sentou. O sentimento instintivo tomava seu peito e ainda ofegava. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e abafou um grito mordendo o lábio quase ao ponto de fazê-lo sangrar. Aquela reação de fúria cega o assustava. Por que, naquele momento, ele sentiu que poderia matar Sasuke.

E o isso o fez se senti exatamente o que ele disse: um animal.

_**Não podemos fugir da nossa natureza**_

A voz o assustou e se levantou depressa olhando ao redor. Não havia ninguém. Sentou devagar, controlando a respiração, confuso.

_**Ele merecia uma surra. Não vou me controlar da próxima vez**_

Abriu mais os olhos. Aquela voz era... na sua cabeça?

_**Grande capacidade de dedução retardado.**_

– Estou sendo xingado por mim mesmo. – falou abismado ignorando o fato de que pudesse mesmo estar enlouquecendo. Com certeza aquilo não era normal, mesmo para ele.

Foi quando ouviu um latido perto de si.

Olhou para baixo e viu um animal lhe encarando entre latidos e um balançar de cauda. Continuou sentado olhando, o que não agradou o bicho que fez uma pose, flexionando as patas da frente e levantado o traseiro para o alto, com a cauda sempre batendo e latindo.

Naruto sorriu e se agachou no banco em pose de ataque, transformando o sorriso em um repuxar de lábios e um rosnar que saiu de seu peito.

– Quer brigar?

O cachorro rosnou em resposta e seus dentes de abriram mais.

– Aposto que sou mais animal que você. – Naruto rosnou mais alto e se retesou mais.

–O que está fazendo?

A voz o fez piscar e sair da posição, ficando em pé no banco. Viu uma menina pequena, com cabelos negros e olhos claros, muito parecida com a menina da música da noite passada, mas em tamanho reduzido.

– Posição de ataque. – Falou como se fosse óbvio.

A menina virou a cabeça para o lado curiosa. Naruto respondeu fazendo o mesmo gesto. Ela se aproximou e Naruto se agachou para ficar cara a cara com a garota. O rosto dela era pequeno e delicado. Os olhos de um tom mais claro que ele já tinha visto, como o da outra. Ela fazia um gesto, e ele repetia. Durou algum tempo a troca estranha, e até o animal sentou e os olhava com curiosidade com a cauda batendo no chão e virando a cabeça.

Por fim Naruto fungou: - Você cheira a framboesa. É muito doce.

Deve ter sido algo muito engraçado, por que a menina começou a gargalhar com as mãos na barriga. Naruto olhou confuso, o que a fez rir mais.

–Por que está rindo?

–Você é engraçado, gostei de você. Sou Hanabi.

–Naruto. – Ele sorriu e saltou no chão com rapidez e leveza assustando o cãozinho que latiu. Naruto rosnou e ele correu.

–Ei! Biscuit! – A menina gritou e olhou para ele. Parecia irritada. Era curioso como o humor dela mudava. – Você o assustou!

Coçou a cabeça loira envergonhado: . Só reagi.

Ela lhe mostrou a língua e saiu correndo. Naruto ficou um tempo confuso sem saber o que fazer, e foi atrás.

Bem mais rápido passou pela menina e pegou o cachorro o segurando de modo desajeitado olhando para ele. Recebeu uma bela lambida na boca.

A garota vinha correndo ofegante: - Você é o Flash?

–Flash? – perguntou confuso.

– É, herói de quadrinho, rápido. Você sabe.

Ele continuou a olhando sem entender nada. Naruto entregou o cachorro a garota e ficaram se encarando, ambos curiosos.

– O que é essa coisa de posição de ataque? – perguntou afagando o animal que lambia sua mão. Naruto sentou no gramado e ela o imitou.

–É uma reação ao perigo, eu acho. – Ficou puxando as folhas entre os dedos.

–Parecia que estava puxando briga com meu cachorro. – Ela replicou. – Você é estranho.

Era a segunda vez que ouvia isso e suspirou.

–Mas é legal. – Ela abriu um sorriso largo e ele respondeu com outro.

–O que é um quadrinho?

–Nunca viu um?

Negou com a cabeça. Ela não riu dele, apenas deu de ombros.

–É como um livro, mas só tem desenhos e uns balões com as frases. É bem legal, como mangá, só que no mangá...

Ela falou e falou e Naruto absorveu, perguntando mais coisas. A menina não o olhou estranho, ou riu de nada que ele falou. Ficou feliz por isso.

Brincaram com o cachorro e Naruto lhe ensinou a posição de ataque. Subiram nas árvores do parque, e a levou nas costas com facilidade pulando de uma para outra. Ela o chamou de Superman, o que gerou mais uma enxurrada de perguntas por parte dele. E uma longa explicação por parte dela.

–Tenho que ir Naruto. Minha irmã vai brigar se eu demorar. Eu moro ali. – Ela apontou a casa azul com branco e Naruto sorriu. Era a mesma da menina da música. – E você?

–Do lado da sua.

Ela deu outro sorriso largo: - Vamos apostar quem vai chegar primeiro!

Ela correu com o cachorro atrás. Naruto não entendeu o objetivo daquilo, mas foi atrás, diminuindo o passo de propósito para correr ao lado da garota. Era divertido.

Se despediram no portão de casa, ela fazendo-o prometer que iriam brincar juntos de novo. Aceitou sem hesitar.

Ele nunca experimentara aquele tipo de coisa antes.

Mas era muito bom.

...

Kakashi olhava tudo sentado na sua moto com o binóculo do outro lado da estrada do parque. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Naruto parecia estar se divertindo com a outra criança. Às vezes se esquecia que o pequeno não teve infância, que provavelmente não experimentara aquele tipo de riso fácil e as brincadeiras meio bobas. Ele sorria de forma aberta enquanto a menina lhe explicava algo de forma paciente, fazendo gestos e mimicas.

Era lúdico.

– Pensei que tivesse trabalho a fazer.

Não precisou se virar para saber de quem era a voz conhecida.

–E pensei que ia mantê-lo quieto em casa. – resmungou em resposta.

– Ele está seguro, não se preocupe. – O outro replicou. – Gostou do que viu ontem a noite?

Kakashi se virou rápido e viu a cara divertida do Uchiha, de braços cruzados recostado em uma árvore. Então compreendeu.

–Kisame. Você ainda está envolvido com aquele marginal Uchiha? – resmungou voltando a pegar o binóculos.

– Kisame já pagou por seus crimes, ele acha que tem uma dívida de vida comigo ainda, por mais que eu diga que não. – deu de ombros. – E não é ruim tê-lo por perto.

–Foi que quis dizer com Naruto estar seguro?

– Kisame fica de olho nele quando peço. Você pode falar qualquer coisa daquele tubarão, mas não que ele não é competente.

Kakashi não podia discordar. Como traficante Kisame havia sido a maior dificuldade para Itachi quando ele entrou na polícia. Foi antes de eles serem parceiros. Foram dois anos até pegá-lo, e mesmo assim Kakashi desconfiava que por que ele quis, pois havia adquirido, o que chamava de "dívida de honra" com Itachi por ele tê-lo salvado de um tiro quando... enfim, longa história.

Mas o fato é que Kakashi tinha plena consciência que o Uchiha possuía alguns amigos do submundo, pois várias vezes recorreram a eles durante os casos. E ele bem desconfiava que o amigo usava seus "amigos" como vigias. Provavelmente esse era um dos motivos de eles dois ou Shizune ainda não terem sido assassinados em emboscadas. Então ele não reclamava. Nunca fora alguém que andara apenas na linha de qualquer forma, agora não ia começar.

–Se vai ficar o vigiando, por que não almoça lá em casa. – O Uchiha falou divertido.

–Cale-se Uchiha. – Kakashi resmungou. – Vamos, ele está saindo.

Viu Naruto se levantar do chão com a garota limpando as calças com as mãos. Falaram algo e ela saiu correndo para a estrada. Ele pareceu confuso, então a seguiu com o cachorro latindo atrás dos dois.

...

Do seu quarto, Sasuke ouviu o som suave na casa silenciosa quando o Dobe saltou a janela. Ficou deitado na cama olhando para o teto de madeira. Ele tinha muito no que pensar depois de tudo o que o irmão falara, e o que ele mesmo falara ao outro garoto.

Ele queria feri-lo, mas não se sentiu melhor por isso. O Dobe o irritava. E como! Mas ainda assim ao lembrar do desenho e dos olhos cheios de mágoa...

E pensava ainda naquela mudança brusca no garoto. Parecia... outra pessoa. Era estranho demais, e admitia que essa outra pessoa era assustadora, com olhos de quem era capaz de tudo.

Se revirou e sentou de lado, ouvindo passos no corredor, quase imperceptíveis. A porta da frente também se abria e ouviu um barulho de um som de moto entrando pelo portão. Devia ser Kakashi.

Sasuke não queria sair dali. Só queria pensar.

...

– Lobo Branco!

Naruto pulou a metade dos degraus da escada de uma vez e se jogou em Kakashi. O homem arregalou os olhos antes de cair com força no chão com o loiro em cima de si.

– Porra Naruto! Não exagera! – brigou sentindo uma dor nas costas, mas rindo por dentro com a demonstração.

O garoto saiu de cima dele e sentou com as pernas cruzadas no chão enquanto o grisalho passava a mão no cóccix dolorido.

–O que é porra?

– Uma palavra que não deve repetir. – Itachi interviu ajudando Kakashi a levantar.

–Puritano. – o Hatake resmungou.

–Boca suja. – O outro rebateu.

Hatake Pegou o loiro pelos ombros o levantando e fazendo uma rápida inspeção sob o olhar curioso dos outros dois: - Comeu? Quebrou alguma coisa? Andou dormindo? E essas olheiras?

–Ele só está aqui há um dia e meio Hatake. Não exagera. Parece uma mãe preocupada. – Itachi revirou os olhos.

–Só conferindo esse destrambelhado.

–O que é destrambelhado?

– Sinônimo de Naruto. Agora vamos lá, fui convidado para um almoço, e quero comida. Cadê o filhote de Uchiha?

Kakashi não precisou ser gênio para saber que algo acontecera. Bastava ouvir o suspiro de Itachi e o silêncio entristecido de Naruto. Bem, previsível.

– Acho que ele vai ficar sozinho um pouco para pensar. Quando ele quiser comer ou conversar, vai descer. Conheço meu irmão.

–Se você diz. – Deu de ombros. Naruto continuou calado e triste durante todo o almoço.

Kakashi não sabia o que estava se passando na cabeça daquela criança. Mas pressentia que não era nada bom.

...

Acabaram passando a tarde juntos. Sasuke não descera do quarto, ou se descera, ninguém viu. Naruto acabara cochilando exausto no sofá pela noite mal dormida, e Kakashi o levou para a cama. Itachi e Kakashi passaram o restante da tarde nos relatórios, e depois no tatame treinando. Fazia tempo que não podiam se dar a esse luxo. Com a missão de proteção ao garoto, Tsunade os liberava dos outros casos. Não que proteger Naruto já não desse trabalho o sufuciente.

– Então, o que aconteceu? – Kakashi perguntou finalmente, quando sentaram suados no tatame depois que Kakashi ter apanhado um pouco e resmungado que daria o troco no tiro ao alvo.

– Ele e Sasuke se desentenderam, Peguei apenas o fim da discussão quando descia a escada. Ele o provocou dizendo que Naruto era um estorvo e que não éramos sua família.

Kakashi bufou e apertou a garrafinha d'água: - Eu sei que é seu irmão Itachi mas...

–Eu sei Kakashi. Ele foi cruel, mas Sasuke está passando por um momento difícil...

–Isso não justifica. Mas eu sei que você ama o seu irmão e passaria a tarde o defendendo usando todos os termos Shizunianos de relação entre pai e filho e blá blá blá

Itachi riu com gosto. Só Kakashi mesmo.

– Mas Fugaku pode ser terrível. Eu lembro bem, só o trabalho na universidade o importava, os filhos eram detalhes, que deveriam apenas seguir ordens... Honrar o nome Uchiha! – riu sem vontade, de uma maneira triste. – Eu sei como é esse peso, e Sasuke também.

Kakashi não replicou. Ele sabia como Itachi sofrera nas mãos do pai, por ser o prodígio da família, por ter escolhido outra carreira que não a medicina. Ele tivera coragem de jogar tudo para o alto. Talvez o problema de ambos com a figura paterna o tenha os unido tanto.

– Ele ficou pensando nisso. – O outro o olhou confuso pela mudança brusca de assunto. – Naruto. Ele ficou pensando no que seu irmão falou.

Itachi suspirou: - Eu notei. Vou conversar com ele.

Foi nessa hora que ouviram o grito. Kakashi soltou um palavrão em voz baixa. Até de dia Naruto estava tendo pesadelos?

Itachi se levantou mas ele o parou: - Eu vou, pode deixar.

Já estava no corredor quando os gritos pararam. Entrou e encontrou uma cena peculiar. Geralmente Naruto não despertava até que alguém o estimulasse a isso, mas dessa vez ele estava sentado na cama, abraçado aos joelhos e olhando para a porta com o olhar fito em nada, vazios, como no dia que o viram pela primeira vez no galpão.

–Naruto?

Ele parecia não percebê-lo até que o grisalho sentou a seu lado. Foi quando ele estremeceu um pouco. Tirou os braços presos aos joelhos e deitou na cama com tudo, cobrindo os olhos com um dos braços. Todo o movimento gerou alguma estranheza em Kakashi, havia algo... diferente. Não sabia ao certo o que era.

–Tudo bem Naruto?

Para sua surpresa maior, o outro riu. Uma risada baixa e irônica.

–Sério que me perguntou isso Kakashi?

Paralisou. Naruto nunca, em nenhum momento desde que se conheceram o chamara pelo nome.

–Eu nunca vou estar bem até matar aquele maldito que fez isso comigo Kakashi. – A voz era fria, articulada. Tão diferente do tom inocente e hesitante comum de Naruto. – E vocês nunca vão estar bem enquanto estiverem comigo. Ele vai tentar matar todos vocês e me levar de volta. Ele nunca perde um jogo, e sou sua peça favorita.

Kakashi se retesou mais. Aquele ali não era o Naruto que conhecia. Olhou finalmente para baixo. Ele retirava o braço dos olhos e o encarava com os azuis grandes e frios, totalmente diferentes dos inocentes e confusos que conhecera nas últimas semanas.

–Quem é você? – Se obrigou a perguntar, mesmo que a pergunta parecesse estúpida.

– A sentença de morte de vocês. Número 445.

Ele voltou a cobrir os olhos. Kakashi havia prendido a respiração quando ele falara. Não soube quanto tempo passou até que tomou coragem e puxou o braço do outro com raiva. Os olhos que o fitaram eram confusos e sonolentos: - Lobo Branco? Eu tive um pesadelo.

Kakashi o fitava ainda espantado. O garoto o encarou incerto: - Fiz alguma coisa?

Kakashi se recuperou e sorriu de leve, acariciando os cabelos loiros bagunçados: - Não Naruto, não foi nada. Pode dormir, eu estou aqui com você.


	9. Demônio vermelho

- Dupla personalidade?

– Na verdade, o termo é transtorno dissociativo de identidade Kakashi.

–Que seja! Mesma coisa! Quer dizer que tem dois Narutos... – o homem replicou com impaciência.

–Na verdade, só há um Naruto, essa é uma maneira muito simplória de ver os fatos...

–Que seja Shizune! Só queria saber quando ia contar esse detalhe pequeno para a gente. – Ironizou massageando as têmporas. Itachi permanecia em silêncio na poltrona da biblioteca olhando para a janela. O grisalho não sabia como ele conseguia manter a calma com todo esse caos.

– O fato é Kakashi, que pelo contato que teve com ele, parece que essa parcela mental de Naruto é que guarda as memórias que precisamos. – O Uchiha falou ao cabo de algum tempo.

– Que ótimo. – resmungou. – O lado desgraçado do Naruto.

Ele não estava gostando nada daquilo. Podia ver as engrenagens do colega trabalhando e sabia exatamente onde ele queria chegar. Maldito envolvimento emocional!

– Temos que conversar com esse Naruto para obter respostas. – O moreno sentenciou. E olhou para Shizune.

–Ei, não me olhe assim. Não é como seu eu chamasse e ele viesse como um cachorrinho, até agora ele apareceu nas sessões de forma aleatória, não consigo identificar um gatilho para manipular isso. Na sessão de hoje, por exemplo, ele não deu as caras.

Kakashi recebeu um olhar do moreno frio e suspirou. Colaborações, certo.

– Que fique claro que não gosto nada do Naruto Negro que vocês querem chamar. – Replicou. – Mas se eu bem conheço o nosso Naruto, a raiva deve ser um gatilho para essa outra personalidade.

Shizune mordeu o lábio inferior em um gesto pensativos lembrando das sessões. Por que não havia pensado nisso? O outro lado de Naruto aparecia apenas quando ele ficava aborrecido com alguma pergunta dela, ou impaciente... Sentimentos negativos.

–Mas deixa-lo com raiva pode gerar alguns prejuízos em objetos próximos. – O grisalho acrescentou ácido.

–O algemamos antes.

–Você é um puto frio Uchiha.

–Ei, ei! Não se encarem assim. – Shizune interviu. – Ainda temos mais de um mês para obter respostas. Vamos deixar isso para casos extremos tudo bem? Tenho certeza que essa personalidade irá aparecer nesse meio tempo sem que precisemos de atitudes extremas. E os sonhos estão aumentando de intensidade, talvez Naruto mesmo alcance essas resposta.

–Qual deles Shizune? – Itachi a encarou. – Qual deles é o real Naruto?

Ficaram em silêncio. Essa era a questão.

...

Ao que parecia, as palavras não alcançaram Sasuke. Itachi deu um suspiro cansado ao ver o irmão pular a janela novamente.

– Você devia dar um basta nisso.

Virou e encontrou Kakashi atrás de si olhando pela janela da área de vigília da casa. O grisalho havia aceitado dormir ali naquela noite. Itachi guardou para ele mesmo a piada irônica que ele levasse logo Naruto para sua casa, mas admitia que se sentia melhor com o parceiro ali. Pressentia que esses momentos de paz não iam durar para sempre, Naruto já estava a mais de duas semanas na guarda dos dois, e ninguém procurara o garoto, mas sabia que essa sorte não iria durar, e a intuição de Itachi era certeira até agora.

Era mesmo melhor ter Kakashi por perto. E uma arma carregada.

– Estou tentando lhe dar espaço para perceber a besteira que está fazendo. – replicou.

– Nunca ouvi falar nisso de espaço. Uns bons tabefes resolviam.

–Não resolveram para você.

– Eu não levava tabefes Uchiha, eu levava surras de arrancar o couro.

Apesar do humor do amigo, Itachi bem sabia o quanto aquilo ainda mexia com Kakashi, e era responsável por sua personalidade explosiva.

– Prefiro o jeito Uchiha de fazer as coisas. – resmungou

– Fingir que ele não existe?

Os dois homens riram do humor-negro. Era bom fazer da dor uma piada as vezes.

–Ele vai perceber. Eu sinto. E se não fizer eu sempre posso convencê-lo a meu modo.

–Pobre garoto, eu não gosto do seu modo de convencer as pessoas Uchiha.

Itachi deu um sorriso fechado. Para estar em contato com o submundo, Itachi havia adquirido um modo peculiar de convencer as pessoas. Ele chamava de persuasão, Kakashi de tortura psicológica. Era o tipo de coisa que nunca contariam a Shizune.

– Pensei que ia fazer vigília no quarto de Naruto. – Itachi riu. – Não faça essa cara Hatake, eu conheço você há muito tempo, eu sei que se apegou a criança.

O outro não respondeu. Itachi o olhou de canto de olho. O rosto do outro estava melancólico.

– Kakashi, você não deveria...

–Shizune já me deu o sermão Uchiha, não preciso que faça isso também.

Se calou e virou-se para a janela novamente. Ele não entendia Kakashi as vezes. Quase sempre fingia que não estava nem aí para nada, mas uma vida de perdas o fizeram se apegar fortemente aos poucos laços que ousava fazer. Naruto não deveria ser um desse laços para nenhum deles, o futuro dele era incerto, ninguém sabia quem era na verdade. Ele poderia bem ser da própria Akatsuki, e pelo caminhar das coisas, não era nem de longe a criança pura e ingênua que parecia. E ainda assim, era difícil não se apegar ao garoto, e tinha certeza, que para Kakashi, isso era bem mais complicado.

O celular tocando lhe tirou dos pensamentos: - Kisame.

– Problemas. O loiro pulou a janela. Acho que está seguindo o seu irmão.

– Estamos indo.

O grisalho o encarou curioso.

–Fim da sessão nostalgia. Vamos ao trabalho.

...

Naruto encarava o céu através da janela deitado de lado na cama. Não queria dormir, nem pensar. Mas não pensar era impossível.

As palavras de Sasuke ainda estavam em sua cabeça, por serem tão verdades.

_**Finalmente caindo na real retardado.**_

Arfou e se sentou depressa. A mesma voz lhe martelando a cabeça. Tapou os ouvidos encolhido.

_**Não vai adiantar.**_

Colocou o travesseiro na cabeça. Não contara a Shizune aquele episódio estranho, mas agora não tinha certeza se havia feito o certo.

–Não quero ouvir você. – falou com um sussurro assustado.

Ouviu o barulho na janela ao lado e se levantou. O irmão do Corvo fugia de novo. Que fosse.

Sentou no parapeito da janela. Na casa ao lado recomeçava a mesmo canção e se sentiu mais calmo. A casa de Hanabi, e a casa da menina da música. Sorriu e fechou os olhos.

_Lençóis macios... risadas... calor... raios de sol... loiros e vermelhos._..

_Ela tinha um sorriso lindo, se curvou sobre ele e o abraçou o rodando. O homem os olhava da cama, com um olhar azul brilhante. Puxou os dois para si, e se sentiu envolvido por calor e por um cheiro que vinha de algum lugar da casa... café? _Era reconfortante...

A música continuava na casa vizinha.

_Lençóis macios... risadas... calor... raios de sol... loiros e vermelhos... Cheiro de sangue... Gritos, ela gritava._

Abriu os olhos depressa ofegante.

Não teve tempo para pensar nessa lembrança. Sentiu um cheiro conhecido que o paralisou. Aquele cheiro.

Ficou em pé no parapeito e pulou para o muro, se empertigando. Vinha da direção onde Sasuke entrara no bosque. Conhecia aquele cheiro.

Suas mãos começaram a tremer. Era como se ouvisse os gritos de novo, a cela escura, o sangue...

E aquele cheiro.

Correu.

...

Sasuke estava tonto. Mas ainda assim continuava se sentindo um idiota. Era besteira, não apagava nada, e acordaria pior. Ainda assim bebeu mais um gole e fingiu que ouvia as besteiras que os amigos falavam. Estava de pé em cima de uma pedra olhando para o lago, com a lua batendo diretamente na água. Se virou e derramou um pouco da bebida ali. Sua risada parecia imbecil para ele mesmo.

Seria a última noite. Decidiu de repente. A última noite que tentaria fugir. Sasuke Uchiha nunca fora um covarde.

Achava que não, ao menos. Mas aquilo deveria ser dito como fuga. Talvez Itachi tivesse razão, mas sentia que a única coisa que estava provando a si mesmo era que conseguia beber vodka bem rápido sem se embebedar como os outros. Não era um bom pensamento. Nem isso nem olhos azuis magoados, desenhos rasgados e gritos apavorados durante o sono.

Bebeu mais um gole e jogou a garrafa vazia na água.

–Vamos Sasuke, fazer um pouco de fumaça! – Um dos idiotas riu. Não respondeu, continuou olhando a água escura, pensando o que diabos estava fazendo ali.

–Hora de ir para casa. – anunciou.

Os outros o olhavam espantados: -Já?

Pulou para o chão. Hora de crescer, Sasuke.

Estava tão absorto que não percebeu que a conversa atrás de si havia silenciado de modo abrupto. Se virou confuso e o que viu foram os três garotos caídos e dois olhos muito verdes o encarando por baixo de um contingente de cachos vermelhos.

– Sasuke Uchiha.

Não era uma pergunta. E tão pouco o garoto respondeu. Não foi o medo ou a sensação de perigo eminente. Nem mesmo o brilho da katana que o outro segurava de forma repentina. Foram os olhos, e a imagem que o trouxeram a mente.

_– __Não brinque com quem não conhece Sasuke Uchiha._

Eram idênticos aos olhos de Naruto naquele momento. Frios. Sem emoção alguma.

– Tenho um recado para Fugaku Uchiha. – O outro falou com o mesmo tom monótono. Já estava próximo quando Sasuke acordou do torpor.

– Eu conheço você? – Era uma pergunta estúpida. Mas devia estar mesmo embriagado.

O outro não respondeu, a distância já era mínima quando uma faca foi jogada e cravada entre os dois. O ruivo parou.

–Volte para casa Sasuke.

Não conhecia o sujeito que lhe falava. Aliás, hoje era a noite dos desconhecidos. O homem pulou de uma árvore e rapidamente estava entre ele e o ruivo. Viu as costas de sobretudo negro, e quando o outro virou o rosto levemente para o lado encontrou um homem estranho, de cabelos levemente azulados, e um sorriso sinistro com os dentes cerrados como o de um tubarão.

–E você também não conheço – falou confuso.

–Sou um amigo de Itachi. Agora faça o que eu mando fedelho, vá para casa.

Esqueceu o perigo e sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro de si. Primeiro, pelo xingamento, depois, por que Sasuke Uchiha nunca fugia de nada.

–Fedelho?!

O homem riu: - Esquentado, como o irmão falou.

O ruivo que até agora os olhava com a expressão entediada mudou a katana de braço e fez uma posição de ataque, com os olhos sempre nos seus.

– Me dê o Uchiha.

–Acho que não. – O dentes de tubarão falou.

Foi tudo de uma vez. O homem partiu para cima do ruivo e algo no processo bateu no peito de Sasuke com força o jogando ao chão. Não entendeu como o golpe do ruivo o acertou, mas sentiu dificuldade de respirar e xingou. O dentes de tubarão parecia estar tendo dificuldades. Sasuke tentou levantar e sentiu uma forte dor no ombro ao se mover.

Ouviu sons de metal se batendo, e então um grito e alguém caiu na água com barulho perto dele.

–Eu mandei fugir moleque! – O dentes de tubarão gritou. Não precisava ter um olho muito bom para ver que ele levara a pior. Segurava o abdômen que sangrava e lutava para sair da água. O ruivo passou rapidamente por Sasuke agarrando o homem pelo pescoço e o jogando de volta para terra, muito longe para ser possível Sasuke não estar bêbado e alucinando.

Ouviu-se um grito de dor, e o dentes de tubarão não se levantou mais. Sentiu os mesmo olhos verdes e frios em si novamente. Levantou-se controlando um gemido no ombro.

– O recado é: ainda estou olhando. – O ruivo falou e voltou a se aproximar em um passo sinuoso. Sasuke notou que ele possuía uma tatuagem na testa, e que durante toda a luta, parecia ileso.

–Só pode ser uma alucinação.

–Sua imaginação não é tão boa, Uchiha.

Ouviu a voz e pela primeira vez viu o ruivo mudar sua expressão e abrir mais os olhos parando de imediato. Foi nesse momento que algo bateu nele o tirando da vista de Sasuke e jogando-o ao menos três metros à frente na clareira. Sasuke piscou surpreso vendo o ruivo no chão e alguém sobre ele.

Cabelos loiros, e mesmo não vendo podia imaginar os olhos azuis e ferozes.

...

–Você... – O ruivo falou ainda paralisado. – Mas você estava morto.

–Acho que não, Gaara.

Naruto pulou para longe do ruivo no instante em que esse empurrava a Katana em sua direção. Sasuke ficou olhando aqueles dois se encarando sob a luz da lua. Era... surreal?

O ruivo cuspiu o sangue que o golpe causara no chão. Os dois estavam de pé, eretos, olhos nos olhos como se tivessem a conversa mais normal do mundo.

– Eu vi quando levaram você e aplicaram a droga. Como ainda está vivo?

A voz do ruivo voltou a ser monótona. Naruto deu um sorriso fechado e virou a cabeça de lado de forma curiosa.

– Chorou por minha causa?

O ruivo não respondeu e fez uma cara de desgosto. Ele deu um passo ameaçador e Naruto rosnou e fez uma pose meio agachada: - O que ele quer com o garoto Uchiha?

– É só um trabalho, não preciso pedir detalhes. Nunca pensei que encontraria justo você aqui, 445.

O ruivo fez um movimento rápido com a Katana em direção ao loiro. Sasuke viu sem acreditar Naruto segurar o braço do outro. Nem viu como ele chegou tão rápido perto dele. O ruivo estranho gemeu e soltou a espada, e para sua surpresa, riu.

– Você não mudou nada.

O jovem Uchiha abriu a boca sem acreditar. Naruto soltou o outro e deu um sorriso de canto.

–Espera... – Falou sem se conter. – Vocês dois são amigos?

Eles o olharam como se ele fosse um alienígena, com a expressão fria tão idêntica, que poderiam ser gêmeos.

– Ele tentou me matar. – Falou entredentes.

Naruto o olhou com ironia:- Não diga, percebeu pela Katana afiada?

Agora, Sasuke Uchiha estava muito, muito furioso: -Escuta aqui, seu...

Ouviu o rosnado e Naruto estava na sua frente muito rapidamente segurando a gola da sua camisa: - Não me teste mais, ou deixo ele matar você e dane-se Itachi.

Um tiro os interrompeu. Gaara desviou. Naruto suspirou e soltou Sasuke.

– O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Viu o rosto profissional de Kakashi com a arma ainda na mira do único que não conhecia da cena. Os olhos do homem varreram rapidamente, os garotos caídos, Kisame desmaiado, Naruto segurando Sasuke pela gola da camisa, o ruivo com a katana.

Itachi estava logo atrás dele.

Gaara se mexeu e Naruto o parou com um sinal:- Não. Estão comigo.

O outro franziu a testa mas não se moveu.

– Vai contar que me viu? – Naruto perguntou o olhando.

– Sabe que não. Mas não vai conseguir se esconder por muito tempo. Se ele sabe que está vivo, vai te buscar no inferno.

–Eu sei.

Gaara assentiu. Deu uma rápida olhada em todos ao redor e partiu tão rápido que parecia nunca ter estado lá.

Kakashi não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo ali. Mas viu Itachi passando por ele e correndo até Sasuke que estava sentado no chão onde Naruto o largara, gemendo.

–O que houve?

–O ombro dele deslocou. – Naruto falou sem olhá-lo, ainda encarando o lugar onde o ruivo sumira. – Ele vai sobreviver, Itachi.

O moreno que estava agachado ao lado o irmão olhou o loiro de pé. Mesmo que Kakashi tenha falado, era impressionante a diferença.

–Você é o alter-ego do Naruto.

Recebeu como resposta um par de olhos azuis frios e um sorriso de canto: - Você é engraçado Uchiha. – Olhou para Kakashi que o encarava de forma fria sem se mover, com a arma abaixada mas ainda em mãos. – Vocês dois não podem me ajudar. Não podem nem _se _ajudar.

– Veremos. – O grisalho replicou.

Nesse momento o corpo do loiro tremeu e ele caiu de joelhos com um gemido. Só então Kakashi se moveu e correu o segurando antes que ele viesse de vez ao chão.

Os olhos que o encaram eram confusos e perdidos: - O.o que aconteceu?

Os cabelos loiros estavam suados e grudados na testa e ele tremia, apertando seu braço com tanta força que chegava a machucar. Kakashi sentiu o calor que emanava do outro febril antes que a mão começasse a afrouxar e ele apagasse de vez.

Os dois homens se encararam por um instante. Anos de parceria, não precisavam de uma palavra.

Maldita intuição de Itachi Uchiha.


	10. Sonhos febris

_Todo o seu corpo doía. Cada parte, cada célula. Quando deixaram a comida, não tinha forças para comer, ou beber. Apenas ficou jogado no chão frio, gemendo até no simples ato de respirar._

_A porta se abriu, viu a luz surgir e sumir. Continuou parado no mesmo lugar. Por um momento pensou se tudo começaria de novo, mas reconheceu o cheiro e os passos leves eram familiares e reconfortantes. Sentiu uma mão quente em sua testa e alguém o sentava no chão._

_A água veio a seus lábios e sorveu com dificuldade, mas quando a comida veio na primeira colherada virou para o lado e vomitou. Nada parava em seu estômago, e pela primeira vez um deles falou:_

_– __Vai ficar fraco._

_Balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força._

_Ouviu um suspiro e sabia que o outro havia sentado a seu lado. Automaticamente se aproximou, seu corpo febril buscando calor. Sentiu um pano lhe envolvendo e um braço firmou suas costas na parede para que não escorregasse ao chão. Estava fraco demais para se firmar sozinho. Foram dias sem água e comida, não tinha sensibilidade nem mais para sentir as surras, o que era um alivio._

_– __Não sei por que faz essas coisas se sabe que vai ser punido._

_Sentiu uma mão na sua esmagada e gemeu enquanto o outro a analisava. – Começou a cicatrização muito rápido. Quando vierem vão ter que quebra-la de novo para consertá-la._

_–__Isso é reconfortante. – Falou com ironia. O outro não reconhecia ironia, como a maioria os que viviam como eles e podia imaginar mesmo no escuro sua face confusa. Deu um suspiro e isso o fez gemer mais._

_– __Eles pegaram pesado com você de novo. Só não foi morto ainda por que ele te considera o melhor de nós._

_Não havia inveja ou admiração. Apenas o ar monótono de sempre. Sorriu. No fim, todos eles perdiam a capacidade de discernimento, de expressar as emoções. Ele ainda tinha parte disso, não queria perder. Mas sabia que o outro não entenderia se explicasse. Nem que o que sentiam por ele não era consideração, ele o queria por perto para tortura-lo de todas as formas, para quebra-lo em pedaços. Remover qualquer traço seu, e construir o que ele queria._

_–__Você aprendeu a falar rápido, até um mês era um completo selvagem. Mas agora tem que aprender a ficar quieto, ou isso sempre vai se repetir._

_Sorriu de modo fraco com o comentário. Fechou os olhos. Se sentia reconfortado com o calor ao seu lado._

_– __Não deveria vir aqui._

_–__Não vão descobrir. Eu sou o melhor para me infiltrar. – Novamente, nenhum exaltação, só constatação._

_– __Ainda assim, não devia vir._

_Ficaram em silêncio. Estava quase apagando. Quando finalmente o outro se levantou lhe estendeu o casaco: -Não deixe aqui, vão descobrir._

_O outro pegou sem falar nada. O ajudou a deitar no chão duro. Sentiu uma mão em sua testa e em seu cabelo, um gesto simples, mas que o fazia se sentir mais humano, que era tudo o que não era ali. Preso naquela cela, não passava de um animal._

_E então ele saiu sem nenhuma palavra. Viu por um momento os cabelos vermelhos na luz, e depois nada. Sem obrigado, sem palavras e explicações. Eles não precisavam disso._

_..._

Dessa vez não acordou gritando. Abriu os olhos devagar. Sentia frio e dor, mas não estava em um chão frio, mas entre lençóis macios. O sonho estava distorcido em sua mente, só lembrava de alguém lhe cuidando. Talvez por isso não tenha gritado dessa vez, ou mesmo não sentia que conseguiria. Cabelos brancos entraram na sua visão embaçada e uma mão pousou na sua testa.

– Ainda não baixou.

–Acalme-se Kakashi, vai ceder. Pode ir, eu fico com ele.

_Shizune_

Sua mente estava confusa, como se faltasse um pedaço. Algumas cenas pulavam em sua cabeça, mas não sabia se era real. O assustava. Não gostava disso. Se sentia no escuro, não gostava do escuro.

_**Foi onde sempre estivemos.**_

Gemeu. Aquela voz de novo? Fechou os olhos devagar e sentiu vontade de deixar vazarem.

_**Não seja fraco!**_

Voltou ao escuro, onde sempre voltava.

...

O moreno de rabo de cabalo olhava pela janela da biblioteca com o copo de conhaque nas mãos enquanto Itachi desligava o telefone e dava um suspiro. Sua cabeça latejava. Nunca havia sentido tanto medo quanto na noite anterior, quando pensou que perderia Sasuke. Quando ligou para Kisame e o homem não atendeu, sua intuição gritou. Mesmo agora, com Sasuke dormindo no quarto exausto, ainda sentia o arrepio sútil no corpo daquele medo incomum.

Itachi Uchiha podia ser um policial de certo modo até cruel. Não teria nenhum problema em fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, e já havia torturado e matado pessoas para essa justiça. Podia ser um "Puto frio", e considerar muitas vezes que os fins justificam os meios.

Mas ele amava seu irmão.

E seu pai havia o colocado em risco. Não sabia bem como, mas descobriria.

A chuva caia forte lá fora, e mesmo já sendo mais de dez, o céu estava escuro. Kakashi entrou sem bater na porta. Mostrava marcas da noite em claro no rosto.

–Como ele está? – Shikamaru perguntou ao mesmo tempo que Itachi. Viram Kakashi desabar no sofá com um suspiro.

–A febre não cedeu ainda, mas dormiu.

Naruto havia salvado a vida de Sasuke. O garoto Uchiha havia contado tudo o que acontecera, desde a chegada o ruivo, ao recado estranho para Fugaku, a interferência de Kisame (que estava hospitalizado com ajuda de Shikamaru com um nome falso) e a chegada providencial de Naruto. Sasuke estava meio embriagado, não lembrava dos detalhes, mas disse que Naruto conhecia o ruivo, e que pareciam até amigos.

– O que diabos foi aquilo? – Shikamaru perguntou finalmente.

–Então viu mesmo tudo?

– Estava de vigília Kakashi.

–E não interferiu?

– Seria problemático. Não sou de ação, sou mais de estratégia.

Ninguém retorquiu. Era verdade. E ele havia ajudado demais já. Chamou amigos para levar Kisame sem levantar suspeitas, e os garotos bêbados, que não lembravam do que aconteceu já estavam em suas casas.

–Não vou contar nada disso na divisão. – falou com um suspiro. – Os da sétima querem a guarda do garoto, só estão esperando uma oportunidade para vocês escorregarem. Pediram legalmente, mas Tsunade interviu. Vocês não vão querer o menino nas mão de Orochimaru. Eu tenho impressão que as intenções dele não são muito boas.

–Eu tenho certeza disso. – Kakashi apertou os punhos. – Obrigado Nara. E seu pai Itachi?

– Ele não falou, mas sabia o que o tal aviso significava e desligou na minha cara.

– Como diabos o seu pai se meteu com essa gente? Se o ruivo conhecia Naruto, é de se suspeitar que a Akatsuki está no meio.

–Não tem como ter certeza Kakashi. – Mas ele tinha. Não sabia como, mas isso fazia todo o sentido de um jeito meio obscuro.

–Ele é professor universitário não é. – Shikamaru perguntou olhando para a chuva. – Como os outros que morreram nos últimos dois anos. Deixe adivinhar: ele é médico.

–Como se não soubesse já. – Itachi suspirou. Como sempre, ele e o Nara pensavam na mesma linha de raciocínio.

–Você tem que fazer seu pai falar Itachi. Ele recebeu um aviso, o próximo pode ser a morte. E nem você nem Sasuke ou sua mãe estão seguros.

O Uchiha não respondeu. Tinha certeza que Fugaku não falaria, justamente por isso. O aviso foi claro, seu pai podia ser um filho da puta frio, mas ainda cuidava da família, de um jeito meio torto. Ele não abriria a boca se soubesse que um deles estaria na mira de alguém caso fizesse isso.

– Ele não vai falar. – Shikamaru sentenciou entendendo a situação. – Vou trazer amanhã a lista dos professores assassinados e tudo o que poder relacioná-los. Vou levar a descrição do tal ruivo comigo também e ver o que a divisão descobriu sobre o garoto loiro no hospital que possa identifica-lo. – Tomou o resto do conhaque. – É problemático.

O moreno saiu da sala sem olhar para os outros dois. Não precisava. Ele estava junto com eles agora.

Itachi e Kakashi continuaram parados, exaustos: - O que acha Hatake?

– Que essa história é a porra de um nó juntando tudo. Não bastasse Naruto, agora você e seu irmão... Daqui a pouco descubro até minha vó metida nessa história.

– Não acredita em destino? – O outro zombou e os dois riram, confortados por fazerem piada até em uma hora daquelas.

...

_Era um corredor escuro. Apenas a luz da lua impedia a total escuridão alternada pelas janelas de vidro. Os passos eram silenciosos. Ouvia cada som. Naquele andar, haviam duas pessoas. Uma delas era o alvo._

_Já estivera duas vezes do lado de fora, mas nas duas não obedecera as ordens. Da última vez passou quatro semanas na sala de punição, foi seu limite, a quase morte._

_Mas agora não hesitaria, por seus próprios motivos._

_Fora ele que o jogara no inferno. Sem ele nunca seria o que era naquele momento, no que fora transformado. Aquele homem roubara tudo o que poderia ter sido, e mesmo que se sentisse compelido em desobedecer cada ordem recebendo todas as punições, faria aquela por si. Por toda a sua humilhação._

_Suas mãos tremeram. Pela primeira vez sentiria prazer de fato em matar, jogando para fora todo o animal que era._

_O homem não o viu entrar. Continuou sentado entre seus livros e tomando seu café sobre a poltrona confortável da biblioteca da universidade. Gaara lhe falara sobre universidade e livros, lhe ensinara a saber aqueles símbolos. Gaara lhe ensinara a falar, lhe diminuindo da condição de animal. Ele sempre sabia de muitas coisas sobre como era do lado de fora. Podia até sentir sua presença no prédio próximo, lhe vigiando. Sabendo que aquela era sua última chance. Mais um desobediência e seria morto, mesmo sendo quem era._

_Se aproximou devagar e removeu a katana. Ele continuava de costas, se levantando com um longo suspiro cansado. Poderia mata-lo pelas costas, mas nesse caso, faria questão de olhá-lo. Total questão._

_Em um átimo estava nas costas do homem com a lâmina transpassada ameaçando a garganta. O copo que o outro segurava caiu no chão se quebrando. Encostou a boca no ouvido._

_–__Minato Namikaze. Olhe para a morte. – sussurrou passando a lâmina devagar no pescoço, sem aprofundar de fato, apenas causando um leve sangramento._

_O homem se virou, para sua surpresa, sereno. Parecia aceitar o que estava acontecendo. Encontrou aqueles olhos muito azuis, tão parecidos com os seus que se assustou. Os do homem se arregalaram, e para sua surpresa, ele sorriu._

_– __Eu pensei que... – o homem tentou se aproximar e ameaçou com a katana. De repente ficou confuso, por não ser a reação que o esperava, não era como a reação dos outros, o homem parecia feliz em vê-lo. E havia algo mais... naquele cheiro, naquela expressão._

_–__Ele disse que havia te matado. – o homem começou a chorar. Conhecia monstros suficientes, passara a vida toda entre eles. E aqueles olhos azuis não eram de um monstro. Aquele homem não havia feito o que lhe disseram, teve certeza._

_Abaixou a katana devagar, e antes que falasse qualquer coisa, recebeu algo inesperada: um abraço._

...

Abriu os olhos confuso ainda sentindo o calor do abraço, mas com dificuldade de montar o pensamento, organizar os fatos. Queria papel e lápis para desenhar, sabia que fora importante.

Novamente a mão na testa. Tentou focar e ver o Lobo Branco, ou Shizune. Mas não eram nenhum dos dois, nem mesmo o Corvo. Sentado ali ao seu lado na cama, com a mão na sua testa e o fitando estava Sasuke.

–Acordou Dobe. Pensei que ia dormir pra sempre.

Naruto se sentou rapidamente, o que lhe gerou forte tontura e foi amparado pelo outro. Confuso, estava confuso... A última lembrança que tinha de Sasuke...O que ele estava fazendo ali?

–Você parece que viu um fantasma. – O moreno murmurou de modo fraco e balançou a cabeça. – Então é como Itachi falou, não lembra de nada...

–O.o que aconteceu? – o loiro perguntou receoso se afastando dos braços do outro e sentando na cama desconfiado.

–Não me olhe assim Dobe, não vou aprontar pro seu lado. – Sasuke suspirou e bagunçou o cabelo escuro. Parecia cansado. Se levantou e foi até a janela sem olhar para Naruto, que continuava o seguindo com o olhar desconfiado e pronto para qualquer coisa.

Lá fora a chuva havia parado, mas a paisagem ainda era... triste.

– Escute... Só vou falar uma vez isso, não tem reprise.

–O que é reprise?

–Só escute tudo bem? – falou impaciente.

–Não sou surdo. – Naruto cruzou os braços.

–Você não está ajudando Naruto. – O moreno se virou vermelho.

E Naruto se calou, por que ele o chamou de Naruto e não de Dobe (que nem sabia o que era, mas desconfiava que não era coisa boa), e por que ele estava vermelho. Queria saber o motivo da vergonha do outro lá. Ficou curioso.

Sasuke suspirou e pigarreou algumas vezes.

– queria me desculpar. Fui um idiota, só estava descontado em você. Do começo, não foi sua culpa com Karin, ela era uma vadia, e sempre fazia isso.

–O que é uma vadia?

–Naruto!

Se calou e bufou.

–Continuando, não foi sua culpa o que veio depois, só estava agindo como um idiota, minha vida estava fodida e queria descontar em alguém toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo. Fodida, antes que me interrompa, quer dizer que estava pior que ruim.

–E por que sua vida estava furdida?

–Fodida. – corrigiu. Abaixou o olhar e voltou ao colchão sentado e encarando o loiro de olhar curioso e ingênuo e desandou a falar– Meu pai nunca me deu atenção Naruto. Meu irmão sempre foi um prodígio, eu sempre fui comum demais pra ele. Queria chamar atenção, nos últimos anos só causei problemas, e acabei até sendo preso por vandalismo e expulso da escola que minha família inteira estudou por gerações. Tivemos uma briga feia, tomei um porre em um dos eventos sociais dele e fizemos um escândalo, falamos coisas horríveis um pro outro. Ele ficou muito decepcionado, disse que não era seu filho. Para uma família como a minha, escândalo é pior do que morte. Não nos falamos mais. Meu pai e eu nos odiamos.

O loiro ficou pensativo:- Tenho certeza que ele não te odeia.

–Como sabe? – perguntou em deboche.

–Não entendi quase nada da sua história. – Naruto falou sério. – Não sei o que é "porre", nem "vandalismo". Só sei que você e seu pai estavam com raiva no momento, a gente faz muita besteira quando está com raiva. Não tem como ele odiar você. O Corvo me falou sobre pais, odiar não está no trabalho deles.

Sasuke o olhou por um segundo atônico e depois gargalhou, como nunca na vida. Ele quase nunca ria, na verdade, mas a maneira tão simples que o outro expôs os fatos... Sem complicações ou desvios. Naruto era mesmo ingênuo.

– Não gosto quando riem de mim. – O loiro fez um olhar triste.

– Não estou debochando de você Dobe. – falou puxando o ar.

Naruto o olhou e sorriu de leve, ainda incerto. Depois olhou pela janela entristecido.

–O que foi agora, já me desculpei. – o moreno resmungou mal-humorado.

–Eu não tenho pais, se os tivesse não perderia tempo odiando nenhum deles. Você não sabe a sorte que tem Sasuke.

Sasuke não respondeu. Continuaram sentados por algum tempo em silêncio. Naruto olhando pela janela, e Sasuke para o chão de madeira. Até que Sasuke levantou e esticou os braços doloridos. Ainda sentia o corpo depois da noite anterior.

– Até que você não é burro Dobe. – replicou.

O loiro não o olhou, mas sorriu de modo disfarçado. Quando Sasuke chegou a porta do quarto e abriu parou alguns segundos antes de sair: - E, apesar de não lembrar, obrigado por salvar minha vida. Mas não se acostume. Eu não peço desculpas e obrigado com frequência.

Fechou a porta depressa. Naruto ficou olhando na direção surpreso.

_**Esse imbecil pode ter salvação. Pensando seriamente em não mata-lo.**_

Naruto nem se incomodou com a voz dessa vez, apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda espantado, em concordância.

...

Itachi empurrou Kakashi com tanta força que eles quase rolaram pelo corredor.

–Ele está saindo, anda!

Tiraram o ouvido da porta de Naruto depressa e entraram em uma das portas com rapidez antes que o jovem Uchiha os pegasse espionando. Kakashi estava se sentindo um idiota, mas o curiosidade vencera os princípios.

Fecharam a outra a porta e ficaram ouvindo os passos de Sasuke, quase correndo para o quarto. Itachi mordia a bochecha internamente para não rir e o outro olhava assombrado.

– O que você falou pra ele?

–Nada. – o moreno deu de ombros. – Dessa vez não tenho nada com isso.

Kakashi assobiou: - Foi algo que nunca imaginei ouvir do seu irmão.

Itachi concordou com a cabeça. Estavam sentados no chão de encontro a porta, sussurrando.

–Itachi?

–Hum?

–Estamos parecendo dois imbecis, vamos levantar daqui. Me sinto uma velha fofoqueira.

–Eu também. Não ouvimos nada tudo bem?

– Por mim...Minha boca é um túmulo minha velha.

Olharam um para o outro e seguraram o riso.

–Ok, ok. Vá ver Naruto, eu vou ver Sasuke. Se bem o conheço ele deve estar quase tendo um ataque depois da demonstração de sentimentos.

Os dois se levantaram, colocando a melhor cara de "não sei de nada" e foram ambos a seus destinos.

...

Encontrou o loiro sentado na cama olhando para a janela pensativo. Quando deu por sua presença o sorriso que ele deu foi tão aliviado que Kakashi riu ao caminhar até ele e sentar no colchão. Acariciou o cabelo bagunçado e o outro ficou vermelho.

–Está se sentindo melhor?

–Confuso. – Naruto mexeu com os dedos. – Eu fiz algo que não devia ontem? – perguntou de forma preocupada.

Kakashi riu alto: - Engraçado você não lembrar.

Naruto cruzou os braços no peito e virou a cabeça para o lado com irritação: - Não gosto quando riem de mim.

–Mal-humorado assim parece o Naruto negro. – replicou removendo a mão da cabeça do garoto e o olhando de um jeito paternal, como se observasse uma criança bonitinha fazendo birra.

–Pareço com quem? – O outro o olhou mais confuso ainda.

–Hum... Nada. Você não acordou assustado hoje. Não sonhou?

Os olhos de Naruto ficaram mais pensativos e ele voltou a olhar pela janela antes de falar: -Sim, não foi ruim. Mas não lembro direito... Lobo Branco. – O menino franziu a testa. – Você vai gostar de mim se eu for uma pessoa...ruim?

Kakashi franziu a testa de forma irritada: - Quem disse que você é ruim Naruto?

– Hum... Eu não sei... Eu só vejo uma imagens as vezes. – Ele ficou triste e deu um suspiro. – Eu posso ter machucado pessoas. Isso ruim.

Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Kakashi olhou o rosto entristecido e lembrou do outro Naruto. Violento, irônico, capaz de tudo... Mas ainda assim ele não conseguia olhar para aquela figura na sua frente e imaginá-lo fazer algo por sadismo.

– Não tem como alguém como você ser ruim Naruto. – O menino o olhou surpreso. – De alguma forma, tenho certeza disso.

Colocou a mão de novo naquela cabeça confusa e sorriu. Ao sair do quarto, ainda tinha aqueles olhos azuis sobre ele.

...

Kakashi perdeu um sorriso triste do garoto. Naruto não tinha tanta certeza do que ele falara, mas ainda assim sentiu um alívio no peito. Se ergueu testando o corpo. Nada do torpor de mais cedo, tudo normal. Foi para a janela e respirou fundo. Foi quando ouviu o choro baixo. Correu os olhos e viu por cima do muro vizinho Hanabi sentada na escada da varanda com o cachorro no colo chorando. Naruto subiu no parapeito depressa e pulou por cima do muro sem tocá-lo para não sair aquele som horrível por toda a casa. Pousou com suavidade na grama e quando se colocou na frente da menina ela deu um gritinho assustado.

–Oi Hanabi! – sorriu sentando ao lado dela sem se importar com a cara de espanto da outra.

– entrou aqui?

Apontou para o muro como se fosse a coisa mais normal o mundo. Ela arregalou os olhos para o muro alto.

–Você solta teias também? É o homem-aranha?

Naruto a olhou confuso e ela bufou limpando o rosto e fungando: - Definitivamente Naruto, tenho que te arranjar uns quadrinhos.

– Por que seus olhos estavam vazando? – ele a olhou de forma curiosa. O rosto da menina esquentou de forma forte e ela ficou olhando para o cachorro que dormia com seus carinhos na perna.

–Não estava chorando seu bobo. – replicou.

–Pra mim parecia... – olhou desconfiado. – Seu nariz ficou vermelho e escorrendo.

Ela limpou depressa e ficou resmungando baixo. Então ficou com o rosto triste e encarou os olhos azuis fixos nela.

– Meu pai morreu faz uns meses Naruto. Eu moro com minha irmã, mas ela faz faculdade e não tem tempo pra mim...sinto falta do papai. Ela não é como ele. – ela fungou e desviou os olhos para um ponto qualquer no jardim. Naruto olhou para frente em uma postura semelhante e deu um suspiro.

–Eu não conheci meus pais, pelo menos não sei se conheci. Mas tenho o Lobo Branco, corvo, Shizune, e até Sasuke, que é um chato. Eles preenchem muita coisa. Eu ia gostar de ter uma irmã também. Deve ser legal. – deu de ombros.

–Você não lembra dos seus pais? – Hanabi perguntou menos chorosa.

–Não lembro de muita coisa. – Naruto ficou vermelho. – Eu perdi minha memória, Shizune falou.

–Por isso pergunta tanto?

Ele a olhou de modo triste: -É chato eu perguntar tanto?

Ela deu de ombros e sorriu: -Não acho. Como vai saber se não perguntar?

Naruto sorriu e cutucou ela com o ombro que riu em resposta.

–Tenho certeza que sua irmã gosta muito de você. Não tem como não gostar.

Hanabi corou ainda mais forte e o empurrou com o cotovelo: - Bobão.

Foi quando o som começou. Naruto olhou para cima, para o segundo andar e sorriu. A menina seguiu seu olhar.

–Gosta? Hinata toca violão. Ela é boa né?

– É bonito demais. – Naruto sorriu mais largo ao saber o nome do objeto. – Me faz lembrar coisas boas...

Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

–Que tipo de coisa?

Contou sobre a lembrança da ruiva e do loiro, da música e da cama com o sol batendo e o cheiro de café.

Hanabi balançou a cabeça pensativa: - Tem cara de coisa de pais.

Abriu os olhos depressa: - Como assim?

–Esse negócio todo sabe, podem ser seus pais, você disse que não lembra. Parecem pais pra mim. – ela falou com simplicidade. Naruto piscou os olhos. Na troca os dois não haviam reparado que a música havia parado até a porta da varanda abrir. Naruto foi atingido por um cheiro doce que o envolveu. Algum recanto seu reconheceu o cheiro e se levantou, se virando depressa.

–Hanabi, eu vo...

A garota parou de falar ao percebê-lo. Seus olhos se abriram surpresos, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

Ela era baixa, tinha a pele muito clara e cabelos negros longos que contornavam um rosto delicado como da irmã e dois olhos muito claros e agora bem abertos de espanto. Usava uma saia longa clara e uma camiseta branca que deixaram Naruto com a pele do rosto queimando. Ficou olhando como um idiota sem saber o que falar. Ela vinha até ele, primeiro devagar. Depois correndo.

E para grande espanto dele e de Hanabi se jogou em cima dele o derrubando e caindo junto no gramado com força. Naruto ficou estático de surpresa. E ainda estava assim quando ela levantou a cabeça que escondera na curva do seu pescoço.

Os olhos dela estavam vazando e ela soluçou: -Pensei que tivesse perdido você.

E o beijou.


	11. Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto continuou estático. A boca era macia e sentiu sua pele fervendo sem saber o que fazer. Fechou os olhos, e sentiu quando se separaram abrindo um sorriso bobo.

E então recebeu um tapa no rosto.

Arregalou os olhos depressa. Ela estava vermelha, com o rosto delicado crispado de irritação: - Por que não deu notícias!

–Hei, Hinata! –Hanabi saiu finalmente do espanto paralisante. – Não bata no Naruto! Ele é meu amigo!

A morena saiu de cima dele e sentou no chão, ainda chorando. Naruto estava em uma malha de sentimentos: os principais eram vergonha, confusão e desespero de ver a menina chorando de modo sofredor na sua frente. Tinha certeza que havia feito algo muito errado.

–Ei, desculpe, não vaze pelos olhos! – pediu sentando depressa estendendo a mão para a garota que a segurou forte e apertou. Ela estava muito corada, e limpava as lágrimas com a mão livre.

–Seu amigo me disse que haviam te matado, não sabe como fiquei... Desculpa pelo beijo, mas é que eu sofri tanto...

Naruto olhou para Hanabi pedindo socorro mas ela ainda os olhava espantada, sentada no mesmo canto, sem entender nada.

–Por que fez isso? Por que não voltou? – ela o encarou com os cílios piscando as lágrimas, e então parou e soltou sua mão ao ver o olhos confusos de Naruto. – Seus olhos estão... diferentes.

Naruto ficou mais vermelho e olhou para a mão que segurava a sua, que soltou seus dedos devagar. Ela corou e o olhava ainda com uma expressão tão confusa quanto a dele.

– Tem algo diferente em você. – ela falou em voz baixa o encarando.

– . – Naruto virou o rosto para o lado. – Eu não lembro de você.

A sentiu estremecer e quando a olhou os olhos da garota estavam tão tristes que se arrependeu de ter falado.

–Eu... não queria... – Tentou consertar.

–Ele perdeu a memória Hina. – Hanabi interviu já sem paciência com aqueles dois sentados na grama molhada da chuva recente que nem uns retardados com o rosto vermelho e os olhos cheios de confusão como se vissem fantasmas.

A morena olhou o garoto envergonhado com os olhos surpresos: -Você...não lembra?

Naruto negou devagar. Ficaram os dois em silêncio por um tempo, até que a menina se levantou do chão devagar. Naruto viu ela lhe estender a mão com um sorriso triste no rosto e aceitou. Era macia e pequena, lhe passando uma sensação boa. Se levantou e ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos: - Mas eu lembro do seu cheiro.

Ela arregalou os olhos e então riu mais feliz: - É exatamente o tipo de coisa que diria, é mesmo você.

Naruto ficou vermelho: -Pode me contar de onde me conhece? – pediu sem graça.

Ela assentiu e sem resistir acariciou o rosto envergonhado de leve na sua frente.

–Eu ainda estou aqui. – Hanabi replicou e foi ignorada.

–Pode contar para o Lobo Branco e para o Corvo também? – Naruto pediu gostando do carinho. Quase pendeu o rosto para o lado.

–Quem? – Ela o olhou confusa.

...

–Então é isso, ele sabe até burlar o alarme. Kakashi vai ter um ataque.

Itachi falou irritado. Sem Kisame por perto sentia como se faltasse um de seus olhos. Ouviu batidas na porta, como de costume pegou a arma antes de verificar na câmera da entrada. Sentiu confusão e alivio.

E um belo chute na canela quando abriu.

–Te peguei cara de fuinha!

–Hanabi! Desculpe, Itachi-San.

Hinata estava olhando envergonhada na porta ao lado de um Naruto mais sem-graça ainda enquanto a pequena entrava sem cerimônias mexendo em tudo o que via pela frente, como sempre fazia quando ia visita-lo, depois de tentar lutar com Itachi.

Passou a mão na canela dolorida: - Tenho certeza que vocês tem uma explicação boa para isso. – Apontou para o dois. Eles ficaram ainda mais corados, Naruto encarava os próprios dedos das mãos e a menina mexia no cabelo. Itachi suspirou.

– Vamos, entrem os dois.

Ele conhecia Hinata e Hanabi há alguns meses. Logo quando elas se mudaram, Tsunade disse que ficasse de olho nas duas. Não contou muito, apenas o nome do pai, o que já era o suficiente.

– Ela me conhece. – Naruto falou rápido. Itachi olhou para a menina que confirmou.

–Bem, Itachi-san, vai ser uma longa história.

–Vamos para a biblioteca, Kakashi vai querer ouvir isso.

...

_Hinata olhou para o relógio de pulso e suspirou. Já passava das dez da noite. Neji não poderia passar a noite toda com Hanabi, ele tinha paciência de monge, mas sua irmã sempre contornava isso._

_Finalmente avistou o pai saindo na estrada da universidade. O cabelo longo preso, o jaleco dobrado embaixo do braço e um rosto cansado. Ele andava estranho nos últimos tempos, sempre muito nervoso com tudo. E aquele pedido era ainda mais estranho, ela ir busca-lo na universidade aquela hora da noite. Ele não devia estar lá, mas o pedido foi tão urgente que não deu margem para perguntas, correu até ele para ajuda-lo com as caixas que ele trazia e coloca-las no banco de trás do carro._

_–__E Hanabi?_

_– __Com Neji._

_A voz dele estava exausta. Hinata ia abrir a porta do motorista quando o pai segurou seu braço e a virou para si, fazendo algo que não lembrava desde quando ela era uma criancinha: a abraçou._

_–__Escute, Hinata. – falou em seu ouvido. – Vamos para casa, enquanto eu estiver na garagem você vai pegar uma bolsa que deixei no quarto da Hanabi, Neji vai se encontrar com a gente e leva-la, ele já sabe._

_–__O que... – tentou olhá-lo mas ele a impediu aumentando o aperto._

_–__Vamos embora por uns tempos._

_–__E a faculdade... e... – Hinata fazia medicina na mesma universidade que o pai lecionava há um ano. Estava confusa com a conversa, mas nunca ouvira a voz do pai naquele tom, parecia em desespero._

_–__Eu já cuidei de tudo. Estamos sendo vigiados, disfarce._

_–__Si..sim._

_Ele a soltou e deu um leve sorriso, totalmente recomposto. As mãos dela estavam suadas e tentou respirar direito._

_– __Professor Hiashi Hyuuga, não devia estar aqui a essa hora._

_Sentiu o pai ficar tenso e virar. Devia ser um guarda da universidade: - Perdi a hora, mas já estamos da saída. – A voz do pai era contida, como sempre, sem transparecer nada – Vamos Hinata._

_Ela abriu a porta mas foi impedida de novo, dessa vez por um barulho grande quando um peso caiu por cima do veiculo. Olhou assustada encontrando olhos castanhos muito perto de seu rosto e recuou quase caindo para trás se não fosse seu pai a segurando pelos ombros._

_–__Acho que não. – O segurança falou com a voz bem-humorada._

_Hiashi recuou de perto do carro segurando Hinata consigo. A garota olhou para os dois lados enquanto o estranho pulava do teto do carro para o chão com leveza e a encarava._

_–__Eu me afastaria se fosse vocês. – O segurança falou e nesse momento sentiu o pai a puxar com força e o carro explodiu, os jogando no chão. Hinata sentiu o impacto e caiu no asfalto com força, perdendo a consciência por segundos. Quando abriu os olhos seu pai estava caído há um metro de distância tentando se levantar enquanto o homem que ela pensou ser o segurança da universidade se aproximava dele. Ele possuía o cabelo loiro longo em um rabo de cavalo e roupas escuras._

_E para seu horror, puxava uma arma das vestes._

_–__Pai! – tentou gritar e sentiu uma dor onde batera a cabeça._

_Hiashi voltou a cair no chão, sem forças e olhou para ela. Mesmo sem ouvir podia ler seu lábios: -Vai._

_– __Hiashi Hyuga, você recebeu um aviso mas não se importou. Só avisamos uma única vez._

_–__Deixei-a ir. – ouviu a voz calma do pai, sempre contida._

_– __Eu sinto muito professor. – A voz era profissional. – Mas estamos apenas seguindo ordens – deu de ombros. – A essa hora seu sobrinho e sua caçula já receberam a visita de outros como nós._

_Hanabi!_

_– __Deidara. Acabe logo com isso. – A voz era do outro que caíra no teto do carro, era calma, serena. Hinata viu que ele se aproximava._

_–__Você é sem graça Sasori. – o outro resmungou._

_O tiro foi silencioso. Não teria acreditado se não visse o estremecimento no corpo do pai. Um segundo, um terceiro. Não conseguia me mover, gritar, nada. Estava paralisada._

_–__Pai... – sussurrou sentindo as lágrimas se acumulando em choque._

_Foi levantada pelo pescoço e suspensa. Era o outro de olhos castanhos e cabelos vermelhos. Sasori._

_Olhou bem nos seus olhos. Eram totalmente frios. Ele puxou uma lâmina e tentou se livrar da mão que a prendia:- Pai! Pai!_

_– __É só uma ordem. – o outro falou apertando mais seu pescoço e fechou os olhos para sentir o golpe._

_Que não veio._

_Caiu no chão com força e respirou, tossindo em busca do ar._

_– __O que pensa que está fazendo? - Era a voz do loiro de cabelos longos. – Essas não foram as ordens!_

_Levantou a cabeça confusa. Havia uma terceira pessoa na cena. Ele segurava ainda o ruivo que ia matá-la e o jogou em cima do outro que falava. Não conseguia acompanhar a luta que se desenrolou. Sua cabeça pendeu para o chão e tentou alcançar o pai de quatro. Pegou o pulso carotídeo. Nada. Bateu em seu peito, fez as manobras. Algo lhe dizia que era tarde, mas não queria acreditar. Por fim o abraçou e chorou, ouvindo o som de tiros, de lâminas e gritos. Que cessaram de forma abrupta. Ouviu passos se aproximando e se encolheu mais abraçando o corpo sem vida de Hiashi Hyuuga._

_Hanabi._

_Pai._

_Neji._

_Que morresse agora, pouco importava. Sentiu que a levantavam. Grudou no corpo e gritou, mas seus pulsos foram seguros com força, a soltando do corpo no chão. Chutou, esmurrou._

_–__Eu não vou te machucar. Fique quieta garota! – A voz era fria e cheia de autoridade. Mas parou de lutar de imediato._

_Olhou pela primeira vez para cima e encontrou olhos azuis frios nos seus, coroados por um cabelo loiro e bagunçado. Atrás dele viu os outros dois caídos no chão._

_– __Eu vou tirar você daqui. Mas fique quieta, não sou paciente. – Ele falou no mesmo tom puxando seu rosto. Não gostou de ser tratada assim, mas ele não esperou resposta. Sentiu uma mão em sua cintura e foi erguida nos braços do estranho e sua cabeça presa em seu peito._

_–__Meu pai! – gritou._

_–__Ele está morto. Você está viva. – A voz estava muito perto, sentiu a vibração no peito. Ele estava quase a sufocando._

_–__Me solta. – falou esperneando._

_– __Vou desmaiar você se não ficar quieta. – Ele caminhava a levando. Hinata parou de se mexer com a ameaça. Tinha a sensação que ele faria isso, e estava muito cansada fisicamente e mentalmente para se mexer. Só chorava._

_–__O que pensa que está fazendo 445?_

_A outra voz fez eles pararem. Hinata tirou com dificuldade a cabeça do peito para olhar quando o loiro se virou. Viu um ruivo alto de olhos verdes com uma espada na mão os olhando. O loiro não falou nada, mas sentiu que a apertava mais no peito._

_– __Acho que as ordens não eram essas. – o ruivo continuou._

_– __Eu sei._

_Continuaram parados, imóveis. Então o ruivo deu as costas e começou a sair: - Espero que saiba o que está fazendo e as consequências para você._

_O loiro não respondeu, ou ela não ouviu. Antes de apagar de vez teve a impressão que pulavam por cima do telhado da universidade._

_..._...

_Quando acordou, pensou que tudo fosse um pesadelo. Virou na cama puxando o travesseiro para os olhos._

_– __Temos que sair da sua casa._

_Se sentou depressa com a voz muito próxima e ele estava ali, sentado na poltrona vermelha do seu quarto como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Hinata pulou da cama e no processo tropeçou. Quando viu, rápido demais ele a estava firmando em pé. Tentou organizar os pensamentos enquanto ele a encarava com os mesmo olhos frios._

_–__Meu pai..._

_–__Morto. – Ele falou direto. – Tudo aconteceu. E precisamos ir. Pegue o que for preciso, eles nunca imaginariam que eu traria você para sua casa, mas não podemos arriscar._

_Hinata sentiu uma raiva dentro de si e se livrou das mãos dele._

_–__Quem é você? O que está fazendo? Cadê a Hanabi? E Neji? Por que eu iria com você para algum lugar..._

_–__Escute aqui. – Ele pegou seu queixo com força a obrigando a olhá-la. – Eu disse que não sou paciente. Eu salvei sua pele Hyuuga, seu pai está morto. Sua irmã e seu primo estão seguros, por que me mandaram mata-los e para sua sorte não gosto de seguir ordens. Você vai agora pegar suas coisas e da sua irmã e vamos para onde eles estão esperando. Depois vocês estão por vocês mesmos. Agora faça o que eu digo, não teste meu limite._

_Hinata tremeu e ele a soltou devagar e deu um suspiro. A garota abaixou o olhar, e quando levantou, estava sozinha._

_Tudo foi rápido. Não sabia quem era ele, mas se a quisesse morta, ela estaria. Arrumou uma mochila rapidamente com poucas coisas, foi ao quarto do pai tentando não pensar que nessa hora ele estava morto e pegou o que havia no cofre. Foi ao quarto de Hanabi e pegou coisas para a irmã, foi quando lembrou da bolsa que o pai falara. Ela estava sobre a cama. A pegou sem olhar o conteúdo. Desceu as escadas depressa ansiosa para encontrar logo Hanabi e ver se ela estava mesmo bem. Encontrou o loiro sentado no escuro da sala. Todas as cortinas estavam fechadas._

_–__Não acenda a luz. – ouviu a voz ordenando perto dela. – Pegou tudo?_

_–__Si..sim._

_–__Vamos...argh._

_Ouviu o gemido e se virou depressa tocando nele. Um liquido viscoso e quente sujou sua mão._

_–__Você está ferido... – murmurou._

_–__Não importa. – Ele tentou desvencilhar sua mão mas ela a prendeu no pulso dele._

_– __Não vai conseguir não seguir uma ordem desse jeito. – replicou._

_Ele riu irônico: - Você aprende rápido._

_Pegou a mão dele e o guiou ao banheiro._

_–__Preciso acender essa luz._

_Ele não respondeu, o que devia dizer um sim. O banheiro não era muito grande, mas o suficiente para que trabalhasse nele. Pegou a maleta de primeiros socorros._

_–__Se encoste na pia. – Ele a olhava do mesmo modo frio, parecendo que ia matá-la a qualquer momento se ela continuasse lhe dando ordens. Pouco se importou. – Não estava com pressa?_

_Ele fez uma cara feia e a obedeceu. O corte era na lateral do seu corpo, acima do quadril, e o sangue empapava as roupas. Hinata tocou na camisa mas ele empurrou sua mão._

_–__Não gosto que toquem muito em mim. Eu tiro. – a voz era ríspida._

_Espalmou as mãos em um gesto de rendição e ele começou a remover o casaco escuro e jogou na pia, e depois a blusa removendo por cima._

_Hinata havia acabado de perder o pai e quase ser morta. Ela não devia estar admirando o corpo bem-feito de um desconhecido que havia salvado sua vida e sido bruto desde a primeira palavra trocada._

_Mas o corpo era admirável. Definido sem exageros, Tudo no lugar. Notou que ele havia parado de se mover e encontrou um olhar irônico nela que a fez ficar vermelha e começar a trabalhar._

_Limpou o sangue e examinou o corte. Foi feito pela lâmina, durante a luta com o tal Sasori, provavelmente. Não era muito extenso, mas profundo._

_–__Vou precisar fazer pontos. – Falou pegando o material de sutura e aplicando o antisséptico para que não infecionasse no local._

_–__Sabe fazer isso? – ele perguntou sem emoção alguma._

_–__Estudo medicina, meu pai é médico. É claro que eu sei._

_Ele não falou mais nada, apenas levantando mais o braço quando a outra fez sinal para isso. Estavam muito perto um do outro. Hinata era da altura exata do seu peito e o via respirar tentando se concentrar no que fazia. Penetrou com mais força do que o necessário, querendo se vingar pelo modo que era tratada, mas ele não estremeceu, ou gemeu, apesar de não estar usando anestesia._

_–__Você não sente dor?_

_–__Acostumado. Vai demorar muito?_

_Mordeu o lábio com raiva e terminou depressa, fazendo o curativo. Ele vestiu a roupa e pegou na sua mão a puxando: - Vamos logo._

_–__Não precisa me puxar. – resmungou, mas não tirou a mão. – Por que estamos subindo?_

_– __Não vamos sair pela porta, é perigoso._

_Ele pegou as duas mochilas que ela colocara no sofá e subiram pela escada._

_–__Mas estamos no terceiro andar!_

_Ele não respondeu. Estavam no quarto dela. Abriu a janela olhando para fora de forma analítica, cheirando o ar como um animal farejando. Então a pegou sem prévio aviso no colo e pulou._

_..._...

_Quando pousaram depois de uma viagem nada convencional, ela viu que estavam em um motel barato em um lugar da cidade que nunca vira antes. Novamente entraram por uma janela no quarto andar. Hinata passara a maior parte do tempo de olhos fechados agarrada na blusa dele como se fosse uma erva daninha._

_Ainda estava assim quando ouviu um barulho de arma engatilhada e então um movimento rápido do loiro com ela ainda no colo e um grito de dor de alguém. Reconheceu a voz._

_–__Neji?_

_–__Hinata!_

_Levantou os olhos e encontrou o primo de bunda no chão._

_– __Desculpe atacar vocês, pensei que era outra pessoa. – o moreno de olhos claros falou se levantando._

_Hinata se mexeu de forma sugestiva. Então falou: - Hum, pode me colocar no chão agora._

_Pensou por um momento que seria jogada, mas ele a desceu devagar. Neji correu até ela e a abraçou._

_–__E Tio Hiashi? – ouviu a pergunta em seu cabelo, sumindo nos braços do primo._

_Balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e sentiu ele a apertando mais forte, começou a chorar. Por muito tempo. Quando finalmente parou se afastou. Os olhos de Neji estavam vermelhos._

_–__Hanabi? – ela perguntou rouca._

_–__Dormindo. Desculpe Hinata, mas seu pai disse que eu devia dopá-la que seria mais fácil. Ela vai acordar em duas horas._

_Assentiu. Virou para trás e o loiro ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar desde a hora que chegara, recostada na janela e os olhando do mesmo modo gelado._

_– __Esse cara apareceu na minha casa e falou sobre a ordem de matar a gente. Seu tio havia me avisado sobre as ameaças e que vocês iriam fugir, não queria confiar nele, mas com uma katana na garganta ninguém tem escolha. E ele trouxe você viva, afinal...- O primo suspirou e sentou na cama com cansaço. – O que vamos fazer agora?_

_O loiro se moveu do lugar finalmente e pegou algo do bolso estendendo para Hinata._

_Ela olhou para sua mão sem tocá-la, e ela a puxou com impaciência e colocou o papel na sua mão diante do olhar surpreso dos primos._

_–__O que é isso? – Hinata perguntou olhando nos olhos frios._

_– __O número da única divisão da polícia que não tem gente envolvida no que aconteceu com seu pai. Procure-os, peça proteção. Fiquem fora por um tempo. Seu pai já está morto, ele não vai querer a cabeça de vocês por muito tempo, perde o interesse, eu o conheço bem._

_–__Quem é ele? – Hinata perguntou estreitando os olhos, querendo saber quem fora o assassino de seu pai._

_O loiro a encarou, e para sua surpresa deu um sorriso de canto: -Desista._

_–__Do quê?_

_– __Se vingar. Esse não é um mundo para você. Cuide da sua irmã, reconstrua sua vida. Ele é meu._

_E falando isso virou as costas para sair. As pernas de Hinata tomaram comando próprio. Não sabia por que estava fazendo isso. Só correu e o abraçou pelas costas, prendendo as mãos em seu peito. O loiro pareceu tenso, como se fosse jogá-la longe a qualquer momento. Mas então relaxou quando ela falou entre um soluço: - Obrigada._

_Largou ele devagar. Ele virou para ela e sorriu sereno: - Disponha, Hinata Hyuuga._

_E sumiu pela janela._

...

–Meu pai havia deixado dinheiro na mochila, muito dinheiro para a gente se virar. – Hinata continuou a história. – Na mesma noite entramos em contato com a General Senju, e ela ouviu nossa história e nos tirou de circulação. Neji saiu do país, eu fiquei com Hanabi. E ela pediu Itachi – San para ficar de olho na gente.

Kakashi olhou para Itachi que assentiu.

– Viemos para a casa que estamos agora. Eu não o vi por um mês- olhou para Naruto. – Então uma noite cheguei em casa e você estava esperando.

...

_Hinata tirou os sapatos na estrada jogando de qualquer forma e seguiu descalço para a cozinha sem acender as luzes. Estava exausta. Jogou as chaves na mesa e abriu a geladeira para pegar água. Foi quando fechou que viu a sombra escura na sua frente. Jogou a primeira coisa que viu na frente: o copo de vidro._

_O estranho se desviou e o objeto de espatifou na parede. Correu derrubando a cadeira em direção da gaveta das facas, mas não alcançou. Uma mão segurou sua cintura e a prendeu contra o armário. Tentou chutar no meio das pernas do agressor, mas ele imobilizou o ataque._

_–__Fique quieta, não tenho paciência._

_A voz lhe fez parar de se mover de imediato, como se desligassem um botão. Estava o aperto em si diminuir e ele a soltou devagar, sem se afastar. Então ela o abraçou tremendo:_

_– __Porcaria! Me deu um susto!_

_– __Porcaria? – ele perguntou confuso, ao menos não a afastou. – O que porcos tem com isso?_

_Ela o soltou e olhou pensando se ele estava sendo irônico. Mas não parecia. Deixou pra lá._

_–__Vo...você sumiu! – gaguejou falando mais baixo lembrando de Hanabi no andar de cima._

_Ele não respondeu. Sentou na cadeira da cozinha. Hinata acendeu as luzes. Ele estava mais magro, com olheiras. O cabelo estava maior e parecia cansado._

_– __Minha desobediência teve consequências. – ele falou com um sorriso de canto._

_–__O que fizeram com você? – perguntou em um sussurro assustada._

_Ele deu de ombros e ficou brincando com os desenhos na toalha de mesa: - Não importa mais. Me deixaram sair de novo, só vim dar uma conferida._

_Ficaram em silêncio, ela não sabia como responder a isso._

_– __Quem faz isso com você? Qual o seu nome?_

_–__Sem perguntas. – ele pediu. Realmente pediu. Não ordenou, ou foi irônico. Pediu._

_Ela calou-se de novo._

_– __Eu quero vir aqui mais vezes, se for permitido. – ele a encarou com os olhos frios e sérios._

_Hinata sentiu um arrepio de medo e mais alguma coisa, só assentiu. Ele estava de pé em frente a ela, muito rapidamente. Sentiu a mão de forma suave em seu queixo, fechou os olhos e sentiu o hálito em sua face, perto da sua boca por um instante, como se ele pedisse permissão. O puxou ela mesma para o beijo. Foi suave, diferente do que imaginou, sendo ele como era. Depois foi mais intenso. A testa dele se encostou na sua, quando abriu os olhos, ele não estava mais lá._

_Durante aquela semana, ele voltava sempre, no mesmo horário._

_Então sumiu novamente._

_Com duas semanas, ao chegar em casa, um estranho lhe esperava na cozinha. Mas não era o de olhos azuis e loiro. Era um ruivo de olhos verdes. Lembrava bem dele, do dia da morte dos pais, ficou paralisada, sem saber se seria morta, se Hanabi estava segura. Para sua surpresa ele saiu da posição de braços cruzados em que estava recostado na mesa e lhe estendeu um papel. Hinata olhou e havia um desenho dela, sorrindo, tão perfeito como uma foto seria._

_O outro cruzou com ela, e antes de sair pronunciou as palavras que lhe arrebentaram mais do que uma espada faria: - Ele morreu._


	12. Meia-Verdade

Madara se deixou fechar os olhos em um raro momento humano que ainda havia dentro de si:

– Ordenei claramente a morte do jovem Uchiha.

O ruivo ainda estava parado na sua frente, sem nunca mudar a mesma expressão fria. Madara abriu os olhos muito negros e o encarou ali de pé. Nenhum tremor. Nada.

– Ele foi machucado o bastante para que o recado fosse claro? – perguntou irritado vendo que o outro não diria nada.

– Sim.

Se ergueu e suspirou olhando pela janela da sala. Além do campo de treinamento e do contingente de salas, se desenhava a floresta escura e isolada que impedia qualquer fuga. Embora, nenhum dos números tentasse fugir. Eles não conheciam outra vida além daquela. O mundo eram aquelas paredes e cerca elétrica. Quando já estavam prontos para ver o mundo de fora e receber suas ordens, ainda assim não fugiam, sempre retornavam, incapazes de se adaptar a outra vida, viver sem as aplicações da droga. Totalmente dependentes de serem comandados.

Já eram ferramentas sem autonomia alguma.

Exceto 445. Sempre tentava escorregar por seus dedos. Nas três vezes que saiu ao mundo de fora, teve que ser capturado e trazido de volta. Depois de ter feito tudo exatamente ao oposto das ordens dadas. Seu divertimento por 12 anos foi molda-lo. Aquela mente sendo tomada pelo horror e violência aos poucos, no estado mais primitivo do homem. E ainda assim, não o quebrou.

Sorriu consigo mesmo. Admirava a teimosia da criança. Era divertido ver todas as expectativas destruídas naqueles olhos muito azuis. Talvez por isso também não houvesse o destruído de início, logo quando ele começou a apresentar "defeito". Madara era um jogador nato, vivia pelo desafio.

Mudou o rumo do pensamento, o ruivo ainda estava atrás de si, na mesma posição em que chegara, o olhando fixo e esperando. O ruivo era a cobaia mais antiga, o primeiro, o 1. Sempre cumpria as ordens e retornava, e possuía mais autonomia do que os demais no mundo de fora. Ele nunca falhara em uma missão antes, tentava entender o que aquilo significava e por que o incomodava tanto.

– Preciso puni-lo, 1. – Falou olhando nos frios olhos verdes, que nem mesmo tremeram. – Você é minha melhor ferramenta, mas precisa dar o exemplo. Você entende isso?

–Sim.

Sorriu satisfeito. Nem um tremer. Nenhum medo.

Fez sinal aos guardas: - Levem-no. Dois dias na sala de punição.

O ruivo assentiu e seguiu, da mesma maneira. Madara possuía a plena consciência que ele podia matar os guardas facilmente e fugir. Mas sabia que ele nunca faria isso. Mesmo que possuísse o ímpeto de escapar, viveria no máximo dois meses fora antes de sucumbir sem a droga. Era seu controle sobre todos eles, quando o emocional e dependente falhasse. Embora, 1, não possuísse emoção alguma.

Voltou a se virar para a floresta. No fim, ele não matara o garoto Uchiha mas ainda assim, o aviso estava dado a Fugaku. Era o controle perfeito: o medo da perda. O efeito colateral do que chamam de amor. Madara demorara muito a aprender a usar esse controle de forma adequada.

Seu primeiro erro foi Minato.

Seu melhor amigo que o traiu.

Se ao menos o amigo houvesse compreendido os seus anseios, hoje estariam juntos. Ele tinha que tentar pará-lo? Ele e aquele bando de inúteis. Ele os conseguiu controlar com o medo, mas Minato era incontrolável. Tentou denuncia-lo, em vão, e por fim queimou metade da pesquisa.

Bateu a mão com força na mesa ao lembrar. Seu melhor amigo, quase seu irmãozinho, sua família. O traíra. Não aceitara sua grandeza, não enxergou no que se transformaria ao seu lado. E se viu obrigado a puni-lo. Lhe tirou tudo, a morte não era suficiente. Lhe tirou tudo e o deixou vivo no estado mais miserável daqueles que sabem que perderam tudo o que amaram por um ato próprio.

A culpa, é pior do que a morte.

...

A biblioteca ficou em silêncio por quase um minuto após a história. Kakashi voltou os olhos para Naruto, de pé perto da janela, como se evitasse ficar perto da garota a todo custo. Ele olhava para fora, em um dos seus raros momentos pensativos.

Ela o olhava com a testa franzida de um jeito preocupado, esperando sua reação. Talvez alguma memória após a história contada. Ele nem mesmo se virou.

– Deixe-me ver se entendi. – Itachi falou de um jeito profissional, sentado na poltrona de forma relaxada. Na sua posição de interrogador de sempre. A garota se virou para ele hesitante. Kakashi tentou ver algum traço de mentira durante a narrativa, e não detectou. Mas Itachi era mais preparado para isso. – A Akatsuki, provavelmente foi ela, ordenou o extermínio da sua família. Naruto era designado para assassinar sua irmã e seu primo, mas no fim os salvou e vocês tiveram um envolvimento até descobrir sua suposta morte?

–Em resumo sim. – Ela falou firme.

– Quanto tempo faz isso?

–Foi há quase dois meses atrás. Depois disso, não recebi mais nenhuma notícia.

Itachi não mudou de posição. Os olhos pareciam varrer a alma da garota.

–E a mochila? – perguntou de supetão, em um aspecto da história que Kakashi não havia pensado ainda.

–O que tem ela?

–Só havia dinheiro.

–Sim.

Silêncio.

Quebrado apenas com o movimento de Naruto de seu local onde estivera parado desde o início. Ele se dirigiu a saída devagar. A garota fez menção de se levantar, mas desistiu e abaixou o olhar de forma triste.

– Estou um pouco cansado. – O loiro falou antes de fechar a porta. Kakashi, tinha que admitir: sentiu pena da menina. As mãos dela tremeram levemente e ouviu-se um suspiro resignado.

–Ele não lembra Senhorita Hyuuga. – falou em sua rara versão paciente que só se apresentava a Naruto fazendo a garota levantar o olhar para si. – Quando o encontramos ele estava terrivelmente machucado, confuso e sem memória alguma de nada. Ele nem mesmo sabia falar, ou nada sobre o mundo.

–Ele nunca soube muita coisa sobre o mundo. – Ela sorriu levemente como se lembrasse de algo divertido. – Coisas simples para as pessoas, eram desconhecidas para ele.

– Como era a personalidade dele? – Itachi perguntou ainda em sua posição. A garota franziu a testa com a estranheza da pergunta, mas respondeu.

– Fria, irritadiça. As vezes violento, apesar de nunca me machucar. Ele não tinha tato. E ainda assim, parecia uma criança que não sabia de nada sobre o mundo.

–Sempre do mesmo jeito?

–Como assim Itachi-san. – ela perguntou levemente irritada com as perguntas. – Onde quer chegar?

Kakashi perdeu a paciência e falou de uma vez recebendo o olhar irritado do colega. Não tinha tempo para os joguinhos mentais dele.

– É o seguinte. O seu Naruto estressadinho dá as caras de vez em quando.

A garota o olhou confusa. Itachi lançou um olhar mortal para Kakashi, mas ainda assim falou: - Transtorno dissociativo de identidade.

Ela arregalou mais os olhos, parecia entender. Será que Kakashi era o único que não sabia o que aquilo significava de primeira?

– Quer dizer que...

–Esse Naruto que você conheceu, parece ter se fragmentado. Esse que viu agora é totalmente inocente, uma criança. O outro possuía as outras caraterísticas. Não sabemos como, ou quando isso ocorreu.

–Ele não perdeu a memória de fato? As lembranças estão contidas na outra personalidade? – Ela perguntou de forma esperançosa.

– Bem no ponto. – Itachi sorriu com a rapidez da menina.

Ela balançou a cabeça ainda surpresa, e então sorriu. E Kakashi pensou algo, talvez um pensamento totalmente fora de contexto: Por que mulheres gostam tanto de caras maus? São lunáticas.

...

–Me dê esse controle pirralha. – Sasuke ordenou já sem nenhuma paciência. Hanabi desviou das mãos dele e pulou no braço do sofá ficando de pé. A garota era ágil, tinha que admitir. Por que aqueles idiotas se trancavam na biblioteca e ele que tinha que passar por aquele suplicio? Ficou de pé e tentou agarrar o controle, a menina pulou para o outro sofá e mostrou a língua dando um sorriso superior: - Vamos ver os vingadores. – sentenciou.

–Por que esse fanatismo por super-herói? Não devia estar assistindo Barbie sua esquisita?

–Gosta de Barbie Uchiha? – Ela riu irônica. Sasuke perdeu as estribeiras. Deu um suspiro forte e um sorriso assassino.

–Agora você está ferrada.

Ela tentou se desviar e a pegou pelo tornozelo a levantando. Ela se debateu e xingou. Sasuke a balançou e riu de forma sádica.

– Te peguei monstrinha.

– Me solta seu Emo!

–Do que me chamou!? Vou te fazer engolir esse controle e ligar a televisão apertando seu estômago.

Hanabi de cabeça para baixo cruzou os braços e riu: - Como se fosse possível imbecil.

Ficaram se encarando mortalmente.

–O que estão fazendo? – A voz curiosa de Naruto fizeram os dois se virarem para o loiro que os olhava no pé na escada confuso.

–Naruto! Arrebenta esse cara e faz ele me soltar! – Pediu de forma triunfante.

–Como se ele pudesse. – Sasuke riu e sacudiu mais.

– Ele vai te dar uma surra até virar essa sua pele branquela do avesso! Me solta seu emo!

Sasuke a sacudiu mais ao ouvir o xingamento, Naruto suspirou e se aproximou dos dois sentando no sofá e olhando para o chão. Os dois que brigavam se entreolharam e Sasuke largou Hanabi que caiu sem jeito no sofá: - Imbecil – xingou com a mão na cabeça.

– Projeto de gente.

Olharam confusos o loiro que ainda estava jogado de qualquer jeito.

–Sinto depressão no ar. – O Uchiha falou com ironia se sentando de volta já com o controle e passando para a corrida. Hanabi ficou olhando Naruto de pernas cruzadas no sofá, sem piscar.

– Vai mal Naru... Quer brincar? Pode ajudar...

–Depois. – Naruto falou de forma baixa com um sorriso pequeno. Sasuke voltou o olhar para a televisão fingindo não se importar. Hanabi foi para o lado do loiro e ficou mexendo nos dedos, preocupada: - Posso te emprestar meus quadrinhos...

Ele passou a mão no cabelo da menina e sorriu um pouco mais: - Acho que sim.

Ficaram os três em silêncio olhando para a televisão, sem assistir nada. Quando passos desceram a escada todos se viraram, menos Naruto que abaixou o olhar para as mãos, a franja loira cobrindo os olhos.

–Vamos, Hanabi. – Hinata chamou lançando um olhar triste para o loiro da porta. A pequena assentiu e pulou do sofá de forma rápida: -Tchau Naru, tchau Saskemo !

– Hobbit. – Sasuke resmungou sem olhar para a menina que ria ao sair.

Os dois adolescentes ficaram em silêncio, até que o moreno não aguentou e se virou curioso.

–Por que aquela garota olha pra você como se tivesse transado com ela e não ligado depois?

Naruto levantou a cabeça depressa e arregalou os olhos. Sasuke riu da expressão: - Sabe o que é transar?

– O.o Lo..lobo Branco me falou; - ele ficou vermelho e estremeceu.

Sasuke revirou os olhos: - É mesmo um Dobe ingênuo. Mas e então? A garota...

–Não lembro. – falou ainda vermelho.

Sasuke deu de ombros: - Queria ter essa desculpas as vezes também.

Naruto sorriu de forma leve e os dois voltaram a se virar para a televisão até voltarem a seus quartos para dormir.

...

– Ela está escondendo algo. – Itachi sentenciou enchendo o copo de conhaque e passando a garrafa para Kakashi.

– O que? – perguntou curioso.

–Não sei ainda. Mas está. – O moreno sentou no sofá e olhou para fora. A essa hora haviam outros "amigos" seus na vigília. – Devia falar com Naruto. Sabe o que deu para entender bem dessa história, e ele não é tão inocente para não perceber também.

Kakashi não respondeu. Lembrou da pergunta mais cedo do garoto, de seu medo de ter machucado pessoas. Ao que parece, não era infundado.

–Eles vão prendê-lo se descobrirem que trabalhava para Akatsuki.

–Ele os salvou Itachi.

–Não vão levar isso como absolvição Hatake. – O moreno mexeu no copo. – Você sabe disso. O que quer fazer?

– Por que pergunta para mim? – falou irritado.

Itachi não respondeu, não precisava. Por que Kakashi se apegara a Naruto. O amigo nunca o feriria a esse ponto. Kakashi estava uma pilha de emoções. Não conseguia imaginar Naruto como um assassino seguindo ordens. Não aquele garoto inocente que o olhava com tanta admiração.

Mas havia o outro. Suspirou. Virou o copo e saiu sem resposta. Não precisava. Ficariam em silêncio até saber tudo o que estava acontecendo ali.

...

–Não devia ficar assim na janela. É como um alvo pedindo "atire em mim".

O loiro não respondeu. Continuou sentado no parapeito olhando para fora sem se virar para sua entrada. Kakashi caminhou até ele e se recostou também olhando para fora. De canto dos olhos podia ver o perfil quase delicado do outro. O cabelo loiro por cima dos olhos já merecia uma tesoura. O rosto em uma máscara de tristeza.

–Por que olha tanto para o céu? – perguntou tentando adiar o assunto.

–Gosto. Lembro de uma mulher as vezes, com o cabelo vermelho. Acho que ela me ensinava constelações. – o garoto falou ainda com o tom triste. Apontou o dedo e começou a mostrar as constelações que conhecia. – Gosto daquela maior, aquela estrela ela falava que era nossa.

–Quando lembrou disso tudo?

Ele deu de ombros.

–Sonho com ela as vezes. Só não lembrava dessa parte, por que o fim é sempre ruim.

Silêncio.

–Naruto...

– Eu sou um assassino. Não é? – ele o olhou finalmente de frente. Os olhos azuis brilhavam de lágrimas. – Você disse que eu não era ruim, mas eu sou. Eu não quero lembrar de mais nada Lobo Branco. Eu não quero sonhar com mais nada! –Ele gritou a última parte e soluçou mais alto. Kakashi não soube como reagir. Sua mão automaticamente foi para a cabeça do garoto. O menino abaixou o olhar com o carinho, ainda chorando.

–Não sabemos ainda...

– Eu não quero saber... Eu quero ficar com você, na sua casa, com Pakkun, jogar xadrez com o corvo, conversar com Shizune, brigar com o Sasuke, brincar com Hanabi... Eu não quero mais nada além disso. Você prometeu que eu não ia me machucar...

Kakashi sentiu um bolo na garganta. O que fazer em uma hora daquelas? Seu trabalho era fazer Naruto lembrar, mas até ele estava farto daquilo.

Puxou-o para perto e sentiu o outro se encolher com o toque. Passou as mãos nos ombros do pequeno e lhe deu tapas desajeitados nas costas com o queixo em sua cabeça. Não falou nada do que queria dizer, apenas escutou-o chorar até cair no sono, o colocou na cama e cobriu-o, saindo do quarto se sentindo um lixo humano.

...

Hinata olhou para o violão no canto do quarto, sem vontade alguma de tocar nele. Deitou na cama com força e olhou para o teto sentindo as lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos e vazando para o colchão de forma silenciosa. Se virou de bruços e puxou o travesseiro abafando os soluços.

O achou, e ao mesmo tempo o perdeu de novo. Não era justo nada daquilo. Chorou até não ter mais nada para chorar. Se levantou secando o rosto e foi para o banheiro do quarto, fechando a janela antes disso. Subiu no vaso e alcançou o forro falso que ele havia colocado ali em um dos dias da semana que viera vê-la. Puxou de lá a caixa de metal e a abriu. Dentro, estavam os documentos que seu pai deixara na mochila, os documentos que o próprio loiro trouxera, e três frascos com um estranho conteúdo azulado, envoltos em um vidro resistente e refrigerado. Ele fora bem claro quanto ao segredo de tudo aquilo. Só poderia entrega-lo a ele, mas ele nunca veio buscar, e ainda assim ela o manteve. Talvez, desde o começo sentisse que ele não estava realmente morto, pessoas como ele não morriam facilmente. Teimosas demais, como ela mesma. Guardou tudo de volta e sentou no vaso pensativa, esperaria apenas por ele. Sabia que aquilo era essencial, provas para destruir o assassino de seu pai, o torturador do garoto que amava. Sabia que muito morreram por aquilo.

Não teria pressa, não estragaria tudo, sabia esperar.


	13. Raposa Sangrenta

_12 anos atrás_

– Tio Madara!

O moreno se virou quando ouviu a voz infantil nos corredores da universidade a caminho do laboratório. Um sorriso involuntário se abriu em seus lábios, sempre sérios, ao ver a coisinha loira correndo em sua direção com um sorriso brilhante. O rodou nos braços e colocou no colo enquanto o garotinho ria muito.

– Oi garotão. – puxou o garoto para longe nos braços para ver seu rosto. Os olhos muito azuis brilhantes e perspicazes. – Próxima semana alguém faz três anos?

–Quatro! – o menino fez um bico. – Não sou um bebê.

O homem riu.

–Hei, Menma, não perturbe seu tio Madara. – Um homem loiro, a cópia adulta do menor vinha andando com um sorriso sereno nos lábios, colado no braço de uma mulher linda e ruiva, que tinha um sorriso tão igual a criança que se debateu e se soltou correndo para o pai com os braços estendidos, e sendo prontamente atendido.

–Minato! – O homem sorriu. – É uma surpresa vê-lo aqui. Não estava de férias?

– Só dei uma passada para uma visita e pegar uns documentos. – o homem falou depositando um beijo estralado no filho e o colocando no chão com a mãe. Os dois homens adultos deram um breve abraço.

– Kushina, linda como sempre.

– Olá. Madara. – a mulher sorriu lhe dando um beijo no rosto. – Hei, Menma, volte aqui!

Ela correu irada atrás do menino que já havia fugido. Sempre com a mesma personalidade forte, Madara se surpreendia em como ela e Minato puderam ficar juntos.

–Vamos tomar um café, Madara, preciso conversar mesmo com você.

Os homens se sentaram nas poltrona confortáveis da reitoria. Madara havia assumido há um ano esse posto e o de chefe do laboratório de pesquisa ao lado de Minato, apesar do loiro ser tão jovem. Estendeu o café que o outro aceitou de prontidão.

–Ele está crescendo. Como vai o aprendizado?

–Acelerado, como sempre. – Minato sorriu.

–Tem que começar a estimulá-lo a sério, Minato. Há alguns programas que trabalham com isso, com 15 anos ele já pode começar a lecionar na universidade.

O loiro riu alto: -Vamos com calma. Prefiro que ele tenha uma infância normal não pule as etapas. Ele tem uma cabeça boa, mas é uma criança.

– Um desperdício. – Madara resmungou. – Adoraria fazer uns testes com ele, alguns amigos ficaram bem interessados no caso. Seu filho é um prodígio.

Minato sorriu e suspirou: - Se ele deixar de quebrar a casa inteira e ficar quieto um pouco já fico mais tranquilo. É só uma criança.

Madara não retorquiu mais, mas colocou uma cara fechada. Não entendia Minato e seu pensamento tão simples e pequeno as vezes.

–Mas o que queria falar comigo?

Minato colocou o café na mesa e suspirou. Seu sorriso apagou, o que deixou o moreno curioso.

– É em relação aos roedores. A droga apresentou falhas a longo prazo. – o rosto do moreno se fechou.

–Você disse que estavam indo bem. Estamos há dois anos nisso, e os resultados foram surpreendentes. A percepção aumentou, a força, a rapidez, audição. Já havíamos falado sobre isso, e feito o pedido para testes em primatas...

O homem o parou com um gesto.

–Inviável, Madara. Temos que cancelar até descobrir a falha na formula. Os ratos apresentaram forte dependência, os efeitos caem com rapidez e há aumento do metabolismo, criando toxinas perigosas. Eles se envenenam aos poucos com os produtos do metabolismo que não conseguem ser processados no fígado. Se não recebem outra dose que cancele os efeitos, a crise de abstinência produz febre, sangramentos e morte. Não podemos continuar com os testes até descobrir o que causa isso.

–E o teste em humanos? – o homem perguntou sem emoção.

– Está brincando? Não me ouviu? Serão anos para que comecemos esse tipo de teste, se conseguirmos descobrir essas falhas e corrigi-las, se não, iremos abandonar o projeto e começamos outro. É um risco muito grande.

Madara ficou calado, fervendo por dentro: -Você é covarde Minato.

O outro o encarou surpreso enquanto o moreno falou calmamente: - Essa falha será corrigida. Os efeitos são superiores a esses detalhes. Os testes com humanos estão se saindo com perfeição.

O loiro abriu a boca e se levantou depressa: - Você não fez isso...

Madara sorriu: -Alguém teria que dar o próximo passo. Os orfanatos estão cheios de produtos para nós. Só tive que movimentar as peças certas.

O soco veio sem aviso. Madara foi jogado no chão com força pego de surpresa: - Estou fora, o comitê de ética vai saber disso, seu canalha!

Madara se ergueu com um gemido rindo: - Ninguém sai disso assim.

– Tenho certeza que Fugaku e Hiashi também...

–Eles sabem. – o homem se divertiu com o rosto horrorizado do outro. – Você é o único tolo aqui, Minato.

Minato o pegou pela gola deu um novo soco forte. Logo começaram a brigar, quebrando coisas pela sala. Por fim Minato o soltou com força: - Você vai ser preso, acabou tudo. Madara.

– Tente, não tem provas contra mim além da sua palavra. – o homem gemeu cuspindo sangue no chão. – E tenho certeza que ama sua linda família.

Minato abriu mais os olhos: -Não ouse.

– Então não bata de frente comigo. Sua linda esposa, sua adorável criança...

Minato ia partir para cima do homem novamente mais foi seguro por dois seguranças que entravam e o arrastaram para prova aos gritos.

O moreno estapeou uma mão que tentou ajuda-lo e mandou todos para fora, irado. Sentou em seu gabinete sentido cada parte do corpo doer. Nunca vencera uma briga contra Minato fisicamente. Sempre vencera com a cabeça. Minato não ousaria se mexer, sabendo que o alvo estava sobre a cabeça da família.

Ele amava Minato. Provavelmente, era a única pessoa que amou. Seu pequeno irmão de coração, mas não o deixaria atrapalhar sua subida. Se ele se metesse em seu caminho, seria esmagado.

...

Passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros, frustrado. Haviam o demitido da faculdade, perderia seu laboratório, e suas acusações foram totalmente esmagadas.

Madara era poderoso, mas não indestrutível, tinha que haver uma maneira. Todos os outros se acovardaram. Era como lutar contra uma tempestade sozinho. Correu as mãos sobre a bancada quebrando tubos de ensaio no processo e esmurrando o balcão em desespero.

Cobaias humanas. Como eles podiam concordar com aquilo? A droga era perigosa! Caiu na cadeira e recostou a cabeça no balcão metálico, a culpa era sua, metade da formula fora construída por ele. Pensou que seria um passo para uma cura milagrosa. Um sistema imunológico poderoso, cicatrização forte, aumento da percepção. Ele queria ajudar, e acabou metido no meio do lixo. Era tão pecador como os outros. As crianças usadas eram tão vítimas dele como de Madara.

O moreno lhe dera um ultimato para entregar a papelada com sua formula para ele para a descoberta das falhas. Ultimato que incluía ameaças. Nunca pensou que chegariam a isso, sempre foram a família um do outro. Minato fora criado pelos pais de Madara desde criança, eles se protegiam. Como puderam chegar até o ponto de tentarem se destruir? O que acontecera com Madara para fazer aquela loucura?

Esmurrou mais algumas vezes a mesa, abriu os olhos cansados. Não iria ter participação nisso. Embora não pudesse lutar contra Madara diretamente, não ia facilitar as coisas. Caminhou até o cofre do laboratório e tirou os papéis tão meticulosamente guardados. Uma pesquisa de quase uma vida inteira.

Incinerou tudo, folha por folha.

Depois quebrou cada frasco, até não restar nada mais do que cacos pelo chão. Como se sentia por dentro.

...

Era uma casa pequena e confortável, um pouco isolada. Minato sempre gostara de tranquilidade, desde criança. Madara ria ao lembrar da criança loira se perdendo na mansão enorme de seus pais. Ali tinha um ar de amor e aconchego. O viu sair de casa, dando beijos nada castos na esposa e apertando a criança loira que se esperneava para sair da babação. Madara sempre quisera uma família assim, mas teve que escolher entre isso, e a vida que levava, o sucesso, o status... Sempre foi mais atrativo do que um calor ao chegar em casa. Mas as vezes pensava em como seria ser recebido por sorrisos e abraços em sua mansão gelada. Só as vezes.

O loiro saia. Sempre com o mesmo andar sereno, desde criança, o mesmo andar altivo e tranquilo. Ficou admirando o irmão se afastando, sempre tão bonito. Houve uma época que ele morreria e mataria por Minato...

Esperou, ouvindo ao longe as vozes dentro da casa, as risadas. Pegou a arma e saiu do carro ajeitando o paletó e as luvas. Caminhou tranquilo e bateu. Ouviu uma música clássica tocando. Claro, os discos de Kushina. A mulher tocava tudo, com maestria, e a casa era sempre cheia de música, lembrava de todos os almoços ali nos fins de semana. Sentiu um cheiro de café quando ela abriu a porta surpresa, e depois sorriu.

Ele não havia contado a ela. Claro, nunca a preocuparia. Minato sempre levou o peso do mundo nas costas sozinho.

–Madara! Que prazer, mas Minato acabou de sair, eu sinto muito...

–Eu vim ver vocês na verdade, uma visita rápida, estava aqui por perto.

Ela deu espaço para que entrasse, ainda sorrindo.

–Onde está Menma? – perguntou olhando ao redor da casa já tão conhecida, procurando o furacão loiro vir correndo e se jogar nele. Kushina seguiu para o cozinha com ele atrás.

– Brincando de esconde-esconde comigo. Finjo que não sei onde ele se esconde toda vida. – ela gargalhou. – Vou passar nosso café.

Madara sentou na cadeira da cozinha vendo a ruiva se mexer no fogão e galpão conversando com alegria. Sempre foram próximos, a conversa fluía bem. Na verdade, houve uma época, quando a viu pela primeira vez que acreditou estar apaixonado. Mas nunca tocaria na mulher que Minato amava.

Tomaram café juntos, e quando ela se levantou para pegar as xicaras, soube que não podia adiar mais. Quando a ruiva se virou, encontrou o cano da arma. Seus olhos se abriram surpresos.

–Lamento Kushina. – O disparo foi direto no peito. Ela caiu se segurando na mesa, levando a toalha ao chão. Se agachou e encontrou seus olhos confusos.

–Menma... Não...

Madara passou os dedos no rosto, e deu o segundo tiro.

Não demorou a ouvir os passos leves na escada. Foi para de trás do galpão e esperou. Os passos estavam mais rápidos.

–Mamãe? Que barulho foi esse?

A voz infantil lhe tomou. Odiava estar fazendo isso. Um desperdício de genialidade. Minato o obrigara a tanto, a tal ponto...

Viu a cabeça loira, que não o viu. Estava descalço, carregando o ursinho que o próprio Madara lhe dera há alguns anos, uma raposa que ele não largava nunca. O garoto correu os olhos por todo o local e percebeu quando a viu. O corpo parou, os olhos azuis se abriram muito e ele correu para a mulher.

–Mamãe? Por que está dormindo no chão? – a voz morreu aos poucos, notara o sangue. Ouviu um arfar forte. Não prolongaria aquilo.

O fez notar sua presença. Viu o garotinho sentado no chão ao lado da mulher, a sacudindo.

–Menma?

Os olhos azuis o fitaram assustados, cheios de lágrimas. E ele correu para ele e se jogou nos braços chorando.

–Ajuda ela. – a voz pediu chorosa em seu ouvido. O colocou no chão com dificuldade, se agarrava a ele. Se agachou e limpou o rosto molhado com os dedos enluvados. Os olhos muito azuis o olhavam confusos, assustados. Tão parecido com Minato.

–Vai ficar tudo bem, Menma. Não chore.

As mãos no rosto infantil desceram devagar, rodeando o pescoço delicado. Seria rápido, o mais rápido possível, os olhos azuis o olhavam sem perceber sua intenção, apenas chorando. Madara tremeu e abaixou as mãos. Deu um suspiro e acariciou a cabeça loira que limpava o rosto com a mão, sem parar de soluçar. O puxou para seu colo com cuidado, prendeu a cabeça pequena em seu peito. Ele tremia todo o tempo em seu abraço enquanto era levado para fora da casa, deixando o corpo de Kushina no chão.

...

Minato estava arrumando suas coisas, encaixotando o que restara no laboratório vendido. Já conseguira um novo emprego, apesar da reputação destruída por Madara. Um antigo amigo dos pais biológicos, Tobirama, estendera a mão e prometera ajuda-lo, inclusive contra Madara.

Alguém bateu na porta, entregando uma encomenda. Pegou a caixa de papelão simples, confuso vendo o entregador partir. Fechou a porta e sacudiu, velha mania.

Cortou a fita e abriu. Ao ver o conteúdo sentiu seu mundo se destruir naquele instante, as pernas falharam, caiu de joelhos.

Era um ursinho de pelúcia, uma raposa tão conhecida.

Coberta de sangue.

_..._

_Foi jogado no chão com força e gemeu apertando os olhos. Algo estava quebrado, não conseguia identificar onde. Quando abriu ele pairava sobre ele com um sorriso de serenidade. Não desviou o olhar, não daria esse gosto. Ouviu os passos dos outros saindo da sala sem nada dizer. _

_O homem se agachou a seu lado, enquanto estava jogado de lado no chão de madeira. As cordas muito bem presas cortavam o fluxo sanguíneo dos pulsos de tão apertadas. Totalmente imobilizado, e mesmo que não estivesse, não conseguiria se mover. Era o último estágio da abstinência, era sempre nessa que era pego, com a fraqueza extrema, o próximo seria o coma e em seguida a morte._

_O homem ainda o encarava com um sorriso, como se o houvesse pego em uma travessura._

_– Você deu um grande trabalho dessa vez. É mesmo um suicida._

_Olho no olho, negro no azul. Serenidade e frieza._

_– Como estava meu velho amigo Minato? Passaram bons momentos juntos? Eu soube que ficaram bem próximos nas últimas semanas da sua pequena fuga. – Acariciou o rosto do caído – Eu queria que ele morresse vendo seus olhos. A morte pelas mãos da pessoa que se ama. O amor é a maior fraqueza e ruína dos humanos, 445. Essa foi a humanidade que tanto quis?_

_Sentiu as mãos removendo a mordaça. O homem passou o pano devagar em seu rosto limpando o sangue que saia de seu nariz e descia por sua boca lentamente._

_– O que ele está planejando? O que ele tem em mente e contra mim? Como estava ajudando ele? Não vai falar?_

_Puxou o cabelo loiro para levantar o rosto para mais perto. Os olhos do garoto estavam frios. O rosto do homem perdeu a máscara de serenidade e se crispou de raiva. Agarrou o queixo do garoto com força o encarando bem de perto, nariz em nariz: - Se acha muito esperto. Tudo que viveu até agora não é nada comparado ao que espera você. Vou aproveitar cada segundo, fazer você pedir para morrer._

_O rosto do loiro se contorceu em um pequeno sorriso: - Boa sorte._

_Caiu no chão com força novamente e gemeu. A perna voou para seu rosto e tudo escureceu._

Abriu os olhos com água quente descendo sobre suas costas causando um relaxamento quase imediato dos músculos doloridos. Naruto recostou a testa no ladrilho da parede do banheiro enquanto o chuveiro castigava seu corpo. Estava se sentindo tão cansado, que dormia em qualquer lugar. Há cinco dias Hinata havia contado a história dos dois, e desde então não dormia mais que duas horas por noite sem acordar com os próprios gritos. Por fim, evitou o sono por completo.

Não falava mais com Shizune, não queria mais lembrar de nada. Mas sua mente não concordava, e os pesadelos triplicaram de uma hora para outra, assim que fechava os olhos. Não lembrava de todos ao despertar, mas o pavor permanecia palpável.

Estava confuso. Com Hinata, com toda aquela história, com a voz em sua cabeça que não o deixava em paz. Parecia uma bomba prestes a explodir.

Fechou os olhos, quase resvalando para o sono de novo.

_Gritos..._

_Cheiro de café e música no ar. _

_Tiro..._

_Sangue..._

_Passos..._

Abriu os olhos tremendo apesar da água quente e esmurrou a parede quebrando um dos ladrilhos.

**_Quanto tempo vai ficar fugindo da verdade?_**

Fechou os olhos com força e apertou os punhos na parede. Estava exausto com tudo isso.

**_Fugindo da garota, fugindo de você mesmo. É um covarde completo. _**

Foi quando olhou para baixo que notou o redemoinho rosa no ralo do piso branco. Sangue misturado com a água. Procurou um corte na mão com o soco, mas não havia nada. Continuava pingando. Fungou assustado e passou a mão no rosto. Era seu nariz que sangrava.


	14. Sermão Do Sasuke

O vigiava desde a liberação da punição. Não demorou muito a perceber que havia algo de errado com ele. Primeiro, por que ele não percebera sua presença. Nunca, em todos os anos que se conheciam, o vira passar nada despercebido. Segundo, por que seus movimentos estavam todos errados. Seu caminhar, o modo como ficava amostra na janela sem nenhum cuidado, a maneira como agia com a garota pequena, totalmente infantil, muito parecido como quando o encontrou há seis anos, preso naquela cela, sem saber falar, se comportar ou agir. Madara lhe dera o trabalho de transformá-lo em um deles, já que os testes eram todos favoráveis. Muitos iniciavam no projeto, mas poucos suportavam as etapas, morriam ou eram descartados. Ao todo, haviam dez que concluíram e foram liberados ao lado de fora. Ele fora o primeiro, 445, o último.

Se era apenas uma ordem, saiu de seu controle tão cuidadosamente armado. Tinha um estranho senso de preocupação com a criança outrora selvagem. Sua frieza não ficara indiferente. De todos, era o único que não conseguiria eliminar, e assim, o conhecia mais do que a todos que se lembrava, e quando soube de sua captura, tortura e morte pensou em matar Madara, mesmo que isso significasse sua própria aniquilação.

Mas ele estava vivo. E isso era algo que nem mesmo sua mente conseguia entender. O vira passar pelos efeitos nocivos, estava quase morto quando o levaram ao galpão. E ainda assim, sobrevivera.

Não sabia o que havia ocorrido com ele, mas durante todo o tempo que o observou, não era 445 ali. Era alguém diferente. Não parecia estar fingindo em uma missão. Expressava sentimentos aflorados, chorava, perdia o controle, ria e todos os atos humanos que pessoas como eles dois não conheciam.

Até aquela noite em questão. Na madrugada adiantada, o via agitar-se no sono, como fazia todas as noites em que dormia, o que não eram muitas. Mas daquela fez, não gritara. Sentara rapidamente e fora até a janela e farejara o ar. Os movimentos eram mais fluidos, coerentes e ágeis. Abriu a janela e pulou para o muro vizinho sem encostar no da casa e ficou de pé olhando para a janela da garota. A mesma garota que havia pedido para que ele conferisse a segurança. Não entendera o objetivo dele, talvez, nunca entendesse esse tipo de ação. Achara que ele a havia salvo unicamente para ir contra Madara, como sempre fazia, desobedecendo cada ordem e fazendo o que queria.

Não o entendia tão pouco naquele momento. Olhando-a, sem se aproximar, se mostrar, apenas na vigília.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia se aproximou, e em um salto se colocou a seu lado no muro. Ele continuou na mesma pose sem olhá-lo. Já havia percebido sua presença no instante em que farejara o ar. Aquele, era 445.

– Fragmentação de personalidade. – o loiro falou como se lesse seus pensamentos. – Não tenho mais controle sobre meu corpo em boa parte do tempo. É incomodo, e limita meu tempo para agir. Não sei como reverter isso.

– O que causou? – perguntou no mesmo tom baixo, também olhando a garota que dormia um sono agitado.

– Durante algum momento do castigo abriguei a mente como fazia, e não retornei mais até que estava naquele galpão e haviam rasgado minha veste. Os eliminei, e não tinha mais controle sobre mim.

Ficaram em silêncio, por algum tempo. Tentou ler algo na expressão do outro, mas ele estava o mesmo de sempre. Viu que ele notou as marcas de seu pulso causados pela punição, mas não falaram nada sobre isso. Não necessitavam. Ele, mais do que todos sabia o que se passava naquela sala. Nunca nenhum dos números passou mais tempo do dentro dos castigos do que 445. Não compreendia como tal ser funcionava. Isso o deixava no mínimo curioso. Talvez fora isso que o aproximara de tal criatura: curiosidade. Era totalmente insubordinado, quase um suicida.

– Lembra-se quando me ensinava a ler, e perguntei se lembrava sobre sua família?

Assentiu sem saber onde ele queria chegar.

– Você me disse que ninguém ali tinha família, ou vida fora das cercas. – O loiro o encarou pela primeira vez na noite. Nunca deixava de se impressionar com o azul. Não era como os do número 5, Deidara. Era um azul totalmente diferente. Esperou que ele continuasse.

– O meu último alvo, o professor. Era meu progenitor legitimo.

Sentiu uma reação rara de surpresa em si mesmo, os olhos se abriram mais, a testa se crispou. O outro notou e riu pelo nariz de leve. Nunca ficava surpreso por nada. E tão pouco reagia assim. Se recompôs rápido e assumiu o olhar sério, o outro o imitou e voltou a olhar a garota.

– Não fui como o restante. Sou produto de um capricho, uma vingança pessoal de Madara.

– Por isso lutou tanto contra mim quando o parei naquela noite?

Ele não respondeu. Eram anseios que não compreendia. Naquela noite, não só desobedeceu uma ordem como lutou contra o ruivo a sério, coisa que nunca haviam feito. Queria impedi-lo de falhar mais uma vez, sabia que Madara não daria outra chance. Foi inútil.

– Ele está vivo?

–Não sei. Fui capturado. Preciso saber onde ele está, reuníamos provas, podíamos destruir Madara.

– Me dê o nome.

Viu que o loiro sorria de lado. As vezes ele tinha essas reações peculiares. Aprendera com ele, durante os seis anos, o imitando nos gestos curiosos. Mas era diferente.

– Namikaze. Minato Namikaze.

Passaram os próximos minutos em silêncio. Logo amanheceria, precisava partir. Sempre era assim quando ficava ao lado de 445. Sentia-se estranhamente bem. Foi quando notou o fino filete de sangue no rosto do outro, que limpou de pronto.

– Há quanto tempo tomou a ultima dose?

– Dois meses.

Pela segunda fez naquela noite, reagiu de forma surpresa. Dessa vez o outro não riu.

– Você devia estar morto agora.

– Não diga, Gaara. –Não entendeu seu tom. Nem o gesto impaciente.

– Meses sem mim e esquece o que é ironia. – o outro suspirou. – A outra droga que ele aplicou de alguma forma retardou os efeitos da abstinência, mas pelo jeito não os parou. O processo foi iniciado. Meu tempo se limita a agir.

– Tentarei trazer uma dose.

O outro negou devagar: - Notariam. Não faça isso.

Não o entendia de nenhuma forma. Talvez nunca entendesse. Mas o sol nascia, hora de partir. Se virou de costas e se preparou para o pulo.

–Gaara. – o outro lhe chamou. Esse era o nome que 445 havia lhe dado. Não se perguntou por que, mas não se importou, não era um nome ruim. Ele o encarou sem dizer uma palavra e depois voltou a olhar a garota. No olhar entre os dois estava todas as palavras que não precisavam dizer em voz alta.

Afinal, palavras, agradecimentos, pedidos de cuidados. Eles não necessitavam disso.

...

Sasuke podia não ter tato com as coisas, mas ele sabia quando as coisas não iam bem. E definitivamente, era o caso. Vendo Naruto deixando Shizune plantada na sala todas as noites, ou quando Kakashi viera e o obrigara a sair do quarto, o loiro ficou sentado olhando em silêncio para os desenhos da toalha por três horas até ela desistir.

Perdera tanto a paciência com aquela aura depressiva que o provocava de propósito. O máximo que conseguiu foi fazer ele quebrar a mesa da cozinha com um soco, mas logo voltara a mesma letargia irritante, e Itachi lhe dera um olhar assassino por conta da mesa.

O dobe ainda passava a noite perambulando pela casa como um Zumbi, quando não o acordava com um grito que toda vida derrubava Sasuke da cama. Havia algo de muito errado com aquele garoto.

Ainda mais por ignorar a vizinha (No mínimo uns três anos mais velha, sexy! O que ela via no retardado do Dobe?), que parecia estar a ponto de ataca-lo de tão frustrada. Detestava não saber o que estava rolando. Pelo o olhar do loiro podia jurar que ele estava caidinho pela morena,

E ainda tinha a fedelha que vinha todos os dias, e quando não conseguia retirar o loiro da bolha "eu estou muito infeliz para sair da cama", vinha lhe encher o saco. Ela parecia formada e ter diploma nisso.

E Itachi parecia neurótico, Sasuke não podia colocar o pé fora de casa, Kakashi estava a ponto de estapear Naruto para ver se ele reagia (imagina o desastre que ia ser isso) , e Shizune estava tão estressada que não entendia como alguém assim podia ser psicóloga, definitivamente, ela estava do lado errado da mesa.

E ainda ele era o revoltado com problemas comportamentais. Todos eram loucos!

Naquele noite jurara que não seria pego desprevenido pelo grito e cairia da cama. Esperou, mas o que ouviu foi uma movimentação estranha no quarto, e o barulho da janela sendo aberta. Desceu pé ante pé da cama e entrou no quarto do Dobe. Vazio. Subiu a torre de vigília do irmão (certo que Itachi era policial, mas não deixava de acha-lo neurótico por ter um troço daqueles). Era o ponto mais alto, quase caiu para trás ao ver o esquisito conversando com o ruivo. Não lembrava bem (estava um pouquinho embriagado na época), mas só conhecia um ruivo amigo do Dobe. E que tentara mata-lo, por sinal. Os dois conversavam (parecia, pelo menos, embora parecessem mesmo duas malditas estátuas de jardim) por bastante tempo, e Sasuke olhou até ter certeza de que não seria morto por uma espada durante o sono. Amanhecia quando saíram e o loiro ficou sozinho olhando para a janela da outra casa. Sasuke finalmente foi deitar. Havia dormido meia hora quando o grito o derrubou da cama o fazendo xingar até a décima geração daquele maldito.

Mesmo assim, não havia como não criar um nó na garganta ao ouvir aquilo. Saltou da cama, ainda lesado por uma noite perdida espiando o protegido do seu irmão e o cara que tentara mata-lo e foi ver o Dobe.

Abriu sem bater devagar. O garoto estava na posição de quando acordava dos pesadelos: abraçando os joelhos, sentado encolhido e olhando para a parede, a franja cobrindo os olhos. Quando Sasuke entrou ele se encolheu mais, porém, continuou em silêncio.

– Vou gravar seus gritos como despertador do celular, já que me acordam sempre mesmo.

Viu o outro se encolher e acrescentou depressa: - Zoando você Dobe.

Sentou na cama olhando para o chão. Definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha não era a melhor pessoa para abordar alguém em uma situação como aquela. Tinha vontade de dar meia-volta, chamar Itachi, qualquer coisa. Ele não sabia ser sutil, gentil ou confortante.

– Com que estava sonhando? – perguntou de supetão. Pareceu mais um ultimato e se xingou. O outro não respondeu, nem deu mostras de que iria responder. Foi quase um minuto de silencio, Sasuke ia sacudi-lo para ver se ele dormira, mas sua voz baixa o interrompeu antes que chegasse a isso.

–Hei Sasuke. – Ele largou os joelhos e encostou os pés no chão, permanecendo sentado no colchão ao lado do outro, na mesma posição com as mãos no colo. Naruto mexia com os dedos, e não conseguia ver seu rosto, coberto com os cabelos loiros bagunçados.

O moreno esperou ele continuar, sem olha-lo. Os veios da madeira de repente pareciam conter os segredos do universos para os dois.

– Por que as pessoas machucam umas as outras?

Pego desprevenido, Sasuke não fazia ideia do que falar.

– Por que pergunta isso pra mim? – murmurou desconfortável.

–As vezes, eu penso que é um ciclo. Eu machuquei muitas pessoas, as vezes eu sonho com isso. Eu já matei também, mesmo que para me defender. – O moreno arregalou os olhos e um arrepio correu sua espinha. A voz de Naruto era baixa, e perdida. – E já fui muito machucado... De tantas formas que eu penso que seria melhor estar morto.

– Não fale besteiras. – Cortou. Tentou notar se quem estaria ali era o Naruto violento que conhecera. Mas a voz não era hostil, era o Naruto ingênuo, só que com tanta... dor na voz. Ele finalmente falava o que o prendia todos esses dias em que ninguém o alcançava. E para quem decidia falar... Logo a pior pessoa para falar ou ouvir sobre sentimentos. Sasuke queria correr e chamar Itachi, ligar para Kakashi, Shizune... qualquer coisa! Mas manteve-se impassível.

– Quando alguém é machucado, ele machuca também. – o outro continuou como se não ouvisse seu corte. – Não queria lembrar de nada, não sobre o que fizeram comigo, mas sobre o que eu fiz. Eu sou o que fizeram comigo... E o que eu fiz também.

– Não pode fugir para sempre Dobe. Uma hora vai ter que sair da zona de depressão e encarar os fatos. – falou sério tomando fôlego e rezando para não dizer besteira e tornar o caos ainda mais completo. – As pessoas machucam as outras por que seres humanos são fracos demais, e acham que o modo de se sentirem mais fortes, e tornando os outros mais fracos que eles mesmos, ferindo-os. Se acha que é um ciclo, quebre. Se não gosta do que você é, mude, não é obrigado a ser a mesma pessoa de antes. Essa merda de ser o que fizeram de você, o que você fez, não faz sentido nenhum. Supere os fatos, mostre ao desgraçado que tentou te transformar com dor que você é quem manda. Fugir do passado é tolice, assim como fugir daquela garota...

O loiro levantou a cabeça depressa e o encarou durante cada palavra. Na última desviou o rosto para o lado.

–Você gosta dela. – Sasuke falou malicioso. – Por que está fugindo que nem uma garotinha virgem?

Naruto corou: - N.não é isso... ...

O moreno rolou os olhos: - Desembucha.

Ouviu um forte suspiro: - Ela me olha... eu sinto culpa... por não lembrar. E medo, acho, do que vou lembrar. E ela me olha... e eu não sei... – a voz estava confusa, baixa, perdida.

– Besteira. – Sasuke bufou. – Você tem que lembrar de qualquer jeito, não pode ficar correndo em círculos Dobe. – Olhou o loiro que continuava sem encara-lo.- Se não investir, vou dar em cima dela. – Completou simplesmente.

Naruto o encarou depressa, os olhos faiscando frios por um instante, segundos, fazendo o Uchiha sentir o perigo no ar ao ver o lado violento. Mas tão depressa, eles voltaram ao normal.

– Só uma dica. E eu não vou te abraçar, passar a mão no seu cabelo nem nada do tipo, como os outros. – bateu no ombro do loiro. Pensou por um instante que seria jogado pela janela pelo lado maníaco, mas ele não estava mais ali e Naruto só assentiu. Sasuke se levantou e se preparou para sair. Havia batido seu recorde de toda a vida de palavras por minuto.

O loiro continuou sentado do mesmo jeito, quando o moreno já segurava a porta o outro menino falou:

– Era uma luta, o sonho. Eles me colocaram em um lugar. Era escuro, frio. Não gosto do escuro... E tinha outro menino, e disseram que só saia de lá quem matasse o outro. A gente não queria... Machucaram muito a gente, ele me atacou, e eu... matei. –ele falou a última palavra já abafado, o moreno quase não ouviu. – Sou um animal...

Sasuke lembrou do próprio insulto para com o garoto e fechou os olhos.

–Você é uma vítima.

–Sou um assassino. – ele sussurrou.

– Não é quem executa Naruto. – O moreno falou sério antes de sair. – Não seja estúpido. É quem guia. E em um momento entre a vida e a morte, todos somos animais.

...

Naruto ficou remoendo as palavras do outros sentado na mesma posição. Ele não aguentava mais sentir tanta dor...

**_O moleque Uchiha tem razão. Matar para sobreviver não é assassinato idiota._**

– Isso não muda nada.

**_E choramingar muda? Tenho muito o que fazer. Não suporto fraqueza de imbecis._**

Se assustou com a voz na cabeça. Se não fosse só uma voz parecia querer bater nele.

Imaginou confuso como seria a cena dele batendo em si mesmo e riu de leve.

**_Você me obrigou a ouvir um sermão de um moleque arrogante. Bem que eu queria fazer isso mesmo. _**

Naruto caiu na cama e fechou os olhos, mais tranquilo do que se sentiu em dias. O passado não podia machucar ele se não deixasse. Tinha que enfrentar as coisas.

Ele não sabia, mas seu passado não concordava com isso. Ele estava cheios de braços para tentar leva-lo de volta.

Os dias em que seu medo só se resumia a seus sonhos, estavam com os dias contados.

...


	15. Ingenuidade e malícia

Hinata estava impaciente, frustrada, irritada, triste. Prestes a jogar Naruto na parede e tentar arrancar o garoto que ela conhecera a força lá de dentro. Sempre que tentava se aproximar, ele recuava. Parecia uma dança. Se sentia um predador atrás de uma presa inocente e odiava isso. Era quase como se tentasse estuprar uma criança. Por fim, deu um tempo nas visitas. Não suportava ver aqueles olhos perdidos se desviando sempre que tentava uma aproximação.

Por um breve instante, começou a pensar que tudo o que vivera, não passara de alucinação. Aquela pessoa ali não podia ser a mesma, os papéis estavam totalmente invertidos entre os dois. Ao mesmo tempo se sentia muito atraída por aquele outro Naruto também. Os olhos inocentes, a timidez, os gestos descoordenados e as palavras ingênuas. E o sorriso. Aqueles sorrisos fáceis quando o via com sua irmãzinha. Não existia nenhum sorriso como o dele, e lembrava o quanto era raro vê-lo assim. Antes escondia cada emoção, ela tinha que ler seus gestos nos olhos frios. E aprendera muito sobre os olhos frios daquele garoto, os sorrisos raros e as palavras curtas (e o corpo também).

Corou ao pensar nisso e continuou a correr com Biscuit. Estava na rua de sua casa, acordara cedo. Levava sempre um comunicador consigo para avisar Itachi sobre qualquer movimentação durante a corrida matinal, para que pudesse ter permissão para esse simples gesto. Hinata não era boba, ela sabia que era mantida constantemente vigiada pelo moreno. Achara antes que eram seus inimigos, mas nunca atacavam, então de algum modo sabia que era Itachi ali, sempre com os olhos em todos os lugares.

A música tocava nos fones e continuava tentando desviar os pensamentos de um certo loiro, confusa entre olhos frios ou confusos. Como seria se apaixonar por Naruto, e não pelo garoto misterioso que nem sabia o nome?

Passava pela casa dele, de volta, e voltou o olhar para a janela do quarto, como sempre fazia. Itachi disse que o rapaz tinha febre quase todos os dias, e suspeitava de algumas manchas de sangue no quarto, mas quando pressionado recuava como uma ostra. Suspeitava que estava entrando em depressão, e definitivamente, a pessoa que ela conheceu era a última que entraria em depressão. Era confiante demais para isso, chegava a ser irritante e ela adorava. Ia vê-lo nesses momentos, quando não podia lhe olhar com aqueles olhos assustados fugindo. O via dormindo febril, com a boca entreaberto, como uma criança. Engraçado como no sono, eram a mesma pessoa. Vê-lo dormir sempre fora um prazer. Vê-lo perder a aura agressiva, e se tornar tão... vulnerável, infantil.

Suspirou com os pensamentos quando entrava em sua casa. Queria esquecer por um tempo toda essa história confusa.

Mas a história não queria esquecê-la.

A primeira coisa que ouviu ao entrar em casa foi a risada dele com Hanabi. Se apressou e os encontrou na sala, estava sentado no braço do sofá, a irmã esparramada e espaçosa como sempre, enquanto assistiam algum filme de ação.

– Assim que sai a teia então. – ele falou divertido. – Mas ele não tem oito patas.

– Detalhes, meros detalhes. – a pequena falou com um resmungo. – Não estrague a história com esse tipo de comentário, fica parecendo o Sasuke. Ele conta o final do filme só pra irritar.

Ficou olhando sem se mover. Parecia tão relaxado perto de Hanabi, sentia inveja da irmãzinha. Não fugia dela, parecia tranquilo, conversando como velhos amigos.

Esbarrou na mesinha e os dois se viraram. Hinata corou de imediato.

– Hina! – Hanabi sorriu. – Olha quem pulou o nosso muro.

Naruto corou também e olhou para o chão, a olhando através da cortina da franja loira.

– Naruto. – cumprimentou constrangida.

– -dia.

Suspirou e fugiu dali antes que dissesse besteira. Durante toda a manhã ouviu os risos (quase sempre de Hanabi) no andar de baixo. Depois no quintal. Empurrou de leve a cortina e os viu sentados na grama brincando com o cachorro, e sorriu ao vê-lo tão infantil e relaxado. Esqueceu de se martirizar pela situação e foi estudar e depois preparar o almoço. Hanabi o convidou e ele aceitou (surpreendendo a morena com isso).

Ouviu o barulho de Hanabi no banheiro e foi preparar o alimento fluindo pela cozinha. Adorava cozinhar. Lavava os legumes quando se virou e o viu olhando ali da porta. Se assustou tanto com a aparição repentina que derrubou tudo.

– Você sempre faz isso. – resmungou se abaixando. Logo as mãos dele estavam ali ajudando.

– Faço? – perguntou de modo tímido.

–Fazia. – ela suspirou e colocou os legumes na bancada o encarando. Via que fazia um esforço enorme para estar ali perto, mas sustentava seu olhar, como só uma criança faria. Eram os mesmo azuis incomuns, mas agora um poço de inocência tão grande. Ele não desviava e tentou sustentar, parecia analisa-la com curiosidade e começou a corar com isso. Por fim suspirou e colocou a bacia na bancada.

–Quer me ajudar a fazer o almoço?

Naruto abriu um sorriso e assentiu. Não havia fugido como se ela fosse o vilão mal e estivesse tentando tirar sua virtude (como disse, invertendo os papéis), era um avanço.

Começaram a se movimentar pela cozinha, cortando legumes, preparando carne e sobremesa. Ele perguntava sobre qualquer coisa, qualquer objeto, exatamente como lembrava. Como uma criança de sete anos de idade. Em dado instante, tentando pegar o mesmo objeto tocaram as mãos e sentiu a mesma corrente elétrica de antes. Ele segurou sua mão e ela o encarou surpresa. Estava corado, os olhos bem abertos, o cabelo loiro bagunçado, a boca entreaberta. Hinata olhou para esse lugar em especial, depois para os olhos perdidos.

Totalmente estuprável.

Antes que perdesse a coragem o empurrou contra a pia, agarrou o rosto de olhos arregalados com o gesto e o beijou. Ele não sabia onde colocar as mãos e a colocou na pia. Definitivamente, não sabia o que estava fazendo. Hinata riu consigo mesma e o puxou para mais perto, o vergando com a mão que puxava a nuca loira. Com a outra pegou a mão dele e colocou em sua cintura. Ele imitou com a outra. Hinata se sentia uma estupradora. Ensinando uma criança a beijar.

_Dane-se _

Quando perdeu o ar o soltou. Os dois ofegavam. Ele a olhava espantado, a boca vermelha, bochechas corados, olhos azuis brilhantes.

Tentador. Meu Deus, Hinata Hyuuga estava se tornando uma pervertida.

Para sua surpresa ele se curvou e tocou os lábios no dela de forma rápido, em um gesto casto. As mãos ainda estavam onde ela colocou. Abraçou o garoto e sentiu o queixo dele em sua cabeça. Não fazia mínima ideia do que dizer. E não queria falar nada mesmo. O beijou de novo, dessa vez ele imitava melhor seus gestos. Sentiu uma mão tímida em seu rosto. O prensou mais forte, colando o corpo no dele. Queria arrancar tudo naquele beijo, fazê-lo lembrar de tudo entre os dois.

Um pigarreou na porta o fez solta-lo.

Virou para trás e viu Hanabi vermelha e constrangida. O soltou devagar, ele não saiu do lugar.

– . – a menor gaguejou. – Mas senti um cheiro de queimado.

Os dois olharam para o forno saindo fumaça. Correu o soltando tirando de lá o almoço carbonizado.

–Queimou. – Naruto murmurou decepcionado.

Hinata suspirou. Dane-se o frango. Valeu a pena.

...

Depois do almoço (e de trocas de olhares constrangidas) ele saltou (literalmente) para a casa vizinha deixando o vazio incomodo. Hinata fugiu do sorriso malicioso da irmã com um "cale-se" e foi estudar. Estava negligenciando a universidade com aquela história, desde que trocara o nome e pudera frequentar a universidade se sentia outra pessoa.

Passou a tarde nisso, tentando não passar as mãos nos lábios constantemente ou imaginar o que o vizinho estaria fazendo. Até a noite, ficou nessa. Não conseguia dormir, agitada. Tocou violão depois de dias sem nem olhar para o violão pegando poeira. Hanabi havia dito que Naruto gostava do som, e sorriu ao pensar que estava ouvindo.

Passava da meia-noite quando foi dormir.

Ou tentou.

Se sentia vigiada, e era irritante. Levantou e foi fechar a janela quando notou uma sombra em seu muro. Guardou um grito e correu saltando por cima da cama para pegar o comunicador. Foi puxada durante o gesto por mãos e caiu no colchão sem fôlego. Se preparou para dar um belo grito mas foi impedida por uma mão. Sentiu raiva intensa por isso.

Agora saberiam por que ela treinou durante dois meses. Soltou um braço com agilidade e pegou aquela mão fazendo um gesto para gira-la e quebra-la. O agressor foi pego de surpresa e ela riu vitoriosa. Mas a surpresa durou pouco, ele girou com o gesto impedindo de ela terminar o intento. Mas lhe deu espaço o bastante para usar o pés e desferiu um chute, que foi seguro, virou e usou o cotovelo, e dessa vez acertou a lateral de um corpo e se levantou. Ouviu um suspiro raivoso, mãos voaram para sua cintura e foi jogada ali novamente, e imobilizada com as costas no colchão. Tentou nova investida, mas não conseguiu.

– Eu juro que minha paciência está no limite Hyuuga.

Parou no instante espantada. Conhecia aquela voz. Pela primeira vez olhou com cuidado através da luz da lua pela janela. Viu cabelos loiro e olhos azuis e gelados nela, contornados por um sorriso irônico.

– . – gaguejou ofegante pela luta.

–Até você me chama assim agora. – o tom dele era de desgosto. – Vai tentar me atacar se eu te soltar? – completou pingando ironia.

Ela negou devagar e sentiu o peso saindo de cima dela.

Estava sentado de pernas cruzadas no colchão, com a calça frouxa de um pijama e camisa do mesmo desabotoada . Hinata tentou desviar os olhos do corpo e corou nervosa. Se sustentou com os braços, ainda ofegando, e se encararam. Era ele. Aquele era _seu_ Naruto. Ia se jogar em cima , mas encontrou seu olhar assassino. A cotovelada havia doído tanto assim?

– Por que beijou aquele imbecil?

A frase, o tom raivoso. Hinata foi pega de surpresa e ficou confusa. Quem imbecil?

– Eu não beijei ninguém. – se defendeu franzindo a testa. – Só você. – Entendeu de imediato ao ver ele desviar o olhar gelado. Ela não conteve uma gargalhada. – Não pode estar falando sério! Ele é você!

Ele a encarou com raiva e saltou sobre ela a beijando de forma intensa. Hinata perdeu o fôlego pelo beijo e pelo susto. Sentiu as mãos segurando seu rosto, os joelhos um de cada lado do seu corpo, a imobilizando. Quando a soltou ele mordeu seu lábio. Hinata abriu os olhos atordoada e encontrou o olhar, frio, amedrontador. E incrivelmente um sorriso de canto.

– Tem certeza que ele sou eu agora? – resmungou.

Hinata negou com a cabeça ofegante.

Com certeza não eram a mesma pessoa. Voltaram a se beijar, passou os dedos no corpo seminu puxando a camisa já aberta e sentiu a mão dele subindo por sua roupa de dormir frouxa.

– Suas coisas... – falou se separando de leve. – Eu guardei o que você ped...

–Depois Hyuuga. – Ele replicou voltando a beija-la.

Ela que não iria reclamar. Em segundas esquecera tudo, até seu próprio nome.

...

Estavam sentados no chão, recostados na parede no escuro. Já estava quase amanhecendo. Hinata estava entre os braços dele, e olhavam a luz do sol que nascia entrando pela janela. Eles dormiram por breves instantes na posição, ou ela imaginou que ele houvesse dormido também, de tão imóvel que ficava. Abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para cima encontrando os azuis a encarando com um sorriso leve, quase imperceptível. Incrivelmente ele beijou sua testa, um gesto casto que a confundia sobre quem estava lá. A resposta logo veio.

– As coisas que entreguei estão seguras?

Ela tentou afasta-lo para olha-lo de frente, mas os braços a prendiam e desistiu com um resmungo.

–Sim. Voc...

– Guarde-as por um tempo ainda. Estão mais seguras com você por enquanto. Os frascos?

– Refrigerados. Vai me dizer o que é aquilo?

– Uma forma de me manter lutando. – ele murmurou. – Mas posso aguentar um pouco mais sem aquilo. Vou esperar um pouco.

– Não faço ideia do que fala, me confunde.

–Espero que sim. – ele falou sério.

Silêncio. Ela o apertou e sussurrou: - O que aconteceu?

Ele não falou de imediato. E ela não achou que ele falaria. Mas foi surpreendida.

–Encontrei alguém para me ajudar a derrota-lo. Juntamos provas, faltava pouco, mas fui descuidado e pego.

– Então, isso que guardei...

–São provas. Preciso reencontrar essa pessoa e juntar o que tenho com o que ela tem. Mas agora nem sei se ele ainda está vivo. Tenho que esperar. Não quero ser descuidado de novo.

– Disseram que você estava morto. – murmurou.

– Eu quase morri. – Ele acariciou o braço branco e macio. – As coisas vão ficar bem difíceis daqui pra frente. Se prepare.

Assentiu sem vontade. Ele deu um suspiro e afastou: - Tenho que ir, logo o idiota vai assumir de novo. – Ele falou com desgosto.

Hinata riu: - Sério que tem ciúmes de você mesmo?

O olhar sobre ela foi assassino, mas ignorou e riu mais.

Ele levantou e procurou a camisa no chão. O viu colocar, a luz do sol batendo em cheio na pele levemente morena, filtrando pelos cabelos. Era uma cena que nunca iria esquecer.

– Vou para a casa do cabelo branco hoje, Kakashi, ficar uns tempos por lá. – Ele falou frio. – Se quiser pode ir ver o idiota e a mim.

Hinata o olhou surpresa.

– E leve a sua pirralha, não é bom deixa-la sozinha, não quero ter que vir resgatar vocês de novo. –falou sem emoção.

Hinata assentiu com um sorriso. Parece que não era somente o Naruto ingênuo que gostava de Hanabi afinal.

Ele se virou, agachou-se na frente dela que continuava deitada e deu um beijo de leve. Fechou os olhos para receber o carinho e quando abriu, ele sumira.

–Maldito, sempre faz isso. – resmungou com uma risada leve.

...

Itachi pegou novamente a lista. Já havia a analisado com Shikamaru, era o mesmo padrão: médicos, trabalharam na mesma universidade 12 anos atrás. Exceto sete deles, todos haviam pedido demissão no mesmo ano. Dos que se demitiram, alguns cometeram suicídio, outros morreram em acidentes sem explicação, e um deles desapareceu por completo.

Dos sete que permaneceram mais tempo, foram pedindo afastamento aos poucos, até se desligarem totalmente da universidade e irem para outras. Nos últimos dois anos, seis foram mortos, incluindo Hyuuga. Em todos os casos, as famílias também foram, exceto a de Hiashi, por interferência de Naruto. Só restava um deles: Fugaku Uchiha.

O que desaparecera teve a mulher morta e o filho desaparecido na mesma época que se afastou da universidade. A criança foi dada como morta, e não se teve mais noticia dele desde então. Seu sobrenome, Namikaze. Itachi guardou a informação, era a única coisa fora do padrão em tudo isso. Havia algo ali.

E havia algo no reitor da universidade que chamara a atenção de Shikamaru, ele disse que iria dar um aolhada, mas Itachi não conseguiu entender o pensamento do outro. Só sabia que o nome do reitor na época era Madara. E era um Uchiha, mas nunca ouvira falar dele, o que despertou ainda mais interesse no moreno de rabo de cavalo.

Itachi guardou os papéis e olhou para o sol nascendo. Logo Kakashi viria buscar Naruto. Era só parte do acordo que nenhum dos dois queria quebrar por teimosia. Mas iria colocar vigília no apartamento do grisalho de qualquer forma, e ir lá sempre, não mudava nada. Precisava vigiar Naruto, não entendia o que estava acontecendo. O vira com o ruivo que tentara matar Sasuke, e não gostou daquilo. Seria tudo mais fácil se pudesse falar com a personalidade violenta do loiro, perguntar-lhe logo o que acontecia, mas algo lhe dizia que não seria fácil o fazer falar, nem mesmo aparecer. Eles não tinham o mino controle sobre ele.

E agora ele pulava para a janela de Hinata a noite.

Mas não pensaria nisso agora. Esperava ao menos que ele saísse da aura depressiva, as coisas estavam saindo do controle, Tsunade os pressionava por respostas, as que eles tinham não poderiam compartilhar sem correr o risco de Naruto ser preso na central. E o garoto tinha mudanças de humor tão bruscas que temia qualquer hora tentar matar todos.

Melhor ficar com o Kakashi mesmo, não poderia não pensar, o grisalho era o único que mantinha algum controle sobre o garoto.

E Itachi pensava que não demoraria para quem quer que estivesse tentando intimidar Fugaku viesse atrás de Sasuke ou dele de novo. Teria que estar preparado.

Algo lhe dizia que logo as coisas iam começar a se agitar de forma irreversível.

...

Madara sorriu. Um sorriso de verdade, largo que se transformou em gargalhado. Número 2 continuava parado na sua frente, de pé. Hidan. Não entendia a risada do outro, mas sorria também, imitando, tentando ver o que aquele gesto causava no rosto, mas não via nada de bom, só doía a face e parou.

– Então é isso. – Madara falou mais recomposto. – Irônico. Uchiha? Com um Uchiha? – O outro confirmou. – E Hatake. Então o filho mais velho de Fugaku é um dos que protege o garoto.

Logo mais três homens entraram na sala. Os dois assassinos de Hiashi e um terceiro homem pálido.

Madara fez sinal para que Hidan se retirasse: - Continue com o disfarce e reporte qualquer mudança.

Ele assentiu e saiu. O moreno se virou para os outros três: -Número 4, 5 e 6, vocês iram trazer um rato fujão de volta para a minha gaiola.

Sorriu torto.

As coisas que são de Madara, sempre voltam para ele. Dessa vez ele extrairia até a última gota de humanidade que ainda estivesse naquele garoto, até não sobrar nada além do que queria ali. Até transforma-lo na tela em branco para sua obra prima perfeita.


	16. Ruptura

Naruto não parecia deprimido.

Na verdade o encontrou bem... alegrinho. Quando bateu na porta de Itachi pela manhã deixando a moto na garagem, só deu tempo de ver cabelos loiros antes de ser jogado no chão do gramado da frente. As vezes Naruto esquecia da própria força.

– Naruto! Sai de cima de mim! – gritou.

O loiro saiu ainda rindo de forma larga e foi logo dizendo.

– Hinata me beijou de novo.

Kakashi parou o movimento que fazia de se levantar e arregalou os olhos para o garoto sentado na grama corado, arrancando as folhas entre os dedos.

– Hinata te beijou. – Kakashi repetiu devagar, sentando de novo. – Continue.

– Eu beijei ela de volta. – Ele ficou mais vermelho. – Lobo Branco... hum...É meio diferente...

– Fala sobre a língua? – Kakashi se segurou para não rir. O garoto assentiu devagar de cabeça baixa. – Naruto, você lê tanto, devia saber pelo menos isso. – Tentou falar sério, e não conseguiu. O garoto resmungou e fez um bico. Kakashi gargalhou alto dessa fez. – Você gostou?

O loiro assentiu rápido e Kakashi acariciou seu cabelo. "Como crescem rápido... Droga, que pensamento é esse? Me sinto um velho."

– Use camisinha.

Naruto o olhou rápido e arregalou os olhos.

–Lembra tudo o que eu expliquei sobre...

–Não fale nada! – O garoto cobriu o rosto sem saber onde enfiar a cara. – Eu lembro.

Kakashi riu mais ainda, quase caiu no chão.

– Quantos sorrisos pela manhã. Queria que calassem a boca! Quero dormir! – Sasuke gritou abrindo a janela do quarto raivoso.

–Bom dia para você também Sasu! –Kakashi falou provocando – Bom ver que amanhece com esse humor contagiante.

–Não faça escândalo na casa dos outros tão cedo Kakashi. – Sasuke retrucou coçando os olhos. – E não quero ouvir você dando aula sobre sexo para o dobe, não quero ficar traumatizado, mas do que posso ficar vivendo entre vocês. – ele ia fechar a janela mais se virou antes. – Parabéns pelo beijo de língua, dobe. – gargalhou deixando para trás um loiro vermelho vivo que encarava Kakashi irritado.

–Não me olhe assim, você que fala alto demais. Pegue sua mochila.

Naruto assentiu e correu para dentro de casa. Kakashi foi mais devagar e encontrou Itachi com uma caneca de café conversando com Shizune de forma animada. O grisalho olhou a cena coçando o queixo antes que eles o notassem. Quando o fizeram os dois pararam de conversar e lançaram um olhar interrogativo.

Kakashi abriu um sorriso malicioso: -Shizu... Dormiu aqui?

Os dois na sua frente ficaram corados.

– que não idiota! – A mulher resmungou escondendo o rosto com a xicara. – Itachi me chamou para conversar com Naruto, ele aceitou abrir a boca depois de mais de uma semana então...

–Não se explique demais. – O grisalho espalmou as mãos ainda sorrindo. – Vocês ficam bem juntos. Só Itachi para aguentar seu estresse, e só você para consertar a cabeça desse maníaco.

–Kakashi. – Itachi falou ainda calmo colocando a xicara na mesa e pegando uma torrada. – Se não ficar calado agora vou te fazer ter pesadelos por um mês. – Ele sorriu de forma serena e Kakashi gelou.

– Ok. Não estou aqui. Só vim pegar o pacote. – Apontou para Naruto que descia com a mochila correndo. – Vamos garanhão.

O loiro corou de forma violeta e deu uma cotovelada no grisalho com muita força que fez o homem quase cair na sala.

Itachi e Shizune riram, vingados.

Os acompanharam até a porta e Itachi jogou a chave para o grisalho que olhou confuso.

–Leve o jeep. Me dá calafrios de pensar em vocês dois em uma moto azarados como são.

Kakashi não reclamou. O jeep de Itachi era...bem... "O" jeep chama mulher.

– Aparecemos mais tarde. – Shizune falou enquanto os dois entravam no "monstro".

–Sem pressa, não quero atrapalhar o amor de vocês. – zombou deixando uma Shizune vermelha e irritada, escapando de algo que ela jogou nele.

–Sabem. – Todos viraram para Sasuke que os olhava da janela com uma expressão de quem havia desistido de dormir. – Kakashi, Nii- San, vocês parecem um casal separado dividindo a guarda do filho.

Shizune riu, Naruto ficou confuso, Kakashi resmungou e Itachi sorriu para o irmão olhando para cima: - Comece a rezar ou se esconder. Em dois minutos eu subo.

Sasuke fechou a porta com força resmungando o quanto todos eram loucos.

...

Kakashi já andava há algum tempo quando Naruto pediu para dirigir. Pareceu um pedido inocente, o grisalho estava de bom humor. Ensinou o básico e deu a direção.

Kakashi era um louco.

...

...

– Naruto, o sinal. O freio. - calmo

– ...

– O freio – mais nervoso

– hum...

– Hora do freio. O FREIO NARUTO!

– Estou apertando o freio... – o menino perguntou confuso.

– ISSO É O ACELERADOR IDIOTA!

...

–Itachi vai me matar. – Kakashi resmungou entrando no apartamento e batendo a porta com força limpando o sumo de frutas e penas dos cabelos brancos.

– Foi sem querer... – o menino falou choroso.

– Você subiu na calçada, invadiu uma feira, atropelou uma barraca de frutas, matou duas galinhas e parou dentro da peixaria. Você conta ao Uchiha.

...

Anoitecia. Depois de ramen (se vivesse com Kakashi, Naruto ia sobreviver a base de ramen), conversas (constrangedoras para Naruto, a voz na sua cabeça falava comentários tão constrangedores quanto Kakashi quando o grisalho foi lhe explicar... algumas coisas sobre garotas e garotos.) e um filme, Kakashi teve a casa invadida.

18:00

Shizune entra como um furacão com sacolas de compras fazendo sua cozinha parecer uma floresta de coisas verdes, mandou Naruto para o banho e frisou a Kakashi que Itachi o mataria se a lata velha que estivesse na garagem do prédio, cheia de penas e com um peixe no banco do motorista fosse o jeep dele.

19:00

Itachi chega com Sasuke. Ele não vira o jeep, mas o fedelho sim e passou a chantagear Kakashi com piadas durante um jogo de cartas na sala. Kakashi queria ter um lado maníaco também para justificar um assassinato naquele momento.

Itachi viu o jeep, mas fingiu que não para ver o desespero crescente de Kakashi.

19:30

Chega Hinata com a irmã. Que entra na casa como um furacão (agora entendia a amizade com Naruto), deu um chute em Itachi chamando-o para a briga, foi separada quando Hinata a puxou, depois ela e Sasuke começaram a discutir na sala e ele a pendurou pela janela. O sindico foi chamado e ameaçou chamar a polícia. Tudo foi resolvido. Pakkun e Buscuit ficaram amigos, olhando aqueles humanos loucos.

20:00

Kisame aparece fantasiado de entregador de pizza para dizer que estava de olho. E Depois some como um ninja. A pizza era portuguesa e estava fria. Sasuke e Hanabi comeram tudo. Tentaram disputar o ultimo pedaço, mas Pakkun comeu.

20:30

Hanabi e Sasuke brigam novamente. Naruto tenta separar e empurra o moreno rápido demais quebrando a mesa de centro de Kakashi. O moreno parte para a briga, leva um soco e fica desacordado por 15 minutos. Ao acordar não lembra do soco, então tudo bem. A polícia foi chamada. Itachi resolveu. Hinata beija Naruto o derrubando no sofá.

20:45

Naruto e Hinata ainda se beijando no sofá. Por fim Sasuke diz para eles irem para o quarto.

Hanabi não entende.

Naruto também não. Mas continua beijando.

21: 00

Naruto vai para o banheiro atordoado.

Se sentia ofegante e cansado. Lava as mãos, e de repente sua vista fica embaçada. As vozes e risadas na sala aparecem ao longe. Recosta a cabeça no espelho, confuso, e começa a ver o sangue pingando na pia branca. Há dias isso acontecia. Depois vinha a febre.

Lavou o rosto, e quando passou a mão nos cabelos sangue veio nas suas mãos. Arfou e notou que era seu ouvido se afastou e fitou o rosto pálido no espelho, a cor sumindo, o nariz ainda sangrando. Tentou se apoiar se sentindo tonto. Saiu cambaleante do banheiro para a sala, se apoiando no corredor. Dor, muita dor ao respirar. Ouviu a voz distante de alguém lhe chamando. Uma mão tocou seu rosto.

Caiu no chão e tudo se tornou escuridão.

...

Itachi estava no telefone celular e desligou com um suspiro. Eles olhavam as "crianças" assistindo filmas na sala (ler-se Naruto e Hinata se beijando e Sasuke querendo matar Hanabi).

–Conversa ruim? – Kakashi perguntou de forma casual servindo o café.

– Fugaku está na cidade, veio cobrir um amigo no hospital memorial. Estava esperando que ele me explicasse alguma coisa mas...

–O velho é irredutível,

Assentiu sentando cansado.

– Ele disse que não tem filhos. – replicou fingindo-se de calmo. – Que Sasuke o decepcionou tanto quanto eu.

Shizune tocou sua mão de forma leve com conforto e Kakashi se segurou para não comentar nada. Sabia que não era a hora para isso. As coisas estavam ficando perigosas. E se Fugaku estava metido na sujeira, Sasuke e Itachi eram alvos. Naruto, claramente era um também. E Hinata e Hanabi. Seu apartamento estava cheio de alvos naquela noite, que maravilha.

Conhecer Naruto transformou a vida de todos ali, mas ironicamente, Kakashi não conseguia mais imaginar a vida de ninguém ali sem ele. Era impensável, e sendo que o garoto era seu trabalho, aquele não era um pensamento muito bom para se ter. na verdade.

Não viram quando Naruto saiu. Só ouviram o grito de Hanabi. Kakashi correu sem pensar, imaginado um milhão de coisas.

O que encontrou foi o loiro caído no corredor, tremendo, sangrando e com muita febre. Pegou o garoto nos braços rápido e o levou para a cama. Hinata mediu a pressão e falou coisas que ele não compreendia. O que entendeu era que a pressão arterial estava muito baixa, e diante da dificuldade de respirar, ele precisava talvez ser entubado. Tudo foi uma correria imensa. Tinham que leva-lo ao hospital rapidamente. O colocou nos braços, Itachi ligava para seu pai no hospital, e Hinata, que o surpreendeu, agia de forma calma e profissional pronta para qualquer manobra de emergência.

Não chegaram nem ao corredor.

Ao abrirem a porta três seres estranhos os esperavam. Um loiro de cabelos cumpridos e olhos azuis, um ruivo baixo com uma espada, e um homem tão branco que era quase transparente. Todos tinham os olhos frios.

Hinata arfou ao seu lado, parecia reconhece-los: -Kakashi! – gritou em aviso.

– Boa –noite para vocês. – O loiro sorriu segurando um pequeno controle na mão. Kakashi queria pegar a arma, mas não deu tempo. Não deu tempo de qualquer ação. Tudo foi rápido demais.

Ele apertou o botão e metade do prédio explodiu.

...

Minato andava pelas ruas frias de Londres. Morava ali há um mês, depois de perder seu filho pela segunda vez, o que lhe restava era as provas que ambos tentavam reuinir contra Madara antes que o garoto fosse capturado. E ali, ele conseguira uma delas. A filha de um dos médicos, Matsuri, havia ficado com os documentos da pesquisa do pai. Ele enviou para ela antes de ser assassinado, e como era um a filha fora do casamento, Madara não sabia de sua existência. Mas Tobirama sim, e foram os dois em busca da pista.

Agora, restavam apenas os documentos de Hyuuga, Inochi e Uchiha Fugaku. O seu filho dizia estar em pose dos dois primeiros, mas com seu desaparecimento, a pista se perdeu. Minata esperava com fervor que o seu menino estivesse vivo ainda. Os contatos no pais o procuravam, e também no submundo. Ele ouvira boatos, logo no outro dia coltaria ao pais para atestar sua veracidade.

Lembrava do pouco tempo que passou com ele. Menos de um mês. Toda a frustração ao descobri a crueldade de Madara. Ele disse tê-lo matado. Encontraram um corpo! Minato entrou em desespero, teria enlouquecido se não fosse Tobirama e a mulher. E depois, vendo todos os planos a favor da lei falhos, ele decidiu que a melhor forma de derrotar alguém como Madara é agir com seus termos.

Minato tinha muito dinheiro. Fora do pais, era conceituado, mesmo que com outro nome, e os pais biológicos lhe deixaram uma fortuna imensa, ele soubera empregar bem esse dinheiro. Se a polícia não agia, ele sabia como. Explodira tantos laboratórios de Madara quanto poderá encontrar. O que não sabia, era que a cada problema que causava, o homem descontava em seu filho. Se tornou a pedra no sapato do crápula, mas Madara não conseguia tocá-lo, então, era na criança que descarregava as frustrações. Minato vivia um passo a frente, o homem pensava que ele agia na impulsividade, mas não fazia ideia de todos os documentos que reunira todos esses anos, todas as provas.

Com as três última, daria xeque-mate.

E foi quando reencontrou seu filho.

Tentando mata-lo.

A mando dele, e achando que Minato fosse um dos chefes da pesquisa, responsáveis pelas cobaias. Mas Madara, cru de sentimentos, não entendia sobre relação paterna, era um elo que se reconhecia, por mais eu passassem anos, por mais que ele tentasse deturpar a mente do garoto o fazendo esquecer de todo o passado, da família. O simples cheiro de Minato fez a criança recuar e ouvir a história. A princípio não foi algo de sentimentos por parte do garoto, que se mostrava desconfiado, indócil. Mas o simples fato de ver que alguém poderia destruir Madara o fez aceitar a mão do homem e se unir a ele.

Minato sorriu ao lembrar

...

_Minato se sentiu estranho com o filho o levando nos braços. Constrangido, no mínimo, mas estava feliz demais para reclamar. Reencontrar Menma... Era tudo o que já sonhara e havia enterrado._

_O garoto quase o jogou no chão quando entraram pela janela. O olhava com olhos frios, desconfiados._

_– __Você está bem? Aquele ruivo parecia ser seu amig... – O garoto se afastou dele sem olha-lo, olhando o cômodo onde estavam._

_– __Ele é forte, e não o machuquei de verdade. – quase rosnou . – Aqui é seguro mesmo?_

_Minato assentiu. Ele possuía diversos esconderijos. Preferia chamar de bases, mas Tobirama o chamava de idiota por isso. Foi para a universidade como isca viva, esperando Madara dar um passo. Foi uma surpresa no que aquilo lhe rendeu._

_O loiro olhava ao redor, tentando disfarçar, mas o homem percebia o quanto ele estava curioso sobre tudo, era como uma criança, a sua criança. Se sentiu triste, enfurecido novamente. E com uma vontade de abraçar de novo o SEU filho. NOSSO. "Kushina..." Pensou com tristeza._

_–__Menma..._

_– __445._

_–__O quê? – perguntou confuso. O garoto respondeu sem olhá-lo, retirando um livro da estante._

_– __445, é meu número, Houveram 444 antes de mim, nenhum deles aceitou a droga da resistência. Sou 445._

_Ficou calado, ainda absorvendo isso. Foi quando viu o garoto pegar um objeto que fora fruto de dor a Minato. Estava na mesa onde ele colocara na manhã. Sempre trazia consigo, por mais que doesse._

_– __Sua raposa de pelúcia, você andava com ela por toda parte, a chamava de..._

_–__Kurama. – o garoto o interrompeu pensativo. – Desde que senti seu cheiro lembro de alguma coisas. Uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e uma música..._

_–__Kushina, sua mãe. – falou sereno. – ela era linda._

_– __Madara a matou? –o loiro o olhou com a expressão indecifrável._

_–__Você não lembra? – perguntou tristemente._

_Negou devagar: - Não lembro de muita coisa. Pra mim, tinha nascido naquela cela. – falou dando de ombros. – Ter um progenitor é uma surpresa._

_– __Você dúvida disso? – perguntou hesitante._

_– __De modo algum. Eu sei que é verdade. Instinto. – O garoto o encarou sério. – Não o culpo Minato, de verdade. Você acreditou que eu estava morto, e eu estava. Seu filho morreu há muitos anos. Mas eu quero destruir Madara, e você pode me ajudar. Esse é o motivo de eu estar aqui, por que sei que não consigo sozinho._

_–__Você não está mais sozinho. – o sentido de Minato foi diferente do garoto. Ele abraçou o garoto antes que fosse empurrado, ou rejeitado. Sentiu ele estremecer ao toque, mas não recuou. – Eu realmente não sei mais quem você é, Menma, 445, mas sei que é meu filho, e eu te amo e me odeio todos os dias por não ter protegido você ou sua mãe._

_–__Eu já disse que eu não... – o outro murmurou._

_– __Mas EU me culpo. E quando todo esse inferno acabar, vamos ser uma família._

_O garoto não respondeu._

_– __Eu queria poder apagar tudo o que aconteceu todos esses anos, mas não posso. – o homem continuou o soltando. Era maior que o garoto, ele sumia dentro de seus braços. Assim, daquele jeito, parecia infantil. Mas não era. – Eu só posso fazer um futuro, e se quiser me contar..._

_–__Não vai querer saber Minato. – O loiro se afastou devagar e disfarçou o que sentia olhando para a janela em que entraram. – Já passou._

_De repente o garoto se retesou e rosnou baixo: - Alguém vem vindo._

_Puxou a Katana, mas ao ver os cabelos brancos Minato o parou: - Não! É Tobirama, está comigo. O homem de cabelos brancos arregalou os olhos em muda surpresa._

_– __Tobirama, sente-se. Tenho uma história para contar. – sorriu vendo os dois se encarando - Esse é meu filho, Menma._

...

Minato dobrava na rua da casa quando percebeu que estava sendo seguido. Pegou de modo disfarçado a faca que levava sempre consigo, era bom com facas. Eram melhores e mais mortais que armas nas suas mãos. Passou direto por sua casa e continuou andando. O estranho não avançava sobre ele. Parou de caminhar.

– Sei que está ai.

O outro pulou na sua frente de modo tão rápido e suave que o pegou desprevenido. Cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes, lembrava bem dele.

– Namikaze Minato. Tenho um recado de seu filho para você.


	17. Caos

Por um momento todos ficaram surdos com o som, caídos no chão pelo tremor. As luzes piscaram, a maioria se apagando.

E ouviram os gritos por toda parte. Kakashi havia se jogado no chão protegendo Naruto. O corpo abaixo de si, mesmo naquela situação, estava ardendo. Totalmente vulnerável. Ouviram gritos de resposta, latidos e sirenes. Ouviu um gemido de Hinata e sussurrou um _pode correr?_ Ela só falou uma palavra _Hanabi._

Não sabia como os outros estavam. Sabia que o apartamento havia sido atingido. Não sabia nem mesmo quantos feridos ou mortos poderia ter naquele atentado. Ele tinha que tirar Naruto dali enquanto estivessem na escuridão.

_Ache Hanabi, Suzhine e Sasuke. Saiam daqui. Peçam ajuda a Itachi. _Ordenou a Hinata. Não sabia se ela iria acatar. Só levantou rápido com o garoto no ombro direito e com a mão livre pegou sua arma no coldre. Saltou para o corredor pulando por escombros tentando não tropeçar.

E então foi atingido com força nos joelhos. Começou uma luta silenciosa, Kakashi visualizou através das luzes piscantes o estranho muito branco o atacando. A luta foi mais bruta, mas Kakashi não poderia soltar Naruto, no fim atirou, mas o homem parecia brincar com ele. Sentiu um forte peso no peito e foi jogado para longe atingindo o que acreditava ser uma parede meio desabada no corredor. As luzes falhas se acenderam e tinha uma arma apontada para seu rosto. Naruto não estava mais perto, o sujeito ruivo carregava o garoto no ombro com uma expressão fria e o grisalho era encarado pelos três estranhos.

– Você atingiu meu rosto. -o loiro de cabelo grande sorriu de modo doce. -Isso não é nada artístico. Tenho que te matar.

O tiro ecoou. O loiro xingou segurando o ombro. Kakashi se virou rapidamente e viu Itachi se apoiando com o ombro no que um dia foi a porta de seu apartamento. Ele parecia ferido.

–Pensei que houvesse acabado com ele. -o loiro perguntou ao ruivo com frieza.

–As ordens são leva-lo.- apontou o menino desacordado.- O resto é desnecessário. Vamos de uma vez.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Kakashi viu Naruto abrir os olhos devagar. Não precisou muito para saber quem estava ali. Ele encarou Kakashi de modo gelado, e o homem soube exatamente o que ele ia fazer.

Falou um _não_ silencioso. Ouviu um _vão._

Então o movimento foi tão veloz que não acompanhou ao certo. Naruto ainda no ombro do ruivo puxou a katana e a inseriu na lateral do corpo do homem deixando-a fincada ali. Ouviu-se um grito de dor e ele estava no chão, agachado.

–Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu. - falou de modo frio.

Os quatro se encararam, Naruto estava encurralado. Kakashi pegou a arma e atirou em direção a eles mirando no Branco que estava mais perto, mas o homem desviou e o encarou de forma mortal.

– Querem me levar. - Naruto riu com ironia. - Então me peguem.

Em um movimento fluido ele passou pelos homens golpeando o loiro na passagem que foi jogado na parede.

– Não disse que ele está em abstinência? O loiro perguntou cuspindo sangue no chão.

–Ele está mal se aguentando em pé. Vamos.- O ruivo respondeu segurando a lateral do corpo que sangrava ao remover a katana. Os três ignoravam totalmente os homens, mesmo quando Kakashi atirava. - Temos ordens.

Eles sumiram, atrás de Naruto.

O grisalho tentou se mover.

–Itachi?

O moreno gemeu. Se encararam, estavam feridos, cheios de talhos, e Itachi havia levado um tiro de raspão. Coberto de pó branco, surrados.

Itachi suspirou contendo um gemido: - Kisame está levando os outros para fora. Vamos pegar esses caras.

Assentiu: -Estamos só nos aquecendo.

...

Hinata agarrou a mão de Hanabi com força enquanto corriam. Kisame ia na frente levando Shizune e Sasuke desmaiados. Algo havia desmoronando sobre ela, e Itachi golpeou Sasuke para ele ser tirado do prédio.

–E Naruto? a pequena perguntou assustada.

–Ele vai ficar bem. -Hinata falou confiante.- Ele sabe se defender.

Tentava convencer a si mesma.

– Ninguém pode pegá-lo, é impossível. - repetiu mais baixo. - Não vou perder mais ninguém.

Estavam pulando escombros, muitas pessoas corriam em direção a saída. Ouviram gritos e Hinata agarrou Hanabi mais forte tentando não se perder de Kisame que as guiava.

Parecia o fim do mundo.

As luzes se apagaram de vez.

Houve nova explosão. E o piso abaixo deles cedeu engolindo várias pessoas. A última coisa que Hinata sentiu antes de apagar foi a mão de Hanabi se soltando da sua.

...

Sasuke acordou atordoado. Sentiu uma dor na lateral no corpo e na cabeça. Tudo ao redor era poeira branca e escombros. Ouviu um gemido e se levantou tossido, segurando a lateral do corpo.

–Itachi! - gritou.- Nii-San!

Tossiu mais. Houvera uma explosão, estava com Hanabi, iam levar Naruto ao hospital. Tentara ajudar, Itachi...

–Ele me golpeou! gritou indignado.

Onde estavam todos? O chão parecia haver cedido, olhou para cima e estava no centro de uma cratera. Aquilo tudo ia ruir em breve. Tinha que achar Itachi e os outros.

Novo gemido e parou para ouvir. Era um pedido baixo de Socorro. Foi em direção a voz.

Viu primeiro o cabelo rosa.

Era uma garota.

Puta merda! xingou se agachando e removendo pedaços de escombros sobre ela. Não sabia se poderia levanta-la, mas tudo estava desabando ali. A colocou no colo e saiu do que parecera antes um apartamento.

–Nem pense em morrer na minha frente! xingou a semi consciente.

Quando a dor foi maior parou e se recostou na parede tentando respirar. Ela abriu os olhos no seu colo. Eram muito verdes e o fitavam confusos.

–Hei! - falou aliviado.- Mas que droga garota! Me deu um susto! Pode ficar de pé?

Ela assentiu e a ajudou. Ela parecia inteira.

–Sabe quem você é? Onde está? - falou se sentindo um idiota.

– Vai perguntar minha data de nascimento? ela replicou grogue se segurando em seus braços.

– Se já pode fazer piadinha, está bem.- ele rebateu. -Se apoie em mim.

–Sakura!

Se viraram quando uma garota loira vinha correndo. Ela olhou brevemente para os dois confusa, mas veio chorando.

–Que susto você me deu! a- loira gritava muito, era irritante.

–Ouvi isso já. ela retrucou de forma fraca.

Sasuke desviou o olhar da garota quando ouviu um grito conhecido. Tinha que voltar.

–Pode leva-la? - perguntou a loira que assentiu. A ajudou a apoiar a rosada.

–Ei! A saída é por aqui! a loira gritou.

–Meu irmão está lá dentro ainda. respondeu correndo por onde viera.

–Fique vivo. - A rosada murmurou para si mesma.

...

Quando Hinata acordou, viu as sirenes, atordoada. Lembrou aos poucos do que acontecera.

_Hanabi!_

_Naruto!_

Tentou se erguer mas sentiu uma dor terrível na perna.

–Está quebrada. -Shizune falou a seu lado. Estava deitada em um lençol na calçado, ouvia gemidos por toda a parte. A psicóloga a olhava preocupada. A seu lado kisame era atendido, parecia ter levando uma pancada forte na cabeça.

–Ele te protegeu, os escombros caíram em vocês dois.- a mulher falou. Só então Hinata reparou que ela chorava sentada na calçada. Estava cheia de escoriações, mas parecia bem. Tão bem quando alguém poderia estar naquela situação, pelo menos.

– Hanabi... Naruto... A menina falou em desespero tentando se levantar e gritando de dor.

Droga! De novo não! Não eles dois...

– Nenhum deles voltou ainda. Shizune soluçou - Mas eles estão bem, vai ficar tudo bem.

Parecia tentar convencer a si mesma.

...

Pulou para o andar de baixo atraindo os outros três. Deidara sempre foi o escandaloso. Explodir um prédio?

Torcia para que aqueles idiotas houvessem saído. Aquilo não era problema deles. Quando saltou no chão sentiu tontura e se apoiou na parede.

– Cara! Você é um super-herói ou algo assim?

Olhou confuso ao redor, um garoto o filmava com o celular. Inacreditável!

–Eu mereço isso... Se manda ou vai morrer. rosnou ameaçador.

O garoto correu.

–Você não parece muito bem.

A voz desagradável o alcançou. Não podia correr para sempre. Na verdade não conseguia. Tossiu e sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca, descendo pelo queixo.

–Terceiro estágio. Hemorragias internas.

–Não me diga.- Zombou limpando o sangue e colocando-se alerta. Os três já estavam lá. Aquilo ia dar trabalho no estado em que estava.

–Pode apenas ir com a gente.- O ruivo falou sem muita vontade de lutar. -Se não for, em uma semana vai estar morto. Ele vai te dar a droga, um castigo e tudo vai ficar bem.

Lembrava de Sasori. Ele nunca gostou muito de matar ninguém, era meio deprimido com tudo. Deidara era um maníaco, o único que de fato gostava do que fazia. Zetsu era igual a todos.

–Prefiro arriscar.- se xingou por dentro. Não imaginava que os efeitos quando iniciados iam desencadear tão rápido. Fora estúpido.

–Como queira. -Sasori suspirou pegando a katana.

–Eu quero dar uma surra nele primeiro sozinho.

–Deidara...

O loiro não esperou resposta e partiu para cima do outro, que desviou do golpe de mãos livre com rapidez, bateu o cotovelo no agressor, na lateral do corpo e ouviu um grito, então o agarrou pela nuca e bateu a cabeça dele na parede com força, o desmaiando. Era muito fácil ler Deidara, sempre atacava primeiro, cheio de confiança. Um tolo.

–Impressionante.- O branco falou pegando facas entre os dedos. -Nunca havia o visto lutar. Nesse estado a maioria nem se mexe.

– Devo ser especial.- respondeu de modo frio o encarando. Sasori deu um suspiro resignado e sentou em um dos escombros olhando os outros perderem tempo.

O loiro desviou das facas, mas bambeou no último golpe e uma atingiu seu ombro. Já não estava suportando, tinha que acabar com aquilo rápido.

=Sua temperatura corporal está em 38, 5. -O ruivo falou. -Batimentos caindo de forma gradativa. Hemorragia auditiva e pulmonar. Em segundos, vai ter um desmaio. Só esta se desgastando lutando desse jeito.

Puxou a faca de seu ombro e se retesou se agachando. Quando o outro mandou desviou as facas com a outra e pulou para ele pisando em seu peito com força o afundando no chão. Encarou o ruivo. Restava um.

Então desmaiou.

–Eu disse. -o ruivo suspirou.

...

Sentiu-se esmagado por alguns instantes, atordoado. Estava com os braços presos para trás e de joelhos.

–Despertou! -alguém comemorou, uma voz desagradável. Abriu os olhos devagar e Deidara estava agachado na sua frente limpando sangue do seu queixo devagar para depois segura-lo com força. O rosto dele estava bem machucado.- Aquilo doeu 445.

–Bom, era a intenção.- murmurou de forma fraca.

Recebeu um soco no rosto e outro no estômago. Ainda estava letárgico.

–Quero ver se é mesmo tão bom quanto Madara diz, o pequeno prodígio.

Deidara, só temos que leva-lo o de cabelo vermelho retorqui. Viu que ele estava sentado nos escombros, no mesmo lugar, olhando entediado enquanto Zetsu o imobilizava e o outro o olhava com um sorriso maníaco.

–E perder a diversão? O grande 445. Não me parece tão grande assim agora. Vou fazê-lo se tornar pequeno e obediente. - acariciou o cabelo do caído.- Será um bom menino agora.

Era encarado por olhos azuis frios do ferido, sem emoção. Seu sorriso mudou para uma raiva pura e começou a golpear.

_Se mexer._

_Se mexer._

_SE MEXER!_

–Deidara...- O ruivo avisou.

–Sasori, não estrague. -o loiro sorriu ofegando- Acho que vou brincar um pouco com o bichinho de estimação de Madara. - levantou a cabeça do garoto com uma mão e o encarou. - A fera, que pelo que vejo, é mansinha. Tire a roupa dele Zetsu.

–Solte ele!

O grito fez o caído abrir mais os olhos. Se livrou do aperto no queixo e tentou lutar. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

–Ora ora, quem a coisinha ali? -Deidara riu e quase foi acertado por um tijolo. Xingou e puxou a arma.

–Hanabi... murmurou tentando se livrar da mão que o segurava. -Saia daqui idiota!

Viu a garota com o rosto furioso olhando para o grupo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

–É sua amiguinha 445? - o loiro falou sem emoção na voz.

–Se encostar nela eu vou te partir no meio. - ameaçou devagar.

–Deidara. - Sasori interrompeu. - Siga apenas as ordens. Já chega disso.

–Hanabi! -Deu uma cotovelada em Zetsu, o perigo eminente o fazendo sair do torpor imediato.

Mas foi um movimento tarde demais.

A arma foi disparada.

...

Kakashi amparava Itachi enquanto desciam o que restava das escadas o mais depressa possível para o corredor onde ouviam os sons da luta.

Ouviram o grito de Naruto, desesperado, chamando Hanabi.

Um tiro.

Um grito de dor.

...

Hanabi havia fechado os olhos e se protegido com os braços. Seu coração acelerado. Esperou o tiro, que não veio. Estava tudo silencioso. Foi quando abriu os olhos e viu costas largas na sua frente. Arfou.

Ele virou o rosto de lado e sorriu: - Não... me olhe assim... Pouca sombra.

Sentiu o peso dele cair sobre ela e tentou segura-lo, mas os dois foram ao chão. Ele se metera na frente. O puxou para si, atordoada. O tiro pegara no peito e havia tanto... sangue...e...

–Você é um idiota! gritou chorando. Eu te odeio por fazer isso! Sasuke!

Ele riu e tossiu: - Idiota... A vida não é uma história em quadrinho...

Viu apavorada que ele sangrava pela boca e os olhos começavam a fechar.

–Não! Eu te odeio! Não morra!- Se abraçou a ele soluçando.

Naruto congelou um instante no lugar. Apenas alguns segundos, tremendo.

Sasuke havia dito que para sobreviver, todos são animais.

Ele não falara que as feras mais terríveis se mostram diante da fúria e da perda, do instinto para proteger outros.

O loiro de cabelos longos não soube de onde o golpe viera. Nenhum dos três viu. A mão do garoto estava em seu pescoço, apertando.

–Hanabi! gritou com a voz gelada. -Feche os olhos.

A menina abaixou a cabeça e começou a ouvir os gritos.

– Eu avisei a você. - Naruto murmurou apertando o pescoço do outro. Os outros dois, surpresos não conseguiam reagir. Era quase como uma aura assassina de puro terror, paralisante. - Eu queria arrancar cada membro seu, se ela não estivesse aqui para ouvir.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão e aplicou com força e violência no peito do outro. A mão atravessou a carne como uma espada sujando tudo de sangue e parando nas costas. Ouviu o grito de desespero e puxou a coluna quebrando. Jogou o corpo no chão e pulou sobre o branco, ele tentou reagir, mas foi rápido demais. Passando por cima o loiro segurou a cabeça a virou. Ouviu-se um barulho de algo se quebrando e o corpo caiu em agonia.

Naruto olhou para o ruivo que o encarava impassível.

Pegou o corpo dos outros dois e jogou sobre ele que segurou.

– É meu aviso para ele.

...

Kakashi viu o corpo de Itachi paralisar quando viraram no corredor. Hanabi estava agarrada a um corpo soluçando.

O moreno se livrou do braço de Kakashi e não se importou com a dor, correu.

– Sasuke! gritou puxando o irmão para o colo.

–Ele está vivo. Temos que leva-lo a seu pai no memorial...

O moreno apenas tremia, olhando o irmão. Kakashi se assustou, Itachi nunca perdia o controle de nada.

–Itachi! Eu o levo. Sou mais rápido que qualquer carro. A ambulância não vai chegar a tempo.

Viraram para Naruto que vinha mancando para eles, coberto de sangue. Pensou que Itachi fosse gritar, dizer que era culpa dele. Sabia que Sasuke era tudo na vida para o amigo. Mais filho do que irmão.

No entanto ele apenas olhou para o loiro ainda agarrado ao garoto ferido.

–Sabe onde é?

Ele assentiu e estendeu as mãos. Itachi levantou Sasuke nos braços com cuidado. Havia muito sangue por todo lado. Kakashi livrou dele os braços de Hanabi que abraçou o homem soluçando.

– Salve-o. Eu imploro.

O loiro assentiu segurado o garoto com cuidado nos braços, recostando a cabeça do ferido no peito correu pelo corredor e pulou quase como se conseguisse voar.

Kakashi ainda estava atordoado com tudo acontecendo tão rápido. Naruto estava ferido? Até minutos antes da explosão, ele estava desacordado! Seu pensamento foi interrompido por um soluço forte,

Viu Itachi recostar na parede e deslizar até o chão com as mãos na cabeça. Se conheciam há mais de dez anos, passaram por todo tipo de situação. Mas nunca Kakashi havia o visto chorar.

Até aquele momento.

...

Naquela noite. No hospital memorial, um garoto saltou para a recepção direto do prédio vizinho explodindo o vidro. Estava machucado, havia muito sangue, e trazendo um outro adolescente nos braços.

Todos olharam em volta assustados para a estranha figura. Quando ele encarou um dos médicos esse parou amedrontado. Era lindo, perigoso, como um anjo vingador, totalmente mortal.

Alguém correu com uma maca. A voz dele era rouca.

**Chamem Fugaku Uchiha! **falou alto. **Digam que o filho dele, está morrendo!**

Era uma ordem, não um pedido. O homem vinha correndo pelo corredor da emergência. Quando viu quem estava na maca começou a gritar ordens.

Logo depois, o anjo que entrara voando, tossiu se vergando, vomitou uma poça de sangue no chão e caiu.

...

Do outro lado da cidade um prédio desabava.

Mortos e feridos, números não contabilizados ainda.


	18. Picada da Cobra

Itachi olhou o corpo através do vidro. Ligado a aparelhos, entubado. Sem dizer uma palavra, uma malcriação, uma piada irônica.

– Otouto. – murmurou encostando a cabeça no vidro.

– Ele sempre foi mais apegado a você do que a mim. – Não se virou para o lado. Continuou na mesma posição, olhando através do vidro o corpo imóvel.

– Como ele está? – perguntou em um murmúrio.

– Em coma. Não vou deixa-lo morrer, Itachi.

– Você me culpa? – perguntou baixo.

– Ia perguntar isso. – o homem deu um suspiro cansado e Itachi sentiu um toque em seu ombro. Se virou e viu Uchiha Fugaku de um jeito que em toda a sua vida não vira. Um trapo humano, sem a altivez e o tão aclamado orgulho Uchiha. – Eu sei que os afastei, mas foi melhor assim.

– Se livrar da gente, não vai nos livrar de quem quer te atingir Fugaku. – falou sério. – Só há uma maneira de se livrar disso. Você deve isso a Sasuke.

O homem mordeu o lábio e olhou para o vidro assentindo devagar: -Vá ao meu escritório, tenho coisas a entregar a você. – Então espalmou a mão no vidro. – Ele não vai morrer Itachi, ele é teimoso demais para isso.

Sorriu de leve. Sasuke daria um soco na morte a chamaria para a briga. É claro que ele não ia morrer.

...

Kakashi cochilou por breves instantes. Todos estavam vivos, mesmo que não bem. Kisame e Shizune foram liberados. Hinata estava em cirurgia. Hanabi finalmente dormira e estava com Shizune. Sasuke ainda corria perigo de vida, e Naruto não acordara desde o desmaio. Ele havia perdido muito sangue, fez uma transfusão, mas não acordara. Se sua temperatura corporal antes estava elevada, agora estava gelada, e ninguém sabia o que ele tinha, a não ser que parecia estar sendo envenenado por algo aos poucos.

O jornal da manhã falava do desabamento, houveram 12 mortes, os feridos estavam sendo contabilizados. Shikamaru ligara dizendo que um vídeo de Naruto correndo e saltando dentro da cratera dos escombros e lutando contra os homens estava exposto na internet. Ele conseguira remover, mas já havia se espalhado. Mandou se preparar para problemas grandes.

...

_Era forte. Ninguém entendia por que era forte. Nem ele mesmo. Talvez por que tivesse um objetivo, por que soubesse seu lugar, que não era ali. Talvez por que odiasse Madara._

_A droga nunca fora a sua força, a sua resistência. O fato de não gritar, não dar satisfações ou gostos._

_Durante aquele tempo, não soube quanto, pensou em Minato. Ele estava a caminho da casa de Hinata para pegar os papéis, as provas, quando foi pego. Minato tentava recriar a droga para sanar sua abstinência, mas não houve tempo. Encurralado por um descuido, preferiu levar os homens para longe da casa da garota. Se lá chegasse, poderia ter uma chance, usar um dos frascos, mesmo que fosse perigoso. Mas havia risco de não conseguir protege-la._

_Sua fraqueza, sempre também sua fraqueza. Ser tão humano, mais do que os demais, era sua força e sua fraqueza. Por que ele não podia esquecer de fato, mesmo que as imagens não estivessem em sua cabeça, ele sentia de alguma forma que já foi amado. Desde o começo, por instinto. Mas aqueles pensamentos talvez só fossem delírios da sua mente judiada._

_Gaara lhe ensinara um truque, que ele executava bem. Deixava sua mente vagar, se aprisionava de maneira tal que não sentia seu corpo. A dor, nada mais era do que algo em sua cabeça. Partia das fibras ao sistema Nervoso Central. Ele ficava inconsciente da dor boa parte do tempo._

_Sabia que estavam fazendo algo muito ruim com ele, tinha uma breve consciência, mas só despertou quando caiu no chão e a porta se fechou. Seus olhos pararam de fitar o vazio e despertou de volta ao corpo._

_Não devia tê-lo feito. Cada fibra era uma dor pulsante. Virou para o lado e vomitou sangue. Depois da captura, lhe deram uma dose e apenas o suficiente para que vivesse o que lhe esperava na cela._

_Já estava no quarto estágio. Quinto, letargia, sexto, coma, sétimo, morte._

_Já vira vários pereceram assim como punição. Alguns, eles prolongavam em pequenas doses para um estado vegetativo perdurando por meses como aviso. Tentou se levantar mais caiu novamente. Corpo gelado, pulsação baixa. Ele acordaria, teria um período de melhora de dois dias quase sem sinais, até chegar a letargia. Conhecia cada etapa. Já chegara a do coma certa vez. Logo quando conheceu Gaara._

_Fitou o teto. A dor estava na sua cabeça, se esquecesse disso, ela pararia. Apenas na sua cabeça._

_Tentou focar em Minato. Ele disse que eles seriam uma família depois daquilo. Talvez Tobirama também estivesse, gostava de lutar com ele com as armas, lhe ensinou no pouco tempo juntos. Não queria pensar, esperar isso, mas sabia que inconscientemente esperara e se sentia um tolo por isso. Ele não era Menma. Era um rato de laboratório que se virara para o cientista e queria morde-lo._

_A porta se abriu. Não se moveu, sabia que era Madara. Ele sempre vinha. Esperando que ele falasse algo sobre Minato, ou que implorasse pela vida._

_Ele morreria em silêncio. Esqueceu a si mesmo que sabia falar. Ia apenas observar de sua mente, em algum ponto distante._

_A dor está apenas na sua cabeça._

_Sabia que ele estava falando com ele, mas continuava olhando para o teto fitando o vazio. Talvez ele pensasse que já havia o quebrado, mas isso não importava mais._

_Fechou os olhos._

_Havia algo de errado. Se permitiu despertar. Madara o colocara no colo de forma gentil e o tirara da cela. Andaram no corredor escuro, não conseguia se mover, mas sentia a respiração do outro perto do seu peito sem entender._

_Entraram por uma porta que não conhecia, estava em uma cama. Sentiu algo úmido sendo passado em seu rosto, seu corpo. Limpando o sangue dos ferimentos._

_Estava tão confuso com isso. Talvez estivesse lhe querendo causar conforto, para o próximo passo ser pior._

_– __Basta falar Menma. Eu poderia parar com tudo isso. – o homem falou. – Você sempre foi um prodígio, o melhor. Por que me enfrenta sempre? Poderia ser diferente. Você não sofreria como os outros, bastava aceitar que pertence a mim, seguir as ordens._

_Continuou fitando o teto, sentindo o mão no seu cabelo. Queria reagir, mas seu corpo não permitia nada mais do que uma negação de leve e fechou os olhos._

_– __Minato foi um covarde, um fraco. Ele não protegeu sua mãe, nem você. Nem antes, nem agora. Se eu tivesse sido seu pai, depois que tivesse achado você, o prenderia em casa, manteria amarrado, apenas te olhando. Você não deve nada a ele, eu criei você._

**_"_****_Você me destruiu"_**

_– __Eu transformei você em alguém forte. O mais forte. O mais inteligente. Mas você morde a mão de quem te ajuda. Cada treinamento, eu só queria que você fosse melhor, e você é._

**_"_****_Eu vou matar você Madara"_**

_– __Não precisava passar por isso. – ele falou mais duro quando viu que não abriria a boca. – Amanhã aplicarei uma nova formula em você. Você vai sentir uma dor como fogo nas veias, a pior da sua vida. Depois vai sangrar pelos olhos, nariz, boca, ouvidos. Vai entrar em coma, mas ainda com dor, e vai morrer da pior forma possível, sozinho, no escuro e abandonado. Entende o que é isso?_

_Virou para fita-lo. Frio, gelado. Em silêncio. O homem estava de joelhos na cama, segurando sua mão como se fosse uma declaração de amor a moribundo, e não como estivesse dando sua sentença de morte._

_– __Eu posso cancelar. Basta pedir, jurar obediência. Me chamar de pai, ficar ao meu lado. Esquecer tudo isso e me ajudar a destruir Minato. Você é o mais forte. Seja meu._

_Os olhos azuis tiveram um brilho momentâneo. De raiva, ódio, e o mais puro desprezo. O homem captou no olhar e sua face se crispou. Saltou sobre o garoto, lhe prendendo na cama com o rosto furioso. Agarrou a mandíbula com força e o que veio a seguir foi bem pior do que o tipo de tortura que esperava. O golpe final._

_Foi um beijo. Uma mão roçando seu corpo._

_Não falou nada. Nenhum grito, gemido._

_Afundou a mente de novo na letargia e se separou do físico._

**_A dor, afinal, é apenas da sua cabeça_**_._

...

Abriu os olhos devagar. Quarto branco. Tudo branco. Virou a cabeça de lado e encontrou mais branco. Cabelos brancos.

Lobo Branco.

Levantou a mão dos lençóis e o homem o viu. Correu a seu lado e segurou sua mão. Tão parecido com o sonho, mas sabia que aquele ali não o machucaria. Era seu amigo, ele disse no galpão, que não ia machuca-lo.

– Não chore Naruto.

Estava chorando? Se assustou e ia tocar o rosto, mas o homem segurou sua mão e não deixou.

– O que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou preocupado.

"Acho que vou morrer"

Ele lembrava de algumas coisas, fatos confusos. Mas sabia, de algum modo, que estava morrendo.

– Lembra do que aconteceu na noite anterior?

Estava beijando Hinata, foi no banheiro e havia sangue. Depois tudo... Confuso, como se não fosse ele ali. Só uma parcela da sua mente que ouvia gritos, tiros... mas não conseguia organizar palavras para sentença. Só sabia que havia dor...Tanta dor!

– Não me abandone; - pediu devagar. Não também.

O homem abriu mais os olhos e então sorriu de leve e suspirou.

– Não vou. Acho que o que dizem é verdade, mesmo que eu não admita. Você se tornou um filho.

_"__Minato. Ele era meu pai? E aquele homem, Madara, queria que eu o chamasse de pai... mas ele fez coisas ruins comigo."_

Voltou a olhar Kakashi. Ele o abandonaria também? O machucaria?

– Meu pai foi uma pessoa muito ruim Naruto. Ele bebia muito, me batia, me xingava. Me fazia pareceu um lixo. As pessoas tem duas escolhas nesse caso, ou se tornam iguais, ou completamente diferentes. Eu busquei a segunda. Jurei que quando tivesse um filho, faria tudo de bom que meu pai não fez. Eu sei que sou desastrado, Naruto. – ele riu. – Eu falo besteira, sou esquentado. Mas é meu jeito. Eu queria que quando tudo isso acabasse – ele parou um pouco, como se lutasse. Naruto não entendeu. O homem respirou fundo e colocou a mão na sua cabeça. – Eu queria que quando tudo isso acabasse pudéssemos ser uma família.

O loiro abriu mais os olhos: "_E quando todo esse inferno acabar, vamos ser uma família._"

Ele tinha consciência de que estava chorando mais.

– Eu sei que é egoísta Naruto. Mas eu quero lutar pra isso, de alguma forma... Você já é meu filho... E eu amo você.

Naruto soluçou mais alto e o homem se desesperou: -Não! Moleque! Não queria te fazer chorar! Ai meu Deus, não sou bom com essas coisas...

–Desculpe. – falou baixo, se sentando na cama devagar. Olhou para o homem grisalho – Quer mesmo ser meu pai?

Alguém bateu na porta e entrou. Era um homem muito pálido, com o cabelo liso comprido e olhos amarelos. Naruto sentiu algo ruim ao vê-lo e rosnou baixo.

–Orochimaru . – o lobo branco cuspiu – O que faz aqui?

– Vim levar... – ele olhou nos olhos azuis e lambeu os lábios. – Meu novo protegido.

...

– VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO GENERAL! – Kakashi esmurrou a mesa do refeitório no hospital com força e levantando. A mulher suspirou impaciente bebendo seu café. Itachi apenas olhava para a madeira, abatido.

– Um prédio desabou, há imagens do garoto na televisão e internet, e vocês ainda não disseram nada da Akatsuki. Sarutobi transferiu a guardo. Eu odeio isso tanto quanto vocês, mas não posso fazer nada. O homem disse que tem um aparelho de ondas cerebrais que irá fazê-lo lembrar.

–Aparelho? – Itachi levantou a cabeça. –Mas se não me engano, aquilo quase fritou a cabeça do último que colocaram ali.

– Pelo amor de Deus Tsunade! – Kakashi falou baixo, cansado de gritar. – Sabemos o que ele quer, e é fazer o garoto de cobaia. Será que Naruto não passou por isso demais?

Ela não falou nada, apenas olhou para fora pela janela. Haviam partido com o garoto a uma hora, depois de Kakashi dar um escândalo nos corredores e bater em Orochimaru, quase sendo preso por bater em um superior. Se não fosse Tsunade para interceder. Naruto, incrivelmente, não deu trabalho. Apenas ficou olhando de forma triste para o nada e seguiu sem nenhuma palavra para a central.

– Estão prendendo uma criança. – Kakashi murmurou. – Deixando nas mãos de um louco.

–As imagens mostram ele matando dois homens Kakashi, e de uma maneira um tanto perigosa. Ele quase arrancou a cabeça de um, perfurou o corpo do outro com a mão e partiu a coluna.

–Dois Akatsukis.

–Dois seres humanos perante a lei.

–Ele estava se defendendo! – gritou e levantou.

– Acha que não sei! – A mulher gritou mais alto e levantando como ele, o encarando olho no olho. – Por mim, eu faria bem pior, aqueles bastardos mataram várias pessoas, desabaram um prédio, feriram muitos.

–Atiraram em Sasuke. – Itachi completou de modo vazio. Os outros dois pararam de brigar e olharam para o moreno ali, sem saber o que falar. – Alguém poderia tirar Naruto de lá por meios não legais. Se não fosse ilegal, eu diria que não me importaria de ele matar mais alguns deles.

– E se não fosse ilegal, eu diria a vocês como entrar na divisão do Orochimaru e tirar Naruto de lá.

–Se não fosse ilegal, entraríamos lá. – Kakashi completou com um sorriso travesso.

– Pena que é ilegal. – Tsunade sorriu de canto.

– Pena. – Itachi complementou bebendo seu café.

...

Minato desligou o notebook visivelmente perturbado.

– É mesmo ele? – Tobirama perguntou no banco do motorista.

Assentiu acalmando seu coração. Desabamento, mortos, garoto atacado, mata dois homens, apelidado de anjo vingador.

– Então aquele ruivo falava a verdade sobre ele estar vivo. Mas a casa dos Uchihas estava vazia.

– Eles deviam estar no meio da explosão. E o contato na polícia? – Perguntou rapidamente.

– Levaram em custodia. O que quer fazer?

–Arrancar meu filho de lá, nem que tenha que derrubar essa cidade. Ninguém vai mais prender Menma.

...

Gaara olhou de longe no outro prédio enquanto 445 entrava no carro. Ele parecia estar cada vez mais fraco, sua caminhada não era compassada, de longe via-se a respiração arfante. A palidez.

–Quarto estágio.

Logo ele teria que interferir de forma mais efetiva, ou seria o fim dele. Mas já cumprira sua missão fora, logo Madara estranharia se não voltasse. Tinha que tomar uma decisão.

E bem rápido.


End file.
